Naruto Ghost Files
by Morio
Summary: Pada akhirnya, sang ninja pahlawan ini sampai juga pada batas usianya. Diumurnya yang terbilang masih muda, sang pembela kebenaran pergi untuk selamanya. Namun, Karena kematiannya merupakan 'kesalahan system', Naruto bertemu dengan komisaris bagian 'salah kirim' yang memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah masa depannya. Last Episode... Update!
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

MoriMorio Proudly present

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 1

Sistem dunia arwah yang kacau.

Ah, apakah yang tadi kurasakan? Apa itu yang namanya proses pencabutan nyawa? Yah, aku baru merasakannya, rasa sakit yang beberapa waktu lalu melandaku. Meski tidak lama, tapi sakitnya benar-benar terasa sangat menusuk hingga seluruh badanku menjadi kelu. Ditusuk ribuan jarum racunpun masih belum seberapa. Kau tahu? Rasa sakaratul maut itu sangatlah rumit. Dan menurut hematku, kata-kata bukanlah jalan yang efektif untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Lewat seluruh perasaan yang bercampur aduk tak karuan, aku menyadari bahwa kini aku telah benar-benar mati! Saat ini aku adalah roh, kalian tahu? Aku adalah roh yang telah berpisah dengan jasadnya. Roh yang baru saja mati di medan perang. Gagah bukan? Ya, semua orang di desa akan berterimakasih padaku. Jasaku ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Aku telah menjadi pahlawan.

Meski tak sempat menjadi Hokage dan membuat Gaara mengakui jiwa kepemimpinanku, aku sudah cukup puas mati sebagai pahlawan desa. Hei, mati sebagai pahlawan adalah hal yang paling keren bukan? Dan keren merupakan sebuah indicator paling tinggi untuk menilai seberapa pria-kah seorang pria? Dan aku cukup bangga akan hal itu.

"_Jadi kau bangga atas kematianmu?"_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengusikku. Suara yang cukup kukenal, ah tidak rasanya begitu familiar. Tapi siapa? Aku kan baru saja mati?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kanan, kiri, depan juga belakang. Tapi, aku tak menemukan seorangpun disini. Apa mungkin hantu?

"_dasar bodoh! Kau sendiri sekarang sudah menjadi hantu!"_

Ah, ya! Benar aku baru saja mati, maka saat ini statusku hantu bukan? Hantu pasti bisa saling melihat hantu lainnya. Karena mereka eh, maksudku kami menempati dimensi yang sama. Tapi dimana dia? Kenapa hanya ada suaranya saja? Apakah itu hanya suara khayalanku kah?

"_bodoh! Kau tak bisa melihatku?"_

Ah, suara itu lagi! Sepertinya dia tidaklah datang dari khayalanku. Lantas jenis apakah dia? Sebuah substansi baru kah? Jika dia hantu, aku yang saat ini menjadi hantupun sudah pasti bisa melihatnya. Namun, sejauh pandanganku dia tidak ada di sebelah kananku. Di sebelah kiriku pun tak ada siapapun. Didepanku? Jelas tak ada! begitu juga saat aku melihat kebelakang. Lantas dari mana suara itu berasal?

"_Atas! Aku ada di atas bodoh!"_

Eh? Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menengadah untuk melihat sumber suara. Dan benar saja suara itu bersumber dari seseorang –kalau itu bisa disebut orang- yang saat ini sedang melayang tepat di atas kepalaku. Dan rasanya sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

"_uaaaa Sakura-chan? Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau mati juga?" tanyaku_

"_Hei, kenapa kau tahu namaku? Aku kan belum memperkenalkan diri!" ujar gadis berrambut pink itu_

"_Bicara apa kau! Aku ini teman lamamu Naruto! Sudah pasti aku mengenalmu kan?" sedikit bangga, aku senang bisa bertemu Sakura-chan di dunia arwah ini._

"_Temanku? Apa kau pernah menjadi arwah sebelumnya?"_

"_Eh? Menjadi arwah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku baru kali ini mati." Jawabku sedikit heran. Apa dia lupa tentangku?_

"_kalau begitu kau salah roh" jawabnya tegas._

"_salah roh? Jelas-jelas kau Sakura-chan! Mana mungkin aku salah! Aku ini sudah mengenalmu belasan tahun!"_

"_salah roh ya salah roh! Aku bukan manusia."_

"_eh?"_

"_aku belum pernah menjadi manusia!" tegasnya_

"_lantas? Kau ini apa?"_

"_aku ya roh! Kau bisa lihat kan?"_

Aku melihatnya yang dalam balutan kimono putih terbang melayang-layang di atas permukaan tanah –ya, kalau yang ku pijak ini memang tanah?-

"_hah?"_

Tunggu, biarkan aku berpikir sedikit! Sakura-chan yang ku temui ini bukan Sakura-chan temanku? Dia bukan manusia dan belum pernah menjadi manusia. Dia roh, dan baru menemuiku saat ini?

"_Yup! Betul sekali" jawab Sakura yang bukan Sakura-chan_

"_kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"_

"_tentu saja! Aku kan pengantar roh! Sudah selayaknya aku bisa baca pikiran mu!"_

"_hah? Tu..tunggu! biarkan aku berpikir sedikit! Kau roh yang sangat mirip dengan teman manusiaku dan kalian sama-sama bernama Sakura? Jangan katakan bahwa kau juga punya nama lengkap Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Aku memang Haruno Sakura!"_

"_Heeeee?"_

"_Sudah, itu sudah tidak penting. Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera mengurus kedatanganmu!" ajaknya_

"_kedatangan?" tanyaku heran_

"_ia, kau harus mengurus beberapa prosedur sebelum kau benar-benar akan dipindahkan ke dunia akhirat" terang Sakura._

"_apa aku akan dimasukan ke neraka? Atau Surga?" selidikku._

"_itu diputuskan saat kiamat tiba dan seluruh penghuni bumi telah kembali ke dunia arwah ini."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nah, ayo kita kita bergegas!"_

Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di udara, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah ember besar di hadapanku!

"_ayo naik!" ajak Sakura sambil ikut masuk kedalam ember itu_

"_hah? Kita pergi pakai ember ini?"_

"_ya! Tentu saja! Kau roh baru, jadi belum bisa terbang. Untuk sementara kita gunakan ember sebagai alat transportasi kita"_

Ouh, oke. Ku pikir dunia lain semacam ini akan menciptakan alat transortasi yang jauh lebih canggih –minimal bentuknya- dari pada sebuah ember butut yang bahkan warnanya saja telah luntur.

"_jangan mengejek penampilan ember ini! Ini cukup berguna dari pada kita pakai Sapu terbang atau dayung. Ini adalah alat transportasi yang paling aman." Jelasnya, sepertinya aku melupakan hal penting bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiranku._

"_yah, terserah kau saja roh" ujarku sambil memasuki ember butut itu_

"_siap, berpegangan ya! Ember yip yip"_

Ember ini berlari sangat kencang, sungguh aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatur napasku dengan benar –itu juga kalau aku masih butuh napas- rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kecepatan ini mungkin beribu kali lipat dari kecepatan cahaya.

"_nah kita sudah sampai"_

Kami mendarat di depan sebuah rumah, ah tidak, ini lebih mirip tumpukan jerami yang hanya ada sebuah pintu terbuat dari daun pisang kering. Tumpukan jerami itu, mengapung di tengah-tengah danau yang airnya entah mengapa berwarna seputih susu.

"_kita sudah sampai? Maksudmu?"_

"_tumpukan jerami yang kau maksud itu adalah kastil kepresidenan dunia Arwah!"_

Wahhh di dunia arwah saja ada kepresidenan ya? Tapi kenapa harus di tumpukan jerami? Apa tidak bisa lebih elit sedikit? Mana pintunya dari daun pula? Sudah kering lagi! Ckckck apa semiskin ini kah dunia Arwah?

BUGG!

"_aduuuuhhhhhh!"_

Sebuah pukulan keras sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Sial mau jadi manusia atau arwah, pukulan tetap terasa menyakitkan.

"_apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada pengantar arwah yang tiba-tiba saja memukul kepalaku_

"_jaga pikiranmu dasar bodooohhhhh! Bilang dunia arwah miskin! Kau mau ku buang ke laut neraka hah?" ancamnya dengan dahi penuh kerutan_

BUGGG!

"_aduuhhhh! Apalagi?"_

"_siapa yang kau bilang dahi penuh kerutan hah?"_

Maaf readers sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh berpikir apapun disini!

"_baik aku akan mencoba menjaga pikiraku" kataku pasrah_

"_bagus! Ayo kita masuk!" ajaknya_

Saat Sakura membuka pintu daun kering itu, kami tiba-tiba saja tertarik oleh sebuah lubang hitam yang sangat dahsyat.

"_heiiii kita mau kemana ini?" kataku yang mulai terbiasa dengan kecepatan-kecepatan abnormal yang tidak akan pernah kau temui dimanapun di bumi._

"_tentu saja menemui presiden dunia arwah untuk mengurus registrasi kedatanganmu"_

Mengurus registrasi saja harus bertemu dengan presiden. Hokage mana mau mengurusi hal remeh macam begini. Sampai matipun nenek Tsunade juga tidak akan pernah sudi mengurus urusan tidak penting begini.

"_Sudah selesai berpikirnya?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan jaraknya denganku_

BUGGGG!

"_adudududduuhhhh"_

"_sudah ku bilang untuk menjaga pikiranmu! Kau masih saja menjelek-jelekan dunia arwah!"_

DUAKKKKKK!

Kami tiba-tiba terpental keangkasa kemudian jatuh dengan kecepatan super dan

BRUUUGGGGG

Aku tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"_maaf atas ketidaknyamanan pendaratan anda. Ada sedikit masalah teknis dengan system transportasi blackhole kami saat ini. Nah silahkan lewat sini untuk menuju Kantor Kepresidenan dunia Arwah" seseorang dengan rambut kuning terkuncir yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku menyambut kami di sebuah tempat pemberhentian yang entah apa namanya._

"_tapi sebelum itu silahkan tuliskan nama anda di sini terlebih dahulu." Sambungnya._

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang 'ino dunia roh' sodorkan padaku. Kemudian kutulis nama kanjiku disana

"_maaf tuan, kami tidak menerima penulisan kanji di sini! Silahkan tulis dengan huruf dunia arwah" tegurnya_

"_hah? Tulisan dunia arwah? Mana kutahu! Aku belum lama di sini! Mana sempat belajar di sekolah dunia arwah! Sudahlah! Pakai bahasa apapun sama saja kan?" kataku protes._

"_anda tidak bisa menulis huruf dunia arwah?" Tanya 'ino dunia arwah' padaku._

"_tentu saja! Aku kan belum pernah di ajari siapapun! Mana mungkin aku bisa!" jawabku_

Entah ada apa, tapi 'ino dunia arwah' malah menatapku dengan wajah heran. Aku kan memang benar-benar tidak tahu huruf dunia Arwah! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu sih?

"_Sakura" panggil 'ino dunia arwah'_

"_yah? Ada apa Ino?"_

"_kau tidak salah cabut nyawa kan?" Tanya Ino._

"_He? Tentu saja! Apa maksudmu?"_

"_dia! Tidak bisa menulis huruf arwah!"_

"_apaaaa? Mana mungkin?"_

"_dari pikirannya yang terlalu polos itu jelas-jelas bukanlah sebuah kebohongan!"_

"_he? Ja..jadi aku harus bagaimana?"_

"_tidak bisa menulis huruf arwah berarti tidak bisa mengurus kedatangan ke dunia arwah! Kau harus mengantarnya ke bagian 'salah kirim' " lanjut ino._

"_kebagian 'salah kirim'?" teriak Sakura dengan penuh kekagetan._

"_..ta.. tapi itu kan khusus untuk…"_

"_tidak ada waktu lagi, cepatlah pergilah!" usir ino sambil membukakan sebuah kotak dan kami langsung terhisap kedalamnya._

"_Heiiii Sakuraaa! Kenapa dengan ku? Apa kematianku bermasalah?" tanyaku disela-sela perjalanan penuh kecepatan ini_

"_yah! Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti! Biar bagian 'salah kirim' yang menjelaskan permasalahannya"_

" _bagian 'salah kirim' memang aku barang apa? kerenan dikit kek namanya!" oh man, aku akan di retur sepertinya._

"_sudah dari sananya 'salah kirim' mau gimana lagi! Sudah lah! Kau dari tadi protes terus deh"_

"_habis semua yang ada di dunia arwah ini memang pantas dikomentari sih!"_

"_kau mau kujitak lagi hah? Atau kutampar?" Tanya sakura dengan tatapan membunuh._

"_aku akan diam!" jawabku spontan._

Perjalanan kami tiba-tiba berhenti, dan kami berada tepat di depan kardus mie yang lebih pantas digunakan untuk menyimpan anak anjing atau anak kucing di pinggir jalan dengan tulisan _'pungutlah aku'_ di depan kardusnya.

"_kita sudah sampai di kantor 'salah kirim' " kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada kardus yang tergeletak menyedihkan di ruang kosong hampa udara ini._

"_ini kantor 'salah kirim' itu?" tanyaku seakan tak percaya. Ckckckck kantor dunia arwah memang sangat menye…_

DUAKKKK

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Sang pengantar roh berambut pink itu menatapku dengan tajam

"_mari masuk!" katanya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sangat sakit._

Saat Sakura mengetukkan kakinya tiga kali, tiba-tiba saja seekor anjing muncul disana –maksudku di dalam kardus-

"_pa..pakuuuunnnn?" kataku. Jujur saja aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku temui ini._

"_siapa kau? Kenapa tahu namaku?" Tanya pakun dengan pandangan penuh curiga_

"_dia sepertinya korban 'salah kirim' pakun!" jawab Sakura_

"_Mustahil! Korban 'salah kirim' hanya untuk binatang saja! Kenapa manusia bisa sampai 'salah kirim' ?" _

"_i..itulah yang aneh pakun, apa yang harus kulakukan dong?" rajuk Sakura_

"_sebagai pengantar roh, kau tak bersalah apapun. Tapi, kau memang agak sedikit sial. Baiklah akan ku antar kalian menuju tuanku." Ujar Pakun_

Pakun membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar dan memakan kami berdua. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah jangan sampai tuan yang dimaksud pakun itu adalah guru kakashi! Atau aku akan benar-benar menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Dan sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan serba merah dengan dinding lengket dan sangat ehmm tidak enak dilihat.

"_hei, sakura! Dimana kita?" tanyaku_

"_didalam perut pakun!"_

"_apa? Didalam perut anjing tadi?"_

"_iya, kau kenapa?"_

"_pantas aku merasa agak mual!"_

"_dasar roh amatiran!"_

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan menurun yang sangat terjal dan agak licin. Sampai kami tiba disebuah tempat yang entah mengapa sangat terang. Di ujung lorong ada sebuah tirai berwarna putih yang langsung tersibak begitu saja saat kami sampai di depannya.

"_Silahkan masuk" suara dari dalam menyambut kami._

"_Ayo, cepat!" sakura mendorongku untuk berjalan lebih cepat._

"_Halo, tuan komisaris bagian 'salah kirim'" sapa Sakura pada seseorang yang Nampak sedang duduk santai membelakangi kami._

"_yo! Ada apa?" ujarnya tanpa merubah posisi duduknya sedikit pun._

"_sepertinya ada yang salah dengan roh pendatang baru bernama Naruto ini. Apa dia ada di catatan 'salah kirim' anda?" Tanya Sakura to-the-point_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Jangan Bodoh!"tawanya meledak seketika._

Kursi yang didudukinya bergeser sedikit

" _dia manusia kan?" Tanya tuan komisaris tetap pada posisi semula._

" _bukan! Sekarang aku roh!" jawabku spontan_

ZRRRTTTTTTT

Sebuah listrik bertekanan tinggi tiba-tiba saja menyerangku dari belakang. Saking linunya, aku bahkan tidak bisa berteriak untuk sekedar mengekspresikan rasa linu yang dahsyat ini.

"_Jaga bicara anda!" katanya_

Aku berbalik untuk menemukan sosok yang telah dengan tidak sopannya tiba-tiba menyetrumku dari belakang.

"_justru anda yang tidak sopan" balasnya_

Oh ya, aku lagi-lagi melupakan hal terpenting bahwa di dunia roh ini pikiranku bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

"_heh! Teme!" pekikku saat aku menyadari bahwa orang-maksudku roh- yang telah menyetrumku itu adalah 'Sasuke dunia roh'_

"_siapa yang anda panggil teme?"_

"_kau! Sudah jelas kau!" ahhh, rasanya benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan di Konoha_

"_nama saya Sasuke bukan teme" jawabnnya dengan tetap berwajah dingin_

"_aku tahu, namamu Sasuke! Dasar teme!" umpatku kesal._

Arghhhh sial kenapa emosiku jadi tiba-tiba kacau seperti ini?.

"_yare yare… tahan dirimu sasuke, jangan terlalu ketat pada roh pendatang baru!" ujar komisaris yang kini berjalan mendekat._

"_Kakashi-san, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa emosi Naruto jadi mendadak beringas?" Tanya sakura_

Kakashi? Waduh waduh, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi panjang dalam tidurku ya?

"_sayangnya kau tidak bermimpi naruto!"_

"_yah! Aku tahu! Biarkan aku menghibur jiwaku walau sebentar!" responku cepat._

"_hahaha! Yah, kau memang butuh sedikit relaksasi!" Kakashi membantuku berdiri._

"_jadi kakashi-san, bagaimana dengan kasus Naruto-kun ini?" Tanya Sakura mengulang_

"_dia ini mantan manusia kan? Bagian 'salah kirim' ini hanya mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan roh hewan! Kenapa dia malah dikirim kemari?" Tanya kakashi yang juga terlihat heran_

"_Apa? Jadi aku dianggap binatang? Begitu?" kataku sedikit kesal_

"_Hei, tenangkan dirimu naruto! Emosimu saat ini sedang sangat tidak stabil." Saran Sakura_

"_Jelas ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan dari system kami. Beberapa saat yang lalu pun system blackhole sedang kacau. Tunggu! Aku akan menghubungi Petinggi dunia Arwah" seusai mengucapkan katakata itu, tiba-tiba saja wujud kakashi menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi 'pop' dan kepulan asap._

"_yang benar-benar mengganjalku saat ini adalah kenapa aku bisa salah begini? Apa waktu kematianku salah? Apa aku tidak seharusnya mati pada saat ini? Lantas kenapa aku ada di sini? Jika aku bermimpi aku jelas-jelas tidak akan mengungkit mimpi dalam mimpi. Kenapa sebenarnya ini?" kataku frustasi._

"_intinya anda sedang sial" komentar Sasuke dunia roh dengan sangat dingin._

"_Ughhh! Heh teme kuberi tahu ya! Mau kau jadi manusia kek, jadi roh kek. Kau tetap sangat menyebalkan!" umpatku. Haduh haduh emosiku ini benar-benar sedang meledak ya?_

"_Terserah anda, saya merasa belum pernah mengenal anda." Jawabnya. Arrrgggghhhh mengesalkan saja!_

"_sudahlah naruto. Jangan buang tenagamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu" lerai Sakura._

Sakura memang benar, tidak ada gunanya aku mengumpat dia! Hanya buang-buang tenaga saja! Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong tenaga, aku jadi teringat ramennnn! Ichiraku ramen, aku merindukanmu!

"_bodoh, sudah mati masih ingat makanan" celetuk sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya._

"_Terserah aku ! dasar kau teme!"_

"_sudahhhh kalian berdua! Berhentilah!" teriak Sakura setengah frustasi_

"_dia yang mulai duluan!" kataku merajuk_

"_kalian berdua sama saja! Diamlah! Dan duduk dengan tenang" Sakura menempatkan posisi duduknya tepat di antara aku dan Sasuke. Rasanya aku seperti kembali ke tim tujuh deh. Dunia Arwah ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan Konoha._

"_hei, sakura-chan" panggilku pada Sakura_

"_Hem?"_

"_apa di dunia arwah ini tidak ada roh yang mirip denganku? Aku melihat ada arwah-arwah yang mirip dengan teman-temanku di konoha, berarti aku juga punya roh kembaran bernama naruto juga kan?" tanyaku_

"_itu…"_

"_pop"_

"_Maaf menunggu lama!" kakashi sensei datang membuyarkan percakapan antara aku dan sakura._

"_Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung berdiri dengan antusias_

"_ternyata memang ada sedikit masalah!" kakashi membuka buku laporannya_

"_disini dijelaskan bahwa Naruto belum saatnya meninggal. Tapi ternyata belum lama ini ada revisi dari pusat tentang kematian naruto yang menegaskan bahwa Naruto harus mati pada tanggal sekarang. Tapi masalahnya surat revisi itu belum disahkan oleh pusat sedangkan shinigami malah bertindak lebih dulu."terang Kakashi. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bengong. Apa-apaan system dunia ini? Ckckck yang lebih parah, kenapa harus aku yang mengalami pe-revisian dadakan itu?_

"_sudah saya katakan tadi, anda sedang sial!" komentar Sasuke dengan tampang tenang seperti biasa._

"_errrggghhhh…"_

"_aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto. Maka dari itu lah pusat memberikan dua pilihan untukmu!"_

"_Pilihan?"_

"_benar! Karena kasusmu ini adalah murni kesalahan system, dan baru kali ini terjadi. Pusat memberikan dua pilihan untukmu." Terang kakashi._

"_dengan kata lain ini kasus perdana?" Tanya sakura_

"_benar, tapi kesalahan ini hanya akan terjadi sekali ini! Dengan kata lain pertama dan terakhir!"_

"_kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang ikut penasaran_

"_selama ini belum pernah ada revisi untuk kematian seseorang. Pada dasarnya seorang makhluk hidup garis kehidupannya dibumi sudah digariskan sebelum dia diciptakan. Lahir, kecelakaan, kesuksesan, sakit, jodoh, kemakmuran dan tentu saja kematian sudah di tertulis dan benar-benar bersifat mutlak. Namun ternyata ada sedikit kesalahan pada catatan hidup Naruto ini!" kakashi menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuka lembar demi lembar surat laporan dari pusat._

"_kesalahan?"_

"_benar! Ada sedikit diskomunikasi antara beberapa catatan perjalanan hidup naruto yang berpotensi mengacaukan catatan perjalanan roh lainnya. Dan kesalahan ini akan bersifat sistemik!"_

"_dengan kata lain, aku jadi virus begitu?"_

"_wah, tidak disangka kau bisa sepintar itu! Yup! Untuk menghindari itulah kemudian revisi dilakukan, tapi sayangnya waktu yang tidak tepat ini membuatnya jadi kacau."_

"_malang sekali nasibmu naruto!" ujar Sakura_

"_untuk permintaan maaf, pusat memberikan dua pilihan untuk mu! Pilihan satu, kau tetap mati dengan tetap menunggu hingga surat revisi selesai. Atau pilihan dua, kau bisa hidup kembali dengan memperbaiki garis kehidupanmu? Pilihan ada di tanganmu."_

"_memperbaiki garis kehidupan?"_

"_benar, bukankah kematianmu saat ini di sebabkan oleh revisi untuk menyelamatkan garis kehidupan roh yang lain? Jadi untuk membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia adalah kau harus bisa memperbaiki garis kehidupanmu yang kacau itu."_

"_bagaimana jika aku memilih mati?"_

"_kau hanya tinggal diam saja disini, dan menunggu hingga revisi selesai dilakukan. Jika memungkinkan kau bisa dihidupkan kembali untuk reinkarnasi. Tapi kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil" _

"_kalau aku ingin memperbaiki garis kehidupan, Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_karena buku takdir tidak boleh dibaca roh mantan manusia, maka kami lah yang akan membimbingmu untuk memperbaiki garis kehidupanmu. Namun ada sedikit masalah, roh hanya bisa kembali ke jasad pada saat kalender dunia arwah berakhir! Sedikit saja terlambat kau tidak akan bisa kembali untuk selamanya. Kalau sudah begitu, kau tetap saja mati. Untuk itulah, kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu itu sebelum kalender dunia arwah tahun ini berakhir! "_

"_kapan kalender dunia arwah berakhir?"_

"_tepat saat sinar yang ada dalam kalung mu itu menghilang" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk Kalung pemberian nenek Tsunade_

"_kalung ini?"_

"_iya, tadi kami sudah men-set kalungmu sebagai jam alaram yang sesuai dengan penanggalan dunia arwah"_

"_jadi? Apa yang kau pilih?"_

"_me..mengenai itu…"_

"_oh iya, ada yang lupakan, kau akan ditemani Sakura dan Sasuke dalam perjalananmu mengubah garis kehidupanmu itu. Dan aku sebagai komandan kalian"_

"_he?" ini sih gak beda jauh sama pas menjalankan misi_

"_baiklah! Aku memilih pilihan ke dua!" kataku mantap. Ah kalau aku gagal ujung-ujungnya mati juga kan? Yah untung-untung usaha dulu deh!_

"_wah wah wah,, cepat sekali kau membuat keputusan? Baiklah, karena kau sudah memutuskan. Mari kita lihat apa yang harus kau kerjakan."_

_Kakashi membuka lembar demi lembar buku laporan itu._

"_kau akan tinggal di dunia manusia dalam wujud roh, selama masa tugasmu kau harus mencari partner manusia yang bisa menghubungkanmu dengan dunia manusia. Diantara sekian banyaknya orang-orang yang mengenalmu, hanya ada satu teman yang bisa melihatmu. Temukan dia dan pastikan dia mau membantumu! Mengerti?"_

"_hem.."_

"_untuk bisa menemukan orang yang akan menjadi partner mu itu, kau harus masuk ke alam mimpi temanmu itu, dan lihat mana orang yang benar-benar mempercayaimu. Jika dia melakukan apa yang sudah tertulis disini! Dialah partnermu. Nah, pergilah!"_

Setelah mengucapkan ini itu, kakashi membukakan tirai tempat kami masuk tadi.

"_ayo!" ajak Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan gayung raksasanya._

"_Gayung?"_

"_kenapa? Kau mau protes lagi?" Tanya sakura sambi memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang siap meluncur kapanpun._

"_glekhhh… baiklah.. sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa" kataku sambil ikut menaiki gayung raksasa itu"_

Maaf sebetulnya aku ingin sekali mengomentari Gayung bu*** itu, tapi mengertilah akan keadaanku.

"_berpegangan!" perintah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk di pegangan gayung_

"_siap Naruto!" ujar Sakura memperingtkan_

"_Menuju dunia manusia. Gayung yip yip!"_

Dan kami meluncur dengan kecepatan super yang jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan ember milik sakura. Perjalananku sepertinya akan dimulai. Memperbaiki nasib? Hal konyol yang malah benar-benar mempertaruhkan hidup-matiku dimasa depan.

~Episode 1 End~

Cerita yang tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiranku, baiknya dilanjutkan atau tidak? Review yakkkk… ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 2 : 'Teruslah hidup!'

Saat itu menjelang tengah malam dan kazekage sedang duduk sendirian di kantornya, membaca laporan panjang yang lewat begitu saja melalui otaknya tanpa meninggalkan makna sedikit pun. Dia sedang menunggu kabar dari Kage negeri Konoha yang jauh, dan diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaaan kapan kabar tersebut datang, ia berusaha keras untuk menekan ingatan tak menyenangkan akan minggu yang sangat panjang, melelahkan, serta sulit, nyaris tak ada ruang tersisa di otaknya untuk hal-hal lain. Semakin ia berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada halaman tercetak di depannya, semakin jelaslah tragedy buruk yang melanda sahabat dekatnya itu.

Denyut nadi sang Kazekage bertambah cepat mengingat peristiwa demi peristiwa itu, karena baginya semua ini tidaklah adil dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat yang telah menyadarkannya dulu harus pergi secepat ini? Sungguh ia tak habis pikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sangat tidak berguna, kenapa dia tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Suasana muram sedang menyelimuti seluruh negeri" Kage negeri ame menyimpulkan, nyaris tanpa menyembunyikan air matanya.

Dan kenyataannya, itu betul sekali. Sang Kazekage merasakannya sendiri; orang-orang betul-betul tampak murung dari biasanya. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir ini cuaca pun ikut suram. Banyak kabut dingin, dan ini tidak benar, ini tidak normal…

Dia membalik laporan ke halaman dua melihat laporan itu masih panjang, lalu menyerah. Seraya meregangkan lengan di atas kepala, dia melihat ke sekeliling kantornya dengan pilu. Disana, didekat jendela-jendela panjang berbingkai, yang sekarang tertutup rapat karena hawa dingin yang aneh. Kazekage teringat akan kenangannya saat Naruto datang padanya setelah kasus penculikannya dulu. Betapa dia menatap iri pada sang Kazekage karena telah menjadi Kage mendahuluinya. Kazekage itu ingat betul bagaimana Naruto berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage dimasa depan. Ah semua ingatan ini hanya membuatnya merasa semakin bersedih.

Dengan langkah ringan sang Kazekage bangkit dan berjalan ke jendela, memandang kabut yang berkumpul dan menekan jendela. Saat itulah, ketika berdiri membelakangi ruangan, dia mendengar cengiran pelan dibelakangnya.

Dia membeku, hidungnya menempel pada bayangan wajahnya yang penuh dengan ekspresi kekagetan di kaca jendela yang gelap. Dia mengenali cengiran itu. Dia kenal persis siapa pemilik cengiran khas itu. Dia berbalik, sangat perlahan, menghadap ruangan yang kosong.

"Naruto?" panggil sang Kazekage berusaha untuk lebih tenang daripada yang dirasakannya.

Sesaat dia membiarkan dirinya dikuasai harapan mustahil bahwa akan ada yang menjawabnya. Namun, hening merayap. Tak ada siapapun disana. Sunyi.

_Naruto merasa suaranya telah hampir serak. Orang di hadapannya ini membuatnya gila! Bagaimana mungkin? Ia telah berusaha menyadarkan sahabat pasirnya itu akan kehadirannya. Tapi, nihil! Pria bermata panda itu tak kunjung sadar akan keberadaannya. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha nyengir sekeras mungkin._

_"Gila! Sampai kapan aku harus nyengirr?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya menyadarkan sang Kazekage._

_"Sampai temanmu menyadarimu! Cepat, lakukan lebih keras lagi!" perintah Sakura-dunia-roh._

_"Kalau disuruh ngomong sih gak masalah, lah ini? Nyengir! Dikira gampang apa?" protes Naruto._

_"Itu salah anda sendiri, kenapa anda sering nyengir dulu?" Respon Sasuke bagai minyak tanah yang di semburkan kedalam api yang sedang bergejolak. Mana dia tahu kebiasaannya nyengirnya dulu bisa jadi kode untuk menyelamatkan kehidupannya? Seketika saja, wajah Naruto memerah. Tapi, ia buru-buru meredam dirinya sendiri saat hawa ingin-menonjok-sakura-dunia-roh-terasa-semakin-mencekam._

_"Udah deh, jangan ngajak ribut mulu! Capek nih! Dipikir gampang apa nyengir bervolume begini?" gerutu Naruto pada akhirnya._

_Dua jam telah berlalu, tapi cengiran super Naruto tak sanggup menyadarkan Gaara._

_"Asli, nyerah ah!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya dilantai._

_"Anda sudah menyerah lagi? Benar-benar minta mati, ya?" detik itu Naruto merasa sosok Sasuke di dunia manapun seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk membuatnya kesal._

_"KAU! BISA TUTUP MULUT MU?" tegas Naruto._

_"Kalau anda masih punya kekuatan untuk meneriaki saya, kenapa tidak anda gunakan untuk menyadarkan teman anda?" respon Sasuke dengan dingin._

_Dan, kumplitlah sudah kekesalan naruto… "Aghhhh kenapa aku harus nyengir begini keras sih?"_

_"Salahkan teman anda yang tidak pernah tertidur itu! Jadi, anda harus nyengir ekstra untuk bisa menyadarkannya!"_

_"GAARA SIALANNN! SADARLAH KAU! AKU DISINI…"_

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Suzune datang diikuti Sakura yang pakaiannya kini telah dipenuhi merah darah.

"Ka..kami.." Sakura bermaksud akan memberikan laporan ketika kemudian tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Hokage perempuan itu sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

Tanpa penjelasan pun Tsunade sudah tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sebagai Tabib no 1 di Konoha ia bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat kemungkinan-kemungkinan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto tetap dalam pengawasanmu Suzune!"

"Ta..tapi Naruto sudah –"

"Dia belum mati! Dia hanya tertidur." Bentak Hokage.

Suzune tersentak, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyadari keseriusan Hokage.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik." Suzune menggenggam erat tangan rekan kerjanya ini.

Sakura menatap Suzune dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya telah memerah dan menampakkan garis-garis letih yang terlihat jelas. Dengan anggukan lemah, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah sang ketua.

Di sepanjang koridor bagian barat ini, hanya ada dua kamar, di kamar sebelah utara tampak sesosok pria kyuubi tertidur pulas. Tidur, hingga napasnya hampir tak terlihat. Daripada disebut tidur, kata 'mati´ jauh lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanya. Badannya yang penuh dengan selang yang saling tersambung itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya tampak sangat mengerikan.

Berbicara mengenai kata 'mengerikan´, tak jauh dari ruangan itu tampak sekumpulan orang berbaju lusuh yang sama-sama terlihat mengerikan. Bernapas tapi tatapan mereka seolah kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada pandangan mereka. Saat ini, mereka malah terlihat seperti kumpulan zombie yang sedang dalam control seseorang.

Derap langkah menggema dikoridor rumah sakit yang nampak tidak lenggang itu. Ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis berseru pada pria yang baru saja datang dan bergabung bersama kerumunan itu.

"Ba..bagaimana keadaan Hinata-nee?" Tanya si gadis dengan suara bergetar.

Si pria hanya memberikan pandangan lurus. Saat akan menjawab, bibirnya bagai tertahan. Melihat reaksi tersebut, orang-orang di antara mereka ikut menundukan kepala.

"Di..dia, baik-baik saja kan?" lanjutnya bersikeras.

Tapi, pria paruh baya itu tetap saja terdiam. Mulutnya seolah-olah menjadi kaku. Pikirannya terasa bagai terbang ke alam mimpi. Meski ia sadar betul ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Otouu-saaannn!" jerit gadis itu, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Kepastian, setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan sekarang.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!" jawab pemimpin klan Hyuga itu pada akhirnya.

Disepanjang lorong tersebut hanya ada dua kamar. Yang masing-masing kamar dihuni oleh pasien yang sama-sama dalam keadaan kritis. Sebelah utara adalah kamar Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kamar di sebelah selatan adalah kamar Hyuga Hinata. Maka, tak jauh dari kedua pintu kamar tersebut, berkumpul orang-orang seprofesi yang menunggu dengan berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu sambil tak putus memanjatkan do'a. Menunggu teman mereka terbangun. Menunggu…

* * *

_Khawatir!_

Mungkin hanya itu kata yang bisa dijeritkan olehnya. Jerit yang senantiasa menambah sesak yang mendera. Lantas, ia benar-benar ingin menjeritkan itu agar beranak pinak menjadi sebuah auman tersebut akan memecahkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang menggumpal dalam dadanya, seperti palu tukang batu yang lantang menantang karang.

Semua terasa tak bernyawa. Beku, lantas menjadi kaku; gulungan-gulungan jutsu, shuriken, topeng anbu, jaket pelindung, alat pemberat tubuh, botol racun, bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tempat latihan itu. Semua telah tersulap sempurna menjadi makhluk dari dunia ketiga yang tak punya makna.

_Makna?_ Ia mendesis. Lantas. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah melukis sinis yang rapuh. _Apa artinya sebuah makna?_ Ia lelah. Kelelahannya telah membuat semua yang ada meskipun tertata rapih, terasa porak poranda.

Berapa kali ia mencoba menguatkan diri? Hasilnya selalu sama saja. Ada rasa sesal yang menusuknya hingga sulit baginya untuk sekedar bernapas. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat keadaan sahabat dekatnya itu sekarang. _Sahabat?_ Yah, jika dia masih layak untuk disebut sahabat! Baginya, tak ada orang yang jauh tak berguna dibandingkan dirinya saat ini. Bahkan, Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah itu pun bisa begitu terlihat gagah saat menyelamatkan Naruto. Tapi dia? Dia, hanya bisa mematung dan membeku di tempat.

Ah, andai waktu bisa kembali walau sesaat! Ia benar-benar berharap biar dirinya sajalah yang mati menggantikan sahabatnya! Dia terlalu berlumuran dosa untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Orang tak berguna sepertinya, mana pantas tetap hidup?

Dan, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkan kehidupannya? Setelah ditinggal mati oleh hampir seluruh klan-nya, ia juga membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Lantas sekarang? Sahabat yang menyadarkannya-pun harus ikut mati pula? Kenapa orang-orang yang berarti baginya harus mati secepat ini? Apa ini kutukan? Kenapa harus dia yang dikutuk?

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di batang pohon besar itu, wajahnya yang putih terlihat pucat. Ia menarik napas dalam, baginya tak ada yang jauh lebih menyesakkan dari pada keadaannya saat ini. Detik-detik sebelum tubuh pria berambut pirang itu tergeletak, terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bagai kaset kusut yang sudah butut.

Alhasil? Di sinilah ia, duduk merenung dengan segudang penyesalan yang tak berarti apapun.

Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi sial! Bayangan tubuh kaku Naruto malah semakin terlihat jelas di benaknya.

"Teme!"

Kaget, teriakan itu jelas ditujukan Naruto untuk memanggilnya. Ia memandang sekeliling taman. Namun nihil, bagai gaung suara itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Heh TEME!"

Kali ini, suara itu semakin mengeras. Sulit baginya untuk tidak mencari asal suara. Tapi, seperti dugaannya, tak ada siapapun disana.

Sasuke merasa dirinya mulai berhalusinasi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi meditasi.

_Tenangkan pikiranmu Sasuke! Ini hanya ilusi. Kuasailah dirimu. Naruto sudah mati. Kau harus ingat itu!_

Ujarnya sambil tak henti mengingatkan diri.

"TEMEEEE!"

Dan, suara itu malah terdengar semakin jelas.

"_Cepat lakukanlah sesuatu! Dia mulai menyadari kehadiranmu." Pekik Sakura-dunia-roh dengan tak sabar._

"_Lakukan apa?" kataku bingung. Memangnya ada yang bisa kulakukan? Aku kan Hantu!_

"_Saat ini kau sedang dalam dunia mimpi! Kau bisa terlihat olehnya! Cepat, sebelum ia sadar!"_

"_Ia, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" jujur saja aku bingung! Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tempo waktu ini terlalu sempit bagiku untuk bisa berpikir._

"_Anda bisa menciumnya" Saran Sasuke-dunia-roh dengan tiisnya._

"_Ah, benar! Biar kucium saja!" kataku, bagai menemukan ide baru._

_Yah! Aku harus menciumnya!_

_Mencium?_

_Tu..tunggu, kok rasanya ganjil ya?_

_Ah, bodo, yang penting aku bisa punya partner._

_Aku mendekatkan diriku pada sosok Sasuke yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi meditasi. Dengan perlahan aku berjongkok tepat dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja memiringkan wajahku._

_Tapi…_

_5cm_

_Aneh! Kenapa rasanya jadi jijik?_

_3cm_

_Tu..tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa ini? Menjijikan! Perutku mual!_

_1cm.._

Byuuurrrrr…

Sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kaget, Sasuke terperanjat dari mimpinya. Mimpi paling gak wajar dalam hidupnya! Keringatnya mengalir deras. Dan perutnya mendadak mual! Mimpi macam apa tadi? Dan sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meremas perutnya!

Ueeekkkk

Woeeekkkk…

Semuanya tercampur aduk! Merinding mual bingung kesal jijik aneh dan yang pasti gak masuk akal!

Sedosa apapun Sasuke sama Naruto, ia gak pernah membayangkan Kami-Sama akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman paling MENJIJIKAN dari semua hukuman.

Sasuke menekan pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat jadi bertambah pucat. Ini mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menggelitik pendengarannya.

Sasuke berbalik dengan lemas. Mimpi buruknya barusan membuat ia mual luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan sigap.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau kenapa?" si gadis tampak sangat khawatir.

"Su..sudah ku bilang! Aku ti… ueekkkkk" dan rasa mual itu malah semakin parah.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-"

Dan, setelah mengeluarkan rasa mualnya yang terakhir. Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja! Pingsan? Yah, sepertinya tak ada yang mampu membuat dia sangat mual dari pada adegan bodoh dalam mimpi yang seakan benar-benar terjadi itu. Dan rasa mualnya itu membuatnya dehidrasi hingga pingsan dengan tidak elit dihadapan Sakura yang saat ini jadi panik luar biasa.

Tak jauh dari adegan Sasuke yang pingsan, roh Naruto pun mengalami hal yang sama. Perutnya bergejolak hebat! Mual, hingga seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"_Bodoh, kenapa kau malah melakukan itu?" Sakura-dunia-roh menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa._

"_Ueeekkk" aku merasa seluruh tubuhku benar-benar mual! Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah menciumnya? Apa kebodohanku sudah sampai pada stadium akhir?_

"_Belum pernah saya melihat roh mantan manusia sebodoh anda." Sasuke-dunia-roh bergumam dengan sangat jelas._

"_Ka..Kau?" Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk semenyebalkan dia? Dan melihat tampangnya? Aku malah jadi tambah muaaallllll…._

"_Sudah, tahan emosimu!" Sakura-dunia-roh menghampiriku dan menaburiku serbuk keperakan. Entah apa namanya, apa pula gunanya?_

"_Itu serbuk roh! Tugas kita hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan! Kau harus memulihkan tenaga dulu." Terang Sakura-dunia-roh, ahh! Mungkin ini seperti makanan para roh. Yah, harus kuakui tubuhku agak membaik dengan ini. Kalau Sakura tidak memeberiku serbuk roh, aku bisa pingsan gara-gara muall.._

"_Bodoh! Mana ada roh pingsan?" celetuk Sasuke._

"_HEH! Berhenti mengataiku!" Ughhh sikapnya itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali membunuh roh itu._

"_Anda pikir roh bisa mati? Kalau roh bisa mati, lantas anda apa?"_

_Okey, dia ada benarnya juga! tapi tetap saja sikapnya itu…. "TUTUP MULUTMU!" …menyebalkan setengah mati._

"_Sudah…Sudah… tahan energimu! Besok, kita akan sangat sibuk! Ayo kembali!" Saran Sakura, telah bersiap dengan ember besarnya yang bu…_

"_Kau?" Sakura menatapku dengan tajam!_

"_Kenapa? Aku kan gak bilang embermu butut… ups!"_

_DUAGHHHHH_

"_Kau baru saja mengatakannya tadiiiii!" jerit Sakura membahana._

"_Hanya keledai yang jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya!" komentar Sasuke, sukses membuatku naik pitam._

"_Jadi kau mau mengataiku Kedelai hah?"_

"_Kapan saya mengatakan k-e-d-e-l-a-i?"_

"_Ah, bukan! Maksudku keledai." Dasar, bisa-bisanya aku keselip lidah disaat begini._

"_Sudah-sudahhhhhhhh…"_

_BUAGHHHHH_

_Pukulan keras mendarat perisi di kepalaku._

"_Cepat naik!" perintah Sakura-dunia-roh dengan galak._

_BUUGGGHHHH_

"_Kenapa aku dipukul lagiii?"Tanyaku protess.. wanita ini benar-benar…._

"_Kau mau ku pukul lagi?" Pikiranku terputus ketika kemudian Sakura-dunia-roh mengancamku._

_Upsss.. aku lupa kalau kedua roh dihadapanku ini bisa membaca pikiranku._

"_Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar! Cepat naikkkk…."_

"_iyaaaa…." Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang dipukul siiiihhhhh?_

"_Karena anda B-O-D-O-HHHHH!"_

"_Kauuuuuuu….." dan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuhku, atau Sakura akan menambahkan koleksi benjolan di kepalaku. Upssss… aku harus diaammmm…._

* * *

Katanya, ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya! Ia sedang mengalaminya. Saat memeluk tubuh beraura orange dengan paksa, tubuhnya terlempar kesana kemari, pandangannya mendadak gelap. Namun, anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya. Teriakkannya yang bagai alaram kebakaran, menggema keras seperti biasanya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin melihat tingkah lakunya yang konyol, ingin melihatnya senyumnya yang secerah mentari pagi. Ingin,, dia ingin sekali.. ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya pada pria kyuubi itu. Dan dia harus memberitahukannya!

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, dia ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi saja…

Kalau boleh, dia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara…

Gelap,

Dan badannya begitu kaku…

Kelu,

* * *

"_Jadi, Sekarang kita harus kemana?" tanyaku disela-sela keheningan diantara kami. Aku merasa agak sedikit aneh, karena kali ini kami berangkat dengan kecepatan normal. Catat itu, NORMAL… yah, sama seperti kecepatan berlariku._

"_Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit," jawab Sakura-dunia-roh sambil menatap lurus jalanan didepan kami. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ku pikir untuk apa kita focus? Kita kan roh! Jadi bisa menembus materi. So, nabrak apapun, kita pasti bisa nembus. Lagian sekalinya kita kebentur sekeras apapun kita kan roh! Roh ga akan mati. Jadi, kenapa kita harus repot-repot liat jalanan?_

"_Kalau ga liat jalanan, ember ini gak akan bisa jalan!" tegas Sakura._

_Ah, ya! Mereka kan bisa baca pikiranku? Untung aku ga bilang yang jelek-jelek._

"_Sebaiknya anda memang harus berhati-hati" ujar Sasuke yang saat ini terbang dalam radius 1 meter di beakang kami._

_Dia tidak masuk ke dalam ember bersama kami karena aku masih merasa mual jika dekat dengannya! Jadi, akan lebih bijak jika dia enyah dan menjauh dari pandanganku saat ini._

"_Kemana gayung raksasamu?" tanyaku tanpa melihat kearahnya yang kuyakin sedang terbang rendah di belakang kendaraan -?- kami._

"_Rusak! Perpindahan dimensi membuat strutur materinya mengalami perubahan, jadi saat ini tidak bisa digunakan."_

"_Oh," sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapannya. Tapi yahhh, intinya sedang rusak._

"_Karena itu, kau juga tidak bisa kembali ke dunia roh!"_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Kendaraan Sasuke saja tidak kuat menahan gesekan antar dimensi, apalagi ember ini? Mungkin akan hancur sebelum kita sampai di dunia roh!"_

"_Jadi, di dunia roh gayung lebih kuat dari ember?"_

"_Apa maksud anda? Tentu saja!"_

_Apa maksud anda? Justru apa yang maksud kalian? Gayung lebih kuat dari pada ember? Hemmm lama-lama jadi roh logikaku pasti jadi sedikit tidak beres!_

"_Nah, kita sudah sampai! Untuk saat ini kau istirahatlah di dekat jasadmu."_

"_Jasadku belum dikuburrr?"_

"_Tentu saja belum! Kalau sudah, bagaimana kau bisa kembali jadi manusia?"_

"_Ta..tapi kann? A..aku sudah mati?"_

"_Tidak sepenuhnya mati, jantungmu masih berdetak walau sangat pelan"_

"_Be..benarkah? ba..bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Yah, aku tidak terlalu tahu. Kau kan kasus pertama kami! Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang kematiannya dapat revisi." Mendengar itu, aku merasa hidupku ini kelewat sial._

_Tidak terasa kami melangkah semakin dekat menuju gedung berwarna putih itu._

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah peristiwa besar itu, Hanabi tak sedetik pun bisa memejamkan matanya. Walau terasa sangat lelah, Hanabi tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus berada di rumah sakit menemani kakaknya yang kini sedang tergolek lemah di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit pusat Konoha.

"Masih sama. belum sadar." Kata Hanabi sambil duduk di bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit.

"Naruto-nii juga masih sama. tidak bergerak!" respon Konohamaru

Keduanya menghela napas panjang, saat ini koridor rumah sakit sudah lumayan sepi. Karena desa masih harus tetap berjalan, para ninja senior mau tidak mau harus pergi menunaikan misi yang di perintahkan Hokage. Maka, tinggallah Hanabi dan Konohamaru, serta puluhan medis yang bersiaga 24 jam di sekitar rumah sakit itu.

"Apa ayahmu sedang dalam misi?"

"Iya, katanya ia tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Urusannya benar-benar sangat gawat, jadi ayah mau tak mau memang harus pergi" jawab Hanabi.

"Neji-nii juga?"

"Iya, dia sedang ada misi pengintaian. Begitu jaganya beres, ia akan langsung kemari."

"Mungkin ayahmu dan Neji-nii masih lama kembali, jadi tidurlah! Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata-nee" tawar Konohamaru yang mulai khawatir dengan temannya yang terihat sangat mengerikan karena tidak tidur dalam waktu lebih dari 3 hari.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Paksakan! Atau kau juga akan tumbang seperti kakakmu."

"…"

"Berbaringlah, walau hanya sebentar!"

"Ya, akan ku coba tidur!"

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Hanabi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

"Selamat malam." Kata Hanabi sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Di kamar, Hanabi langsung mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya, di sisi tempat tidur. Sakura-nee pernah berkata padanya, bahwa bila Hinata-nee sadarkan diri, ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi masalahnya kapan Hinata bisa bangun? Bahkan Hokage-Sama saja tidak tahu kapan itu bisa terjadi. Perempuan itu, tetap tak sadarkan diri. Tetap tertidur, tak bergerak, tidak membuka mata.

Hanabi memegang tangan Nee-chan-nya. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, ia mengerutkan kening. Apakah ia salah lihat tadi? Sepertinya kelopak mata nee-chan bergerak. Tidak, ia hanya mimpi.

Tapi kemudian, ia merasakan tangan Hinata bergerak, lemah. Ia tersentak dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan berdebar keras.

Kelopak mata Hinata bergerak, perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya terbuka walau sedikit.

Hanabi merasa sangat lega hingga kakinya terasa lemas. Hinata-nee sudah sadar! Hinata-nee Sadar! Hanabi menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, hingga Hinata menoleh lemah ke arahnya.

"Nee-chan sudah sadar?" Kata Hanabi padanya, Senyumnya mengembang. Ia begitu lega, begitu bahagia sampai ingin melompat rasanya. Dengan cepat Hanabi berlari keluar ruangan berteriak dengan keras.. "DOKTERRRR… HINATA-NEE SUDAH SADAR!" dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Konohamaru yang sedang duduk di sepanjang koridor di sebelah ruangan Hinata, berdiri dengan kaget. Kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kelihatannya, Hinata masih setengah terjaga, karena matanya sesekali terpejam lalu terbuka lagi, tapi dari matanya Hanabi tahu Hinata-nee menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis dengan mata lavender setengah terbuka itu memandang Hanabi, lalu membuka mulutnya, tapi ta terlalu bertenaga untuk berbicara. Hanabi mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Hinata untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Halo.. adikku.."

Hanabi tertegun. Suara Hinata-nee memang lebih mirip bisikan, tapi ia mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas. Hanabi tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Halo juga kakak"

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu dibuka. Hanabi dan Konohamaru menoleh dan melihat Sakura-nee dan tim medis bergegas masuk. Hanabi menoleh kembali pada Hinata dan berkata, "Sakura-nee sudah datang. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memanggil Neji-nii. Nee-chan sudah tidak apa-apa. Nee-chan baik-baik saja."

Melihat temannya sudah sadar, beban Sakura terasa seperti melayang pergi. Setidaknya, temannya yang satu ini sudah sadar!

"Halo Hinata." Sapa Sakura ramah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

Dengan sigap Sakura berserta timnya mulai memeriksa tubuh Hinata.

"..ano…" bisikan itu terdengar sangat lemah di telinga Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sakura spontan menoleh pada pasiennya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"..naruto…" katanya kemudian.

DEG!

"Na..Naruto?" Tanya Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, sedikit banyak peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tegang, ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Hinata.

"..ke..keada..an..nya.. ..ma…na?" katanya terbata-bata.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja! Kau tidak usah khawatir!" Jawab Sakura. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat ia berbohong pada temannya ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Sebagai dokter, ia harus mampu memberikan yang terbaik bagi pasiennya. Dan menurut Sakura, jawabannya tadi adalah yang terbaik.

"aku..ingin..me..ne..mui..nya!"

"Ja..Jangan dulu! Jangan sekarang!" Kata Sakura panik

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang tak beres!

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sakura cepat meneruskan kata-katanya "…sekarang kau masih lemah, besok saja! Ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Nah, selamat malam" Kata Sakura sambil keluar dari ruang icu dan menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

_Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku, entah ada berapa benjol yang nongol di sana. Yang jelas rasanya sakit sekali. Meski aku kini jadi roh, tetap saja yang namanya di pukul masih terasa sakit._

_Aku melangkah memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit besar itu, dan berjalan menuju lorong-lorong yang entah mengapa membuatku pusing setengah mati. Bau obat menyeruak dan mengancam penciumanku, mau tak mau aku menutup hidungku dengan spontan._

_Saat kami sampai di ujung lorong terakhir, Sakura-dunia-arwah menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik menghadapku dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dibelakangku –aku masih mual jika melihat wajahnya-_

"_Setelah berbelok ke kanan, di sepanjang lorongnya hanya ada dua kamar. Yang sebelah utara adalah kamarmu. Pergilah, dan istirahatlah! Kami akan kembali besok!"_

"_Kembali? Kembali kemana?"_

"_Tentusaja ke dunia arwah!"_

"_Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"_

"_Kan kendaraan Sasuke sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi kami tidak bisa mengajakmu."_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kalian kembali? Kan kendaraannya tidak ada?"_

"_Jangan samakan kami dengan anda, roh baru!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kami punya kendaraan lain yang bisa kami gunakan untuk menahan gesekan antar dimensi, tapi ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk seorang." Lanjut Sasuke_

"_Oh, ngomong-ngomong! Kita kan 'hantu'? kenapa kita harus istirahat di malam hari? Setauku, bukannya 'Hantu' eksis di malam hari?"_

"_Itu karena kau masih roh baru, butuh penyesuaian! Kau kan masih dalam stage 'jet lag!' jadi sesuaikan saja dengan jiwa roh mu! Kau masih dalam proses pemulihan!"_

"_Oh," sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, intinya aku masih lelah jadi butuh istirahat._

"_Nah, waktu kita terbatas. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Saat aku melihat mereka, kedua roh itu telah siap dengan Sikat gigi raksasa. Ah! Sudahlah, persetan mau pakai kenadaraan apapun! Dunia roh memang anehhh.._

_BUGHHHH…_

"_Adaauuuuu…"_

_Sebuah jitakan meluncur indah di kepalaku, sudah mau pindah dimensi masih sempat menjitakku? _

"_Jaga bicaramu!" kata Sakura, kemudian lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Sasuke-dunia-arwah._

_Dan, tinggallah aku sendiri disini!_

_Aku berbelok ke kanan, di sepanjang lorong ini terlihat agak sepi. Benar kata Sakura-dunia-arwah, di sepanjang lorong hanya ada dua kamar, sebelah utara dan selatan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ketika kemudian samar-samar aku melihat sesosok berdiri di depan pintu yang kupikir itu adalah pintu kamarku._

_Perempuan itu memandang pegangan pintu kamar sejenak. Tidak bergerak. Seolah-olah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk maju ke medan perang. Lalu perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk._

* * *

Hinata merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Seluruh tenaganya seakan menguap habis. Dadanya begitu berat. Saat berbaring tadi, jiwanya benar-benar tidak tenang. Hal itu karena pandangan Sakura seolah menutupi sesuatu tentang Naruto. Ia tahu persis, Sakura pasti berbohong. Bagaimana pun, matanya adalah mata byakugan, ia bisa mendeteksi kebohongan hanya dengan sekali lihat. Meskipun begitu, Hinata mengerti kenapa Sakura membohonginya. Itu semata-mata untuk kebaikannya. Tapi tetap saja, itu tak mampu membuat Hinata tertidur dengan tenang.

Ia masuk ke kamar Naruto dan hatinya seakan diremas begitu kuat saat melihat pria mataharinya terbaring kaku dengan mata terpejam. Hinata menghampiri tempat tidur dan memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang lebam disana-sini. Kepalanya diperban, begitu juga dengan kaki dan tangannya.

Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Naruto-kun, apa kabar?" bisiknya pelan.

Pria itu tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Hinata menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Naruto, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir melupakan wajahmu. Kalau aku sampai melupakan wajahmu, aku akan menangis seharian. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun selain menangis, kemudian aku akan sibuk memikirkan bagaimana wajahmu. Aku akan menguras otakku untuk membuka kembali memori tentangmu. Gawat, kan?" Hinata membelai wajah Naruto dengan ujung jarinya. Pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Sekarang, setelah melihatmu. Aku jadi ingat kembali, matamu begini, hidungmu seperti ini, bibirmu begini, rambutmu begitu…" kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja tertahan.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentangmu? Padahal, lebih dari 10 tahun aku telah mengamatimu. Melihatmu dari kejauhan…" suaranya mulai bergetar, dan Hinata langsung menghentikan kata-katanya.

"…aku memang menyedihkan, saking sukanya padamu, aku bahkan tak sanggup berdiri di dekatmu. Kau tahu? Dadaku bergemuruh hebat, sampai rasanya ingin meledak…" Hinata menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energy yang ia punya.

"..tapi, saat seperti ini saja! Saat aku bahkan tak bisa melihat senyummu, saat aku tak bisa melihat warna matamu. Aku begini berani datang padamu… a..aku.." Hinata tak mampu menahan air matanya, airmata itu turun bagai air bah, membanjiri pipi Hinata.

"..a..aku, bagaimana aku bisa kuat tanpamu? Bagaimana aku bisa bernapas tanpamu? Dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Ku mohon kembalilah! Hiduplah Naruto.."

* * *

_Aku menghampiri pintu kamar dimana jasadku berbaring dalam damai, dan ragu-ragu sebentar. Aku tak punya maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu di kamarku? Tu..tunggu sebentar, ini kan kamarku! Sudah tentu aku berhak disana. Dengan itu, aku memantapkan hati dan menembus pintu itu perlahan._

_Dikamar, aku melihat gadis itu duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Gadis Hyuga itu tak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. Aku melihatnya menggenggam tanganku dengan salah satu tanganya. Aku tertegun melihat cara hinata memandang jasad ku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan tatapan yang begitu tulus. Rasanya hatiku luluh seketika. Dan roh ini bergetar melihatnya._

_Hinata sedang berbicara, samar-samar dan sangat pelan. Dari pada berbicara, kata-kata Hinata jauh lebih terlihat seperti berbisik. Sepertinya ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengatakan semua itu, dan saat aku mulai mampu menangkap apa yang ia katakan, aku menahan napas, terkesima mendengarnya. Suaranya pelan dan dalam. Perasaan Hinata terasa begitu mengalir, masuk dan merasuk kedalam jiwaku. Ujung jemari Hinata yang menyentuh wajahku terasa sangat hangat. Dan tangan roh ini, seolah-olah sedang digenggam langsung olehnya._

_Hinata menghela napas berat, ia menatap jasadku dan saat itu aku mendengar ia berbisik_

"Sukidayo…"

_Keronggonganku tercekat, dan entah mengapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Cara Hinata mengucapkannya: dengan segenap perasaan, seolah-olah ia tak punya lagi tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain._

_Perih, dadaku sangat perih. Mengapa ini jadi terasa berat? Dadaku sakit! Sakit sekali..Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali hidup, hidup untuknya! Bolehkah Tuhan? Apa aku egois?_

_Aku terus menjerit dalam hati, ketika kemudian Hinata berdiri dan tersenyum hangat padaku, ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Saat ini aku merasa jantungku seperti di tusuk ribuan paku beracun. Pedih…_

_BRUUUUGGGGHHHH…_

"_HINATAAAAAA…." Teriakku!_

_Disanalah ia, jatuh tergeletak dengan lemah di lantai kamarku. Tak berdaya. Dan demi Tuhan! Tetaplah bernapas! Kumohonnnn… Hinata… tetaplah bernapas…_

"_HINATAAAAAA" teriakku lagi_

BRAAKKK

Pintu kamar ICU itu terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Dari balik pintu Nampak sesosok pria berdiri dengan peluh memenuhi seluruh badannya.

"HINATAAAA.." katanya kaget mendapati tubuh sepupunya yang pingsan dilantai.

"Ada apa dengan Nee-chan?" Hanabi datang diikuti Konohamaru.

"Hinata-nee?" Melihat itu, tanpa babibu Hanabi melesat menuju ruangan dimana Sakura dan timnya berkumpul.

"Bantu aku membuka pintu kamar Konohamaru!" pinta Neji sambil menggendong Hinata pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

_Melihat Neji datang, perasaanku terasa lebih baik._

"_Hinata, teruslah hidup! Aku pun akan hidup untukmu!"_

_~Episode 2 End~  
_

_asli! setelah saya publish ep 1 saya bener2 ga tau harus nulis apa buat lanjutannya... bingung! setelah berpikir-pikir, yah, jadinya seperti ini... bgm? apa mengecewakan?_

_saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang dengan ke-ikhlasan hati mereview cerita gaje bin ajaib ini... terimakasih...  
_

_terus review yaaakkkk...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 3 : "Dewa Pikiran samadengan Dewa Menyebalkan?"

.

.

"_Selamat pagi, Naruto" sapa seorang gadis berkimono putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku._

_Senyuman itu menarikku kealam nyata dimana aku sedang berdiri saat ini._

"_Anda tampak…." Aku menoleh pada seorang lagi yang mengamatiku dengan saksama "…kacau" lanjutnya. _

_Yeah, wajarsaja! Semalaman aku tak bisa mengistirahatkan rohku. Layaknya manusia, kepalaku terasa sedikit melayang._

"_Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat kan?" Sakura-dunia-arwah mulai membuka pidato paginya._

"_Hem," responku. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kepalaku nyaris kosong. Aku, sangat bingung. Semua terjadi begitu saja!_

"_Apa maksud anda? Jangan berbelit-belit" Sasuke-dunia-arwah menatapku dengan pandangan tajam._

_Jujur, sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Semua seperti benang kusut yang sangat rumit. Kejadian-demi kejadian datang begitu saja ke otakku, bagai hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku, tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Satu kenyataan yang yang bisa ku ucapkan hanyalah, "Ini tentang Hinata" Jawabku._

"_Hinata?" Sakura terbang mendekat kearahku. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Saat ini, pandanganku tak bisa terlepas dari sebuah ruangan yang ada persis di sebelah selatan posisiku. Menatap tembok yang tak kunjung bisa ku tembus meski semalaman aku telah berusaha._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan? Sakit apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagian tubuh manakan yang mengalami masalah? Kenapa dengannya? Apa akibat peristiwa itukah? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sekarang sudah sadar? Dia tetap hidup, kan? Masih bernapas, kan?... semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiranku tanpa bisa aku menjawab satu pertanyaan pun._

_Bahkan, untuk melihat sosoknya saja aku tidak bisa. Padahal, dia ada di sebelah ruangan ini. Tepat di samping jasadku tertidur, hanya terhalang tembok kasat mata yang sangat mengganggu._

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sangat jauh? Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat keadaannya, atau sekedar tahu kabarnya. Dia sangat dekat, Naruto! Dekat… disebelahmu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa terasa ada jurang penghalang yang begitu lebar. Kenapa?_

_Aku, sangat Khawatir!_

"_Aku, ingin bertemu…" pintaku pada kedua arwah dihadapanku._

_Sakura-dunia-arwah menatapku pilu, lalu menghela napas sejenak. "Tidak bisa." Jawabnya, nyaris membuat seluruh persendianku remuk._

"_Kenapa?" Tanyaku._

"…"

"_Kenapa?" Ulangku. Sekedar memastikan, kalau-kalau mereka tak mendengarku._

"…"

_Namun, hening merayap. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar bagai gema di ruang bercat putih itu._

"_Kenapa? Jawab aku!"_

"…"

_Menyadari bahwa semua yang kutakutkan semalam akan jadi kenyataan aku menundukan kepalaku. Kepala yang terasa seakan melayang diudara. Kepala yang membawaku pada rangkaian kejadian yang membuatku semakin sesak._

_Ah, ya! Diantara sekian banyak pertanyaanku tentangnya. Ada satu pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Peristiwa itulah penyebabnya! Peristiwa yang membuatku seperti ini. Peristiwa saat aku kehilangan kontrol pada chakraku sendiri hingga membuat alirannya kacau dan malah merusak tubuhku. Kenapa aku malah terkena jurus mematikan begitu? Meski itu percobaan tapi sialnya malah sukses besar._

_Tubuhku terbanting-banting dan detik terakhir sebelum rohku benar-benar berpisah dari jasad aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tertidur sekarat bersamaku. Mungkinkah itu… Hinata?_

_Dan demi Tuhan, jika itu benar-benar Hinata, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa dia berlari kearahku untuk menghentikan aliran chakraku? Gila! Jika itu memang yang ia lakukan, dia sudah pasti GILA! Aku tahu, dia memiliki mata byakugan yang bisa melihat dengan jelas aliran chakraku. Tapi, tidakkah ia sedikit saja menggunakan otaknya? Chakraku ini, bukan sembarang chakra! Aku punya Kyuubi… dan aku jamin tidak ada orang yang lupa akan kenyataan itu. Ta..tapi kenapa dia? Ah semua ini membuat seluruh perasaan dan pikiranku jadi tak menentu._

"_Ini semua salahku…" aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku, seakan ini semua adalah hal yang memang sepatutnya kusadari tanpa perlawanan. "…aku tahu ini salahku… ta..tapi.." kepedihan ini, rasa sakit ini, seperti belati yang mengorek-ngorek luka di jantungku. Dan aku butuh penawar untuk luka ini jadi… "...bisakah aku melihatnya? Sekali saja! Cukup bagiku. Sungguh aku tak akan meminta lebih. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Atau sekedar tahu kabarnya.. ku mohon Sakura, Sasuke bantu aku.. bantu aku…" bagai peminta-minta, aku berlutut pada dua roh yang melayang di hadapanku. Meminta seakan itulah permintaanku yang terakhir di dunia ini. Berharap kegundahan dihatiku bisa terobati, walau sedikit… ya, walau sedikit…_

_Kedua roh itu saling bertemu pandang. Keduanya hanya memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah._

"…_apa permintaanku ini egois?" tanyaku menyadari buruknya keheningan ini._

"_Teruslah hidup" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba._

"_Eh?"_

"_Satu-satunya cara bagi anda untuk bisa menemuinya lagi adalah dengan terus hidup."_

_Aku tahu, permintaanku telah ditolak. Dan Sasuke mengingatkanku kembali akan janji yang semalam ku ucapkan pada Hinata._

"_Teruslah Hidup, dan dia akan terus hidup untukmu" respon Sakura sambil terduduk di sampingku dan membelai rambutku._

_Sungguh kenapa ini jadi terasa berat.. terasa pedih dan sangat menyesakkan... kenapa?_

"_Semua, memang tidak akan mudah…" jawab Sasuke yang juga ikut berjongkok di sampingku._

_Air mata ini, entah kapan mengalirnya… yang jelas wajahku kini telah basah... dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya… biarlah, biar sakit ini berlalu bersama air mata yang turun di wajahku._

~MoriMorio~

Saat sampai di ruangannya, gadis berambut merahmuda sebahu itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dibalik meja kerja. Rasanya sangat letih, bahkan terlalu letih untuk sekedar bernapas. Rasa letih yang seperti tak terlihat ujungnya.

Sakura sadar, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia harus kerja membabi-buta seperti ini, tapi separuh hatinya terasa berat setiap kali melihat lorong sebelah barat. Dan semua pikirannya langsung terbang ke hari tragedy mematikan yang meski sudah cukup lama tapi tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan ia akan lupa.

Penat, Sakura mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Tapi celakalah ia, menutup mata bukanlah jalan yang efektif baginya untuk melupakan –barang sejenak- rasa penat di dadanya. Semua malah jadi terlihat jelas dan semakin jelas. Rangkaian adegan yang terus berputar ulang di otaknya. Inilah alasan kenapa Sakura tak bisa mengistrahatkan badannya untuk sekedar memasok energy. Karena saat ia menutup mata saat itu pula rasa sakit semakin sesak mendera.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu,

"Ya masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pria sebaya dengan rambut hitam kelam, melihat sosok itu mata Sakura langsung membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke?"

"Yo!" Jawab pria itu "Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Saat ini sih enggak, ayo masuk!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu masuk ke ruangan dan langsung menempatkan diri duduk di hadapan Sakura. Hanya menyisakan jarak yang terhalang meja kerja.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sejak kau pingsan kemarin aku benar-benar sangat khawatir." Sakura membuka pembicaraan sambil melihat catatan kesehatan Sasuke.

"Ughh.. jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku jadi mual" jawab Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, jijik.

"Kenapa, sih? Diitanya alasan kau tak mau jawab… tiba-tiba mual dan langsung pingsan. Kau membuatku ingin memeriksakanmu ke dokter kandungan, tahu!"

"Sakura!"

"Ah, iya-iya… jadi ada apa kau kesini?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat pria dihadapannya ini bungkam seketika. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan semua rasa khawatirnya,

"Tentang Naruto," katanya, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke meja dimana berkas-berkas catatan kesehatan sahabatnya itu tersimpan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. kenyataan itu rasanya sangat pahit karena dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang keadaan sahabatnya. Kejadian yang dialami Naruto sangatlah aneh, dan ini baru pertama kali terjadi di dunia kesehatan.

"Ia hidup tapi mati. Dia mati tapi hidup. Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini," ujar Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum meski malah jadi terlihat miris.

"Oh," satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kemudian,

Sunyi…

~MoriMorio~

"_Jadi, kita akan menuju kediaman dewa alam pikiran?" tanyaku, menegaskan hal yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke-dunia-arwah._

"_Iya, kita akan meminta sedikit kekuatan dari dewa agar kau bisa menjalankan tugas dengan lebih mudah." Terang Sakura-dunia-arwah sambil membuka lembar-demi lembar kertas laporan ditangannya._

"_Kekuatan seperti apa?" tanyaku antusias._

"_Kita akan lihat nanti." Lanjutnya._

_Kami sedang berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang sepi, beberapa meter sebelum ujung belokan Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti._

"_Teme, kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku, heran dengan gelagatnya yang tiba-tiba menjelma bagai... ehm Akamaru –kau tahu maksudku?… mengendus-endus jalanan di depan kami. Seperti sedang mencari jejak pelaku kejahatan._

"_Kau yakin disini?" Tanya Sakura, ikut meramaikan acara mencari jejak yang entah kapan mulai digelar._

"_Ya, sepertinya disini. Sudah seratus tahun sejak terakhir kali aku kemari menemui Dewa." Jawab Sasuke._

"_Oke.. Ayo Naruto, kita mulai transmisi" Sakura menarik tangan kananku sedangkan Sasuke menarik tangan kiriku. Kemudian saat Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya tiga kali ke tanah, kami langsung terjatuh menembus tanah dan tersedot semakin dalam dan jauh kedasar bumi. _

_Kalau aku tak ingat aku adalah roh, aku mungkin sudah berteriak ketakutan, aku pastikan bayangan akan kematian adalah hal pertama yang langsung terlintas. Tapi, untunglah sekarang aku adalah arwah. Jadi Se-extreem apapun perjalanan ini, tak masalah bagiku. Roh kan gak mungkin mati, fiuhhh…_

_Detik berikutnya aku sudah berada di depan sebuah kuil kuno di negeri antah berantah. Sejauh aku memandang hanya ada pasir… gersang dan sangat tidak ber-kehidupan samasekali._

_Kuil di hadapanku ini tergolong sangat sederhana. Bahkan, kata sederhana masih terlalu mewah untuk menggambarkan keadaan bangunannya. Bangunan? Yah kalau tiang kembar ini relevan untuk disebut bangunan. Lantas dari mana aku tahu ini kuil? Disana tercetak dengan jelas 'KUIL' so, mau seminimalis apapun tempatnya kalo judulnya udah kuil maka, saya sebagai roh pendatang baru selayaknya memaklumi ini sebagai 'kuil'. _

"_Ayo!" ajak Sakura._

_Kembali, aku merasa déjà vu akan keadaan ini. Tempat ini tak jauh menyedi –maksudku kurang beruntung- seperti kantor 'bagian salah kirim' yang ku datangi saat aku masih di dunia arwah dulu._

_Kami berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju dua tiang berdampingan yang entah mengapa disebut kuil –padahal lebih mirip gerbang mungkin. Walau kata 'gerbang' masih terlalu bagus._

_Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kakinya tiga kali, ketika kemudian sesosok pria dengan sepatu geta dan rambut putih panjang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami._

"_ERO-SENSEIIIIII…." Pekikku_

_Pria bertubuh tinggi ini menatapku dengan heran. Hell Nooooooo….. demi bumi dan langit, apa jadinya jika pria mesum stadium akhir ini jadi DEWA PIKIRANNNN? _

_Kalau roh bisa pingsan, aku akan langsung pingsan saat ini juga._

"_Hei, nak! Apa maksudmu dengan 'pria mesum stadium akhir'?" Jiraia menatapku tajam._

_Apa maksudku? Sudah jelas, kan?_

"_Kau bilang aku mesum? Aku ini, apa-nya yang mesum?" tanya Jiraia sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri._

'_apa-nya yang mesum?' semua yang ada padamu itu MESUM!_

"_HAHAHAHA…" Gelak tawa menggelegar begitu saja, Jiraia kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum bangga "… kau begitu terpesona padaku ya? Lain kali aku akan menghadiahkanmu sepaket buku edisi terbaruku." Katanya._

_HE? Aku tidak sedang memujimu, tua bangka! Dan apa itu buku terbaru? Jangan bilang seri Icha Icha Paradise?_

"_Kau tahu buku ku?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar._

"_Ugh," aku menelan ludahku, jelas aku tahu! Aku bahkan tahu bagaimana kau mencari inspirasi untuk menulis buku nista itu._

"_Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana aku mencari inspirasi? Kau pasti penggemar bera…"_

"_BUKANNN!" potongku dengan cepat. Jangan mimpi, deh!_

"_Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali memberikan tandatanganku untukmu,"_

_Tidak butuh!_

"_Ah, Jiraia-san! Kalau begitu tolong tanda tangani buku ini, saya penggemar berat anda." Pinta Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk seri Icha-Icha Paradise yang entah muncul dari mana._

"_Sa..Sasuke, kau? Kau…..?" SASUKE BACA BUKU ECHI? Rasanya dunia mendadak kiamat!_

"_Loh? Anda tidak tahu ya? Setiap pria belum dianggap pria jika belum membaca seri buku Jiraia-san!" jawabnya._

"_WHAT? WHAT?" sepertinya aku tahu darimana persepsi bodoh bin ngaco itu datang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan alias PASTI DARI KAKASHI…_

"_Terimakasih, Jiraia-san. Saya sangat menantikan buku terbaru dari anda," kata Sasuke sambil menunduk hormat._

_Well, ini sungguh bukan Sasuke banget! _

"_Hahaha, aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya sekarang, tapi tidak ada inspirasi yang datang di kepalaku…" saat mengatakan itu, mata Jiraia mengekor pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. OMG OMG OMG jangan katakan…_

"_Jadilah modelku, nona manis…" pintanya._

"_Eh?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria tua jangkung yang dengan tidak sopannya menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil berlutut._

_BUGHHHH…_

"_Adaauuuu… apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau menjitakku Sasuke?" kataku kesal._

"_Jiraia-san menggenggam tangan Sakura" Jawabnya sambil mendelik tajam pada adegan bodoh di hadapannya._

"_Lantas kenapa malah menjitakku?"_

"_Karena saya tidak mungkin menjitak Jiraia-san!" katanya…_

_GUE KORBAN… dimana-mana jadi korban! Apa yang salah dengan eksistensiku? SIAAAALLLL_

"_Model?" wajah Sakura bersemu merah._

"_Benar, jadilah sumber inspirasiku!" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar, -red: mesum!_

"_Eh? Emmm…" Sakura nampak menimbang. Ragu-ragu sejenak._

_Disampingnya, dan tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini sesosok arwah tampak menunggu dengan wajah tegang seakan menunggu keputusan eksekusi turun. Keringatnya mengalir deras lewat pelipis yang berwarna pucat. Melihat keadaan Sasuke, tenggorokanku mendadak tercekat hebat. Dan napasku tertahan begitusaja._

"_Baiklah…" jawabnya…. Mata Jiraia cerah, Sasuke mendadak kelam, sedangkan aku…_

_DUAAAKKKK…_

_Tangan Sasuke langsung mengepal dan memukulku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur di pasir._

"_KAU? APA MASALAHMU DENGANKU HAH?" kataku emosi._

_Tapi, bahkan Sasuke tak melihat kearahku sama sekali. Matanya bagai terpaku pada Sakura. Memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah boneka yang sudah sepantasnya dipukul saat sang empu kesal. Melihat ini, aku menyadari satuhal bahwa Hidupku sudah pasti dikutuk!_

"_Kau bersedia nona cantik?" tanya Jiraia, memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu tidaklah salah._

_Aura hitam Sasuke semakin mencekam. Kalau kau mau menggunakan jurus Amaterasu mu untuk membakar Jiraia, lakukanlah! Karena jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah merasengan tua bangka itu!_

_~MoriMorio~_

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi?" Teriakkan Tenten sukses membuat telinga Neji berdengung.

Pria disampingnya menghela napas sesaat, kemudian menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Cemas, kalau-kalau teriakan temannya itu bisa membuat rekannya yang lain terganggu.

"Hem.." jawabnya singkat.

"Ta..tapi, kau kan harus istirahat? Setelah ini, kita akan ada misi baru kau tahu?" Tenten merasa seluruh darahnya mendidih. Keadaan rekan se-tim-nya ini benar-benar meng-khawatirkan.

"Ya,"

"Apanya yang ya? Kalau tahu cepat pulang ke rumah dan istirahatlah, dasar bodoh!"

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak bisa!" jawab Neji tegas

"Kenapa? Kau butuh istirahat Neji! Lihat badanmu? Kau sangat mengerikan. Kalau Hinata tahu, ia tentu tidak akan senang. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir! Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

Pandangan Neji sesaat membeku. Yah, ia tahu persis bagaiamana keadaannya! Yang ia butuhkan saat ini bukanlah istirahat, Tapi Hinata! Karena dia, tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya melayang begitu saja. Melayang hingga mungkin bisa saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia ingin memastikan dengan matanya sendiri, bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

Melihat keteguhan Neji yang bukan pada tempatnya membuat Tenten geram. "Baik, terserah kau! Tapi, jika kau begini terus suatu saat kau juga akan ikut tumbang seperti Hinata dan membuat Hanabi tambah sedih…." Tenten menarik napas panjang sebelum menamatkan pidato singkatnya "… istirahatlah!"

Hening merayap, Neji bergeming. Dari rautnya, Tenten tahu semua perkataannya akan jadi hal yang sia-sia. Namun,

"Semalam Hinata sudah sadar…" aku Neji, dengan nada datar yang rendah.

"Syukurlah…" Tenten menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, saat aku datang untuk melihat, dia tidak ada dikamarnya…" lanjut Neji dengan suara bertambah pelan.

"Eh?"

"... aku menemukannya di kamar inap Naruto. Tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin…" seakan mengerti maksud Neji, mata Tenten membulat sempurna. Bibirnya mendadak kelu. "… cintanya itu kelewat bodoh!" Neji mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Perasaannya saat ini sangatlah rumit, terlalu kacau baginya bahkan untuk sekedar menyandarkan bahunya yang sudah terlalu lelah.

~MoriMorio

"_Jadi, dia roh yang dapat revisi itu?" Jiraia mengamatiku dengan pandangan seolah aku adalah spesies baru yang pernah ia lihat._

_Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya mengangguk._

"_Ah, betapa malangnya nasibmu nak.." respon Jiraia dengan wajah prihatin._

_Ya.. yah, aku sudah sangat menyadarinya. Jadi tolong jangan membuatku merasa tambah sial dengan penekanan darimu!_

"_Apa anda sudah mendapatkan surat dari presiden dunia arwah?" tanya Sasuke, ia membalik halaman kedua dari kertas laporan ditangannya._

"_Ya, aku baru menerimanya beberapa detik sebelum kalian sampai. Dasar! Kenapa selalu mendadak, sih?" gerutu Jiraia._

_Saat kami menginjakkan kaki –hanya aku yang menginjakkan kaki, yang lain terbang melewati– melalui kuil, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan kami masuk ke sebuah dimensi berbeda. Sebuah tempat yang kali ini layak disebut Kuil. Didepan kami, bangunan-bangunan rumah panjang berjajar dan saling terhubung dengan satusamalainnya._

"_Tadinya aku mau menjemput kalian dengan transportasi blackhole, tapi kalian keburu datang… nah ayo kita masuk. Shikamaru sudah menunggu." Kata Jiraia._

_Shikamaru? Apa itu berarti Ero-sensei bukan dewanya? Ah, ya… saat masuk ke kantor 'bagian salah kirim' yang menerima aku dan sakura saat itu adalah Pakkun kan? Syukurlah…ternyata bukan Ero-sensei… _

"_Nah, kita sudah sampai…" Jiraia membukakan pintu gerbang utama, ketika kemudian…_

"_Apa urusan kalian disini?" pertanyaan itu langsung menyambut kami dengan sangat tidak ramah._

_Didepan kami, sesosok pria berambut nanas sudah menunggu. Wajah mengantuknya terlihat sangat jelas, sepertinya dia baru bangun saat kami datang. 'kau mengganggu tidurku!' kata-kata itu seakan ingin disampaikannya lewat sorot mata menyebalkan yang menyuruh kami cepat pulang._

"_Kami diperintahkan untuk menemui anda," Sakura menjawab._

"_Diperintah siapa?" tanyanya mengintrupsi_

"_Presiden Dunia Arwah," Jawab Sakura cepat._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kami ingin anda membantu roh ini untuk memperbaiki takdirnya,"_

"_Memperbaiki tadir? Kenapa harus? Dia kan sudah mati? Untuk apa memperbaiki takdir?" Sebelah alis Shikamaru naik._

_"Yea…. Dia saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk memperbaiki nasibnya agar dia bisa kembali jadi manusia karena takdir yang sudah kembali membaik itu, jadi presiden ingin anda membantunya…"_

"_Jika kau merangkum semuanya seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Apa maksudmu dengan 'takdir yang sudah membaik'?"_

"_Ma..maaf, aku akan mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas."_

"_Bicaralah dengan jelas. Siapa kau?" _

_Pria dihadapan kami ini benar-benar menyebalkan, dengan matanya yang setengah mengantuk ia melihat kami seakan senang dengan kepanikan yang dibuatnya._

"_Aku Haruno Sakura, pengantar arwah di divisi kepresidenan…"_

"_Nama saja cukup." Shikamaru mengayunkan tangannya, megintrupsi kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan Sakura. Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tak percaya, sikapnya membuat Sakura terlihat konyol._

"_Jadi, apa keperluanmu denganku? Kau kan pengantar roh? Kau ingin jadi manusia?"_

"_Bu..Bukan! aku disini diperintahkan untuk mendampingi Naruto."_

"_Naruto? Siapa dia?"_

"_Itu aku!" akhirnya aku angkat bicara._

_Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. kemudian matanya menyipit._

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku Naruto" Jawabku, kan sudah dibilang tadi?_

"_Bukan nama, tapi statusmu!"_

"_Kau tadi bilang 'Nama saja cukup', kan?" tanyaku_

"_Yah, tapi bisakah kau gunakan sedikit saja otak bodoh-mu itu?"_

_Otak bodoh? Otak bodoh katamu?_

_Aku merasa darahku mulai mendidih, orang ini….._

"_Aku ROH!" intrupsinya lagi,_

"_Arggghhhhhh….." akhirnya, hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. _

"_Oke, tahan emosimu. Jadi?" Shikamaru melihat ke arah Sakura, "Kenapa nama Naruto bisa muncul begitu saja?" jelasnya._

"_Roh revisi yang saya maksud adalah dia." Jawab Sakura._

"_Oh, jadi kau roh yang ketiban sial itu?"_

_Dan aku merasa seluruh hidupku mendadak terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan. lebih menyedihkan dari plankton yang hidup di dasar laut._

"_Oke, mari kita lihat seberapa bagus potensi otak udang ini?"_

_Ah, bisakah ia berhenti menghinaku?_

"_Jadi?" Shikamaru menunggu lanjutan penjelasan tentang Naruto._

"_Naruto ini,belum saatnya mati. Tapi, saat dilihat kembali ternyata ada masalah dengan takdir Naruto yang bisa menyebabkan dirinya mengacaukan takdir orang-orang di sekelilingnya jika ia terus hidup. Karena itulah, petinggi dunia arwah merevisi kematiannya. Kematian Naruto jadi dipercepat. Namun, ada masalah dengan surat kematian Naruto." Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulut yang sedari tadi dibungkamnya._

" _Surat kematian itu lebih dulu sampai ke tangan shinigami sebelum mendapat acc dari pusat. Jadi, Naruto belum melalui 40 hari perjalanan sebelum kematian." Sakura melanjutkan._

"_Jadi, karena belum melalui 40 hari perjalanan sebelum kematian dia jadi tidak bisa menulis tulisan dunia arwah?" Shikamaru menatapku dengan tampang prihatin._

"_Tu..tunggu, memang kenapa kalau aku gak bisa nulis tulisan dunia arwah?" tanyaku, aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan._

"_Tulisan dunia arwah adalah kode kematian. Hanya bisa dipelajari saat kau melewati masa 40 hari menjelang kematianmu." _

"_Jadi intinya, 40 hari sebelum manusia meninggal, kami membawa roh mereka keluar dari jasadnya selama mereka tertidur, untuk kemudian diajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Dan tulisan dunia arwah adalah salah satunya."_

"_Seperti diberikan training?"_

"_Iya, seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja saat manusia itu bangun ia akan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi."_

"_Baik, aku akan mengajarimu…" Shikamaru menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Tapi, apa bayarannya?" kemudian ia menatap langsung mataku dengan tajam._

_Seketika, aku merasa Shikamaru masuk kedalam kepalaku. Mengorek-ngorek habis semua memori yang ada di otakku. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Paru-paruku berhenti bernapas. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan tubuhku membeku seketika._

"_Bayaran?" gumamku._

~MoriMorio~

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, Hanabi membuka matanya perlahan. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di rumah sakit. Sejak Nee-chan-nya masuk rumah sakit, ia tak sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah. Hanya pelayan-pelayannya yang dengan setia mengantarkannya pakaian dan makanan setiap hari.

Hanabi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hari ini istirahatnya lumayan bagus daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan badan yang lumayan segar, Hanabi bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Nii-san?" Mata Hanabi berhenti pada sosok Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur Hinata. Matanya tampak awas mengamati Hinata yang berbaring di tempat tidur dan tak sesentipun bergerak dari posisinya.

Neji mengalihkan matanya perlahan.

"Kapan datang?" tanya Hanabi

"Semalam. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak, Hanabi." Jawabnya sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Melihat lingkar mata Neji yang bertambah banyak Hanabi berujar, "Nii-san tidak tidur lagi?"

Neji hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian memfokuskan diri pada sosok berbaring di depannya.

"Tapi, sekarang bukannya Nii-san ada misi? Kenapa tidak istirahat?" protes Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bisa menutup mata ku."

Mendengar itu, Hanabi merasa semua kepedihannya jadi bertambah. Tapi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nii-san-nya ini sedikit keras kepala. Mungkin karena ayah Hanabi sekarang sedang tidak di Konoha, Neji merasa harus bertanggung jawab sebagai saudara sepupu tertua.

Melihat raut Hanabi yang kian redup, Neji kembali memaksakan senyumnya yang malah terlihat semakin mengerikan karena garis-garis lelah di wajahnya tersorot lampu, "Tenang lah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Neji.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Neji-nii. Mungkin Neji-nii merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Tapi, nii-san membuat hanabi semakin sedih." Ujar Hanabi kemudian pergi dari ruangan bercat pucat itu.

Neji terdiam, otaknya seperti mengingatkan kembali percakapan terakhirnya bersama Tenten kemarin.

'_Baik, terserah kau! Tapi, jika kau begini terus suatu saat kau juga akan ikut tumbang seperti Hinata dan membuat Hanabi tambah sedih….istirahatlah!'_

Mungkin jika ia menangis semua akan terasa lebih baik, tapi kenapa matanya terasa sangat kering? Apa ia sudah lupa caranya menangis? Akhirnya, Neji hanya menghela napas berat. Kemudian kembali tenggelam dengan sosok damai di depannya.

"Hanabi-channn…." Panggilan Tenten membuat langkah lari Hanabi terhenti. Kemudian gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tenten-nee…" Serunya, Hanabi berbalik arah dan berlari menuju Tenten.

Melihat reaksi Hanabi, Tenten sedikirt tertegun. Tidak biasanya Hanabi bersikap cengeng seperti ini. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu?

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan?" Tenten memeluk gadis yang kini sudah terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks… Nii-san…hiks hiks… keras kepala…. Hiks hiks hiks…"

Mendengar itu, ia sudah bisa memprediksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ah, pria merepotkan itu! Kenapa hatinya bergitu keras?

"Menangislah…" kata Tenten sambil mengusap punggung Hanabi dengan lembut. Berharap semua ini sedikit membantu meringankan perasaannya. Dan tangis Hanabi semakin menjadi.

Perasaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Perasaan adalah hal paling berharga yang dimiiki manusia. Hal yang bisa membuat manusia berubah hingga 180 derajat. Hal yang terkadang begitu menggembirakan tapi menyakitkan, menyakitkan tapi menggembirakan. Perasaan juga kadang bisa menyiksa diri hingga nyaris terasa mati. Perasaan itu sangatlah rumit.

Dan kerumitan inilah yang membawa segala sesuatunya jadi terihat semakin kacau. Seorang Neji Hyuuga yang keras dan dingin, bisa menjadi sangat bodoh saat menghadapi perasaannya sendiri. Otaknya berkali-kali dipaksa kerja rodi, mencari, mencari dan mencari… apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat rumit? Bukankah dulu ia begitu membenci sepupunya yang lemah ini? Dulu bahkan ia hampir membunuh sepupunya saat ujian chunin. Ah, tidak! Itu terjadi lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu dan setelah itu ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata. Tapi hanya sebatas MENERIMA KEHADIRAN saja. Lantas, kenapa sekarang ia bahkan tak bisa menutup matanya?

Ia bahkan takbisa menemukan alasan rasional atas tindakan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Hey, ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mengorbankan diri demi Naruto –yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Hinata sampai seperti ini demi Naruto?

Yang bisa ia simpulkan hanya dua kata, bodoh dan gila. Yah, pasti itulah jawaban yang pantas untuk tindakan sepupunya ini. Jika tidak gila, ia tidak mungkin menerjang Naruto, mencoba untuk menghentikan aliran chakra Kyuubi yang telah terbuka sempurna. Itu hal tergila yang pernah ia lihat. Apa dia tak sayang nyawa? Apa dia tak bisa memanfaatkan otaknya? Ah ya, dia kan bodoh! Orang bodoh pasti menggunakan otaknya belakangan. Tanpa berpikir bagaimana dampak selanjutnya. Pasti seperti itu. Ya, seperti itu…

Namun, dilain pihak Neji merasa sepupunya menjelma menjadi gadis paling berani di seluruh Konoha. Bahkan Hokage saja kalah berani. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya tidak terlalu bersedih dengan takdir yang membawa sepupunya ke rumah sakit yang baunya sangat menusuk ini. Tapi tetap saja daripada berani ini jauh lebih pantas disebut BODOH… hei, Hinata! Kenapa kau sangat BODOH?

Semua pikirannya itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan terbesarnya. Pertanyaan terbesar yang datang jauh dari lubuk hatinya. Saking besarnya, ia tak mau menyinggungnya walau sedikit. Ia terlalu takut pertanyaan itu membuatnya jadi gila seperti sepupunya. Ia tak mau jadi bodoh. Tidak mau… jadi, bijaklah baginya untuk tetap menyimpannya tanpa menyentuh pertanyaan besar nan sakral itu. Tapi hasilnya, disinilah ia… bagai orang tersesat yang tak tahu jalan… berputar-putar pada jalan yang sama, berharap suatu saat bertemu ujungnya, kemudian ia bisa beristirahat disana. Tapi, meski berjalan berapa lamapun ia tetap tidak akan menemukan ujung jalan itu. Lantas, bukankah ini sama saja dengan BODOH? … hei, Neji! Kenapa kau sangat BODOH?

~MoriMorio~

Tenten menghela napasnya berat baginya untuk datang pagi ini, tapi hatinya tidak akan tenang jika ia tak menemuinya sebelum berangkat. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan pergi misi untuk waktu yang cukup lama membuatnya semakin sulit. Rasanya ada berton-ton batu yang mengikat kakinya.

"Neji?" sapa Tenten pada akhirnya.

Pria itu menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapatkan sesosok gadis panda berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Neji tak menjawab, hanya sorot matanya yang kemudian berubah.

"Dari matamu aku tahu kau tak istirahat! Ahh.. aku kecewa padamu!" Tenten berusaha menjaga nada suaranya.

"Tenang saja, meski begini aku sudah siap dengan misi panjang kita." Jawab Neji.

"Jangan bodoh! Kalau musuh melihat wajahmu saat ini mereka pasti akan menjadikan kau sasaran empuk."

"Benarkah? Aku kan tidak selemah itu!"

"Tidak selemah itu? Lihat badanmu sekarang! Mengerikan… kau jadi tak berbeda jauh dari setan gentayangan…" kata Tenten setengah bergurau, tapi Neji bahkan tak tersenyum sedikitpun.

Kemudian hening merayap…

"Ah, sudahlah… aku kemari bukan untuk melihatmu bermuram durja seperti ini… oke, dengar Neji! Setelah dari sini aku akan berangkat misi jadi…"

"Misi? Apa keberangkatan kita dipercepat?"

"Kita? Bukan kita, tapi kami! Oke? Kau istirahat saja. Lupakan soal misi hari ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Posisimu sudah digantikan Shino."

"Apa?"

"Maaf Neji, aku bukan bermaksud menyingkirkanmu. Tapi, sulit bagi kami untuk tetap membuatmu ikut dalam misi. Ini bukan misi mudah. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Hening kembali merayap…

"Aku akan segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Tenten…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tenten berbalik, matanya seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"…terimakasih." Lanjut Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

Deg!

Detik selanjutnya, Tenten menyadari bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak dan paruparunya berhenti bernapas.

"Yah, sama-sama." sialnya, semburat merah tiba-tiba menyebar di wajahnya. Senyuman itu, membuatnya menyadari bahwa seorang Neji tidak akan pernah bisa ia bohongi. Ah, dia melupakan byakugan!

'_Jadi, kau kemari untuk meminta Neji mengundurkan diri dari misi?' Tsunade menumpuk tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat dibawah dagu._

'_Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak beristirahat dengan benar, saya takut kalau Neji hanya akan mencelakakan dirinya saat misi. Saya mohon Hokage-sama!'_

"Tenten…" panggil Neji, membangunkan gadis panda itu dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?" tanya Neji

Deg!

Lagi, Tenten menyadari bahwa sesaat jantung dan paru-parunya mendadak berhenti beroperasi. Apa ada yang salah ya?

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kita kan teman!" jawabnya.

Padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya ada suatu alasan lebih. Sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan sedari dulu. Sampai sekarang ia belum berani mengatakannya. Ya… untuk beberapa alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena dia takut…

Kalau dia mengatakannya, reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan_nya_?

Apakah pengakuan itu akan diterima?

Apakah _dia _akan tetap percaya?

Apakah _dia _ akan tetap tersenyum seperti tadi?

Atau apakah justru _dia_ akan menjauh?

Pergi?

~MoriMorio~

"_Jadi, apa bayarannya?" Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaan yang sama._

_Saat ini, aku merasa pandangan Shikamaru sedikit melunak. Ia kembali pada muka 'bangun tidurnya' yang menyebalkan. Tapi itu justru lebih baik bagiku, daripada pandangan tajam yang menusuk itu. Seolah-olah ia siap menelanjangi seluruh memori dalam otakmu. Dan itu sangat mengerikan._

"_Bayaran? Memangnya apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku._

"_Ingatanmu! Tadi saat menjelajahi memorimu, aku menemukan hal yang menarik. Aku ingin itu sebagai bayarannya, bagaimana?"_

"_Ingatan?" aku menoleh pada Sakura kemudian Sasuke, melihat kearah ekor mata mereka yang tampak tegang._

"_Berikan ingatan-mu padaku sebagai bayaran dan aku akan memberikan sedikit kemampuanku." _

_Aku mengerutkan keningku, semua ini masih terlalu rumit bagi otakku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksudkan._

"_Ingatan yang kuambil tidak akan mempengaruhimu saat ini. Tapi nanti, setelah roh dan jasadmu berkumpul jadi satu memori itu akan menghilang dari otakmu. Hilang dan tak membekas samasekali."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dengan kata lain, saat kau bangun nanti kau akan melupakan semua hal tentang ingatan yang kuambil itu,"_

"_Oh," jawabku. Apa bayarannya memang seperti ini? "Jadi, memori mana yang akan kau ambil?" tanyaku._

"_Aku mau memori tentang Hinata…"_

_Deg!_

_Mendengar itu, otakku datang pada satu kesimpulan. _

'_Saat hidup nanti aku akan melupakan Hinata?'_

_Bagai anak panah yang lepas, ucapan Shikamaru sukses menembus jantungku. Seperti teror, kenyataan itu seakan merusak sistem kendali jiwaku, Persendianku lumpuh seketika. Seluruh jiwaku terasa menguap, terbang, dan pergi entah kemana._

_Dan, air mataku jatuh tanpa mampu kubendung…_

_~Episode 3 End~_

Akhirnya beres… ^^

Maaf ga bisa update cepat. Bukannya gak mau, tapi ini adalah update-an tercepat yang kubisa… sumpah!

Inspirasi saya muncul dan pergi dengan sangat cepat, jadi agak sulit… Gomennasai…

Maaf jika plot masih membingungkan… semoga alasan kenapa Naruto dan Hinata sakit parah itu bisa sedikit terjawab. Jika masih ada yang bikin bingung tanyain aja.. oke..

Minna-san, terimakasih ya atas review kalian~ saya sangat terharu membacanya. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menggembirakan daripada membaca review dari kalian semua… semangat update jadi naik! Hehehe :D

Yang mau baca episode selanjutnya review yakkkk… hehehe :maksa…

Semoga episode ini tidak mengecewakan.

MoriMorio.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 4 : "Rencana Kamisama (dimulai?)"

.

.

Matsuri bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyebrangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat yang berdiri tepat dipusat kota, di salah satu kompleks pemerintahan di Suna Gakure. Langit di Suna Gakure terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Matsuri sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Matsuri yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit di negeri Suna yang selalu cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah terbit seujung tombak. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan seseorang itu adalah gurunya sekaligus pemimpin negeri ini.

Matsuri yakin Sabaku no Gaara terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun perubahan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sebagai seorang Kage, kesibukan sudah menjadi resiko yang tidak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi. Apalagi beberapa minggu terakhir ini, sahabatnya yang dari Konoha terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Pikiran Kage muda itu pastilah agak kacau. Tapi posisinya mengharuskan dia bersikap tegar dan dewasa –padahal dia masih sangat muda.

Matsuri berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di dalam gedung, masih tetap besiul pelan. Ia baru hendak mencapai lantai dua ketika sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti secara otomatis.

"Temari-sama, Selamat pagi" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Ah, Matsuri! Kebetulan sekali. Ayo ikut aku!" Temari menarik tangan Matsuri dan membawanya kembali turun kelantai satu. Pintu ruang Tetua itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Kankuro-sama yang terlihat seperti sedang diintimidasi para Tetua Suna Gakure.

"Sudah kubilang rencana perjodohan ini tidak akan berhasil. Berhentilah bersikap konyol!" Kankuro-sama membuang mukanya, membuat mata kami beradu untuk beberapa detik.

"Jaga bicaramu Kankuro! Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?!" Terdengar suara pria tua yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Apa kau pikir seorang Gaara bisa mengenalkan gadis pada kita?"

"Em, sepertinya tidak." Jawab Kankuro lirih,

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi jawabannya sudah pasti TIDAK! Dengan jadwal kerja sesibuk itu mana sempat dia pergi berkencan. Jangan samakan dia denganmu yang masih punya waktu luang!"

"Tidak sibuk pun dia pasti tidak akan bisa berkencan." Terang Kankuro sambil mengingat-ingat pandangan tajam yang biasa Gaara berikan untuk orang-orang.

"Dan kau pikir sampai kapan kita harus menunggu dia menikah dengan sendirinya?"

"Em…" Kankuro kehilangan kata-katanya,

"Akan ada tsunami besar di gurun ini jika Gaara datang mengenalkan gadis di jadwal sesibuk ini."

"Yah, kalian benar. dia memang pria yang paling tidak mungkin untuk menikah."

"Kau, sadar juga!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini!"

"Sudahlah, kita ikuti saja rencana ini. Toh Gaara sendiri nanti yang menentukan." Ujar Temari sambil menyikut Kankuro.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang bilang sama Gaara. Aku tidak mau!" Rajuk Kankuro sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar ruangan.

"Huh, anak itu benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan!" dengus Temari.

"Cepat bawa semua potret ini pada Gaara dan suruh dia memilih." Suara salah seorang Tetua kembali terdengar. Temari hanya menghela napas panjang,

"Bantu aku membawa semua potret ini ke ruangan Gaara." Pinta Temari pada Matsuri.

Masih terasa membingungkan, tapi Matsuri segera mengambil tumpukan potret dan membawanya bersama Temari ke ruang kerja Gaara.

"A…ano,Temari-sama," Panggil Matsuri sedikit ragu.

"Yah, ada apa?" Tanya Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Tetua?"

"Ah, bukan hal yang penting sih. Tetua hanya ingin menjodohkan Gaara."

"Eh?" mendengar itu langkah Matsuri terhenti.

"Yah, konyol memang, tapi mereka ingin Gaara segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Darah ninjanya harus segera diwariskan. Negeri ini butuh lebih banyak ninja hebat seperti Gaara."

"…" bagaikan badai gurun, Matsuri merasa tersentak. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Matsuri untuk kembali bertanya, padahal dikepalanya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran dengan liar. Hari cerianya yang cerah menghilanglah sudah.

"Loh, Matsuri?! Ada apa? Ayo kita harus segera bergeges" Temari membuka daun pintu pada sebuah ruangan dilantai dua. Kemudian Matsuri tersenyum dan mengikuti Temari dibelakangnya.

_Yah, kau harus tahu diri Matsuri!_

Seperti merapalkan mantera, Matsuri meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Matsuri, sebetulnya…" Temari membisikan sesuatu pada Matsuri. Dan kembali, Matsuri tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baik, Temari-sama" jawab Matsuri sambil tersenyum sopan walau separuh dari hatinya telah melayang detik yang lalu.

Dan Matsuri kembali merapalkan mantera yang sepertinya akan lebih sering dilakukannya.

~MoriMorio~

Gaara menutup laporan yang penuh tinta dan menyimpan penanya kedalam laci. Lalu ia menggertakkan jemarinya dan menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Walaupun ia mengambil peran sang bijak yang arif ketika berlaku sebagai Kage, seringkali ada momen-momen ketika ia menemukan dirinya tanpa daya berubah menjadi remaja nakal yang ingin berlari bebas dan menikmati hidup tanpa beban yang berarti.

Menikmati hidup? Yah, rasanya terlalu mewah bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara, suatu hal yang nyaris tak mungkin ia lakukan. Baginya, semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Hidupnya sekarang ini jauh lebih baik daripada masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

"Sensei," Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian dalam ruangannya. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya pandangan yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?'-lah yang menyambutnya.

Matsuri melangkah maju dan meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku yang bentuknya sangat asing dimata Gaara.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin seperti biasanya.

"Temari-sama memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada Sensei, katanya silahkan anda pilih salah satu dari potret yang ada disini."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, (dia kan gak punya alis :p) "Apa sekarang ini memilih potret juga menjadi tugas Kage?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Matsuri meneguk ludahnya. Dasar, Senseinya ini benar-benar tidak peka.

"Entahlah, yang jelas Sensei hanyalah perlu memilih potret yang paling Sensei sukai diantara tumpukan potret ini."

Dari raut wajah yang terlihat saat ini, Gaara jelas kebingungan. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh pada Matsuri. Ia kemudian membuka satu persatu potret yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian keningnya semakin lama semakin berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa semuanya potret wanita?" keluh Gaara yang merasa heran dengan semua ini.

"Ah, mengenai itu. Ini adalah potret calon-calon istri mu Gaara." Ujar Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu.

"Calon istri? Aku akan menikah?" Tanya Gaara ironi.

Yah, siapa wanita yang akan sudi menikah dengannya? Mantan monster yang telah dikucilkan masyarakat sejak dia dilahirkan. Memangnya ada yang bersedia?

"Para tetua memintamu untuk segera menikah, dan mempunyai keturunan. Mereka sudah mengatur perjodohan."

"Sensei tidak tahu ya? Saat ini anda sangat popular dikalangan gadis-gadis, hehehe"

Gaara lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Matsuri, membuat Matsuri menundukan pandangannya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Bawa kembali semua tumpukan ini!"

"Eh? Ta...tapi,"

"Bawa kembali!"

Melihat tatapan Gaara yang tanpa kompromi, Temari hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo Matsuri! Kita keluar."

Temari meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengambil tumpukan potret di meja Gaara.

Kemudian ruangan itu sunyi kembali. Hanya helaan napas sang Kage yang kerap kali terdengar berat. Membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa keadaannya cukup kurang menyenangkan.

Gaara menatap tumpukan potret itu dengan enggan, setengah hatinya meringis, membuat ia merasa menjadi manusia paling konyol sedunia. Dulu, mengajak bicara pun tak akan ada yang sudi. Tapi sekarang? Para tetua malah menyuruhnya menikah! Menikah? Konyol sekali!

"Tok...tok...tok..."

"Masuk!"

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat atmosfer kejengkelan Gaara naik,

"A..ano Sensei, Tetua meminta anda segera memilih salah satu dari potret tersebut."

Sudah diduga, kemunculan murid satu-satunya ini hanya akan membuatnya tambah kesal. Apa-apaan Tetua itu? Huh, menggelikan.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" jawab Gaara.

"Ta...tapi," Matsuri tak dapat lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Tatapan tajam Gaara benar-benar mematikan. Sekarang ia berada dalam posisi sulit, setengah dari kewajibannya membuat ia harus memaksa Gaara memilih satu diantara tumpukan potret di atas meja, setengahnya lagi bingung bagaimana menghadapi Gaara yang teramat sangat tidak tertarik. Singkatnya, pergi salah, diam juga salah.

Kaki Matsuri tak dapat digerakkan, lebih tepatnya tak berani menggerakkan. Antara Tetua dan Gaara, ia bingung harus memilih menghadapi yang mana. Rasanya seperti terjepit diantara dinding beton yang tinggi dan lebar. Ughh menyesakkan.

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti seluruh pikirannya kembali terpusat pada sosok sahabatnya di negeri nan jauh, Konoha. Rasa khawatir yang semakin hari semakin memuncak membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara tenang karena semua kabar yang datang dari Konoha tidak ada yang menggembirakan hatinnya. Huh, kenapa si bodoh itu harus terbaring mengenaskan?

"Anda lagi-lagi menghela napas." Komentar pendek Matsuri membuat lamunan Gaara buyar. Gaara seketika saja langsung menangkap bola mata Matsuri, lalu mengerutkan keningnya seperti biasa. Tapi tak ada respon yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan? Beberapa minggu terakhir ini anda tampak jauh lebih murung dari biasanya, apa ada yang menganggu pikiran anda?" pertanyaan polos Matsuri sukses membuat bola mata Gaara membesar untuk sesaat.

"Mungkin ini menyangkut kondisi Naruto-san yang kurang baik. Saya pikir, akan lebih baik bagi anda untuk pergi menemuinya sebentar ke Konoha. Saya tahu, anda tidak mungkin meninggalkan negeri Suna, tapi tetap membiarkan pikiran anda terus dilanda khawatir juga tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda dan cepat atau lambat akan mengganggu kinerja anda, ups... ma..maaf, saya tidak bermaksud..." kata-kata Matsuri terputus begitu saja. Tapi Gaara tetap tak berkomentar apapun. Matanya hanya memandang bola mata Matsuri dengan ganas.

Kemudian hening merayap kembali.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah masuk makan siang?" tanya Gaara yang kini telah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi matsuri berada.

"Ya?" Sebetulnya Matsuri bingung harus menjawab apa, hari sepagi ini apanya yang 'makan siang'? tapi wajah Gaara memaksanya berkata 'Ya'. Dan itu malah menjebaknya, karena Gaara pasti akan berkata…

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tuh kan? Sensei pasti menyuruhku pergi keluar, aku kan harus membawa potret yang dipilih Sensei, bagaimana ini? Ah iya, kujawab begini saja…

"Aku menunggu potret yang dipilih oleh sensei." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, selangkah menuju kemenangan. Ayo pilih, Sensei.

"Huh" Gaara menghela napas kembali, "Ambil saja sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Gaara kemudian hilang dibalik pintu masuk.

"Eh?" tentu saja, meninggalkan Matsuri yang hanya diam mematung bagai orang bodoh.

Terhenyak, ya! Matsuri kembali terhenyak untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini. Di hari secerah ini.

_Lagi-lagi aku kalah,_

~MoriMorio~

"_Kau baik-baik saja naruto?" Tanya Sakura._

_Aku bangkit dari tidurku, dan melihat kearah roh Sakura dan Sasuke yang terbang melayang di sampingku._

"_Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat! Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalian ga usah khawatir gitu deh, hehehe…" Tawaku memecah kesunyian. _

"_Tak masalah jika aku nanti harus kehilangan memoriku tentang Hinata-chan. Kenanganku dengannya gak terlalu banyak. Ini malah bagus, aku kan jadi gak terlalu repot nantinya. Lagian mungkin ini memang yang terbaik, tadi aku hanya terlalu emosi. Air mataku netes gitu aja. Mungkin gara-gara waktu itu aku lihat Hinata-chan yang ambruk kali ya, makanya kayak gini. Aku kan pria yang berhati lembut."Aku kembali teringat pada semua perlakuan Hinata pada jasadku waktu itu._

"_Seiring dengan waktu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah!"Hiburku lebih pada diri sendiri_

"_Oh iya, apa dengan meminta bantuan pada Dewa pikiran aku akan cepat kembali kekehidupan normalku?" tanyaku._

_Sakura memandangiku dengan wajah datar yang sulit di tafsirkan. Kimono putihnya berayun diterpa angin malam. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya_

"_Yah, kau benar. Aku kan belum tentu kembali hidup. Hehehe" Kataku, tersenyum._

"_DUAK" sebuah sandal geta meluncur indah melewati kepalaku._

"_Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?!" teriakku seperti biasanya._

_Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam, keduanya melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama. Kedua bola mata mereka meneduh, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata dan mati gaya. Hei ayolah, apa salahku? Aku kan tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak, kenapa mereka melihatku dengan cara seperti itu? kenapa tidak balas membentakku?_

"_Menangislah," Kata Sakura lembut._

"_Eh?"_

"_Anda terlihat lebih bodoh jika tertawa saat ini." lanjut Sasuke sukses membungkam mulutku._

_Ah, mataku kemasukan debu lagi. Perih sekali._

_Sakura dan Sasuke mendekat, kemudian merangkulku dengan hangat._

~MoriMorio~

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang Haruno Sakura selain mendapatkan laporan yang baik tentang kondisi Hyuga Hinata. Semalam, kondisi Hinata sudah membaik. Meski masih lemah, Hinata sudah bisa berbicara. Dan mengambil dari pengalaman sebelumnya, kini kamar Hinata benar-benar dijaga ketat. Bahkan, Hyuga Hanabi dan Neji tak pernah melepaskan pengawasan mereka.

Hari-hari kritis Hinata telah berlalu, bukankah itu menenangkan Sakura? Harusnya sih begitu, ya… harusnya begitu… tapi…

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kondisi Naruto-kun?"

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu menyambut Sakura. Hinata yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Yah, lebih baik." Jawab Sakura walau dirinya sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kapan dia sadar?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu! Sakura sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya begitupun dengan menjawabnya "Aku berharap tak lama lagi."

Dan kembali, Sakura menemukan raut wajah Hinata yang menjadi semakin kusut.

"Nah, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan?" Sapa Sakura seriang mungkin. Berusaha membuat Hinata berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Hem, lumayan." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum manis. Walau setitik air mengalir dari balik pelupuk matanya.

~MoriMorio~

"Apa-apa ini?" kalau ada alis, alis Gaara pastilah sudah terangkat sebelah saat ini.

Matsuri tidak menjawab, tumpukan buku potret itu disimpannya di meja Gaara, membuat meja kerja Sang Kazekage semakin penuh sesak.

"Huh," Gaara menghela napas panjang. Percuma dia memarahi Matsuri, semua tumpukan ini tidak akan jadi menghilang dari meja kerjanya.

"Pilihlah salah satu, dan Tetua pasti akan berhenti memenuhi meja kerjamu dengan buku potret ini." komentar Temari yang juga datang dengan setumpuk buku potret.

"Apa Tetua mengumpulkan semua potret gadis-gadis di Suna?" Tanya Gaara penuh ironi.

"Tidak semua, tapi hampir semuanya sih. Ini adalah gadis-gadis yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi calon istri mu. Lihat, sudah sebanyak ini?!" ujar Temari antusias. Separuh dirinya tak percaya bahwa kini adiknya telah menjelma menjadi sosok pangeran impian para gadis.

"Ada juga yang dari luar Suna, Tetua sepertinya ingin memberikan wanita berkualitas untukmu. Aku lihat hampir sebagian besar mereka adalah klan besar yang berpengaruh." Komentar Temari.

Bibir Gaara melengkung ke bawah, tatapannya tetap datar dan tajam. Gaara mendorong kursinya ke belakang, hingga timbul suara berderit yang terdengar seperti raungan dalam ruang sunyi itu, mengagetkan kedua koleganya yang tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukan potret di mejanya. Suara berisik itu membuat kepala Matsuri dan Temari tersentak kaget. "Aku pinjam meja kerjamu." Katanya pada Matsuri.

Matsuri, yang sedari tadi membisu, melihat ke arah Temari yang berdiri tak jauh di samping meja kerja Gaara, dari wajahnya, Matsuri seakan meminta pendapat atas apa yang dikatakan Gaara sebelumnya, yang dilihat hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah dia pun tak tahu apa yang harus didikatakan.

"Matsuri, bawa semua laporan kesini." Perintah Gaara di ujung ruangan, dimana Matsuri biasa bertugas.

Lagi-lagi Matsuri melihat ke arah Temari, meminta pendapat tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan kembali Temari hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban Temari, Matsuri menghela napas pendek lalu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil setumpuk kertas laporan dan meletakkannya di meja baru Gaara.

"Bawa kursiku kemari dan duduklah di sampingku, bantu aku menyusun ini semua." Perintah Gaara.

Dengan sigap dan seperti biasanya, Matsuri mengambil kursi di balik meja Gaara dan membawanya tepat disamping Sang Kazekage. Kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas laporan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Temari kemudian keluar dengan wajah kusut yang mengerikan.

_Dasar Gaara!_

~MoriMorio~

"_Sasuke, kenapa pendar ini semakin lama semakin meredup? Lihat!" Aku menunjukan kalung dileherku pada Sasuke._

"_Itu kan kalender dunia arwah. Apa anda sudah lupa?" Sasuke membuka kembali catatan laporan dari dunia roh._

"_Eh, berarti sebentar lagi pergantian kalender dunia arwah dong!" kataku kaget setengah mati, karena itu berarti aku harus cepat menemukan partner. Atau aku tak akan kembali sama sekali._

"_Yah, kira-kira begitulah."_

"_Jadi, waktuku tidak akan lama? Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun!" kataku panik._

"_Tenanglah, anda masih punya waktu 10 hari lagi, tidak usah panik seperti itu."_

"_Bagaimana aku tidak panik?! Itu sih sama saja dengan memberi tahu 'Kau akan mati 10 hari lagi, siapkan dirimu!' aku kan masih ingin hidup!" rengek ku._

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Mari, tugas anda sudah menunggu." Katanya menghiraukan perkataanku._

"_Ugh, gimana nih?!" omelku pasrah._

"_Sepuluh hari lagi dan kau akan tamat!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangku. Aku tersentak kaget, dan memalingkan wajahku dengan horror._

"_Hahahaha… jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!" Shikamaru menjitak kepalaku. "Nah, mari kita mulai ekpedisi kita,"_

_Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku, kemudian pemandangan disekitarku berubah total. Yang ada dihadapanku sekarang bukanlah pohon-pohon dan rumah kayu lagi, melainkan tembok putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak tajam._

"_Rumah sakit?" gumamku, dan aku tahu persis apa yang ada di balik ujung lorong rumah sakit ini. Setelah belok ke kanan di sepanjang lorongnya hanya ada dua kamar. Yang sebelah utara adalah kamarku dan sebelah selatan adalah kamar Hinata._

"_Apa yang maksudmu mengajakku ke sini?" Tanyaku galak dan penuh kecurigaan. Apa dia ingin membangkitkan kenanganku dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu?_

"_Wah, wah, wah, luar biasa. Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira ternyata." Shikamaru menaikkan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang sama sekali tidak kusukai._

"_Bukankah kau memohon pada dua pengantar roh itu untuk menemui Hinata-chan?"_

"_Pengantar roh? Hey dimana Sakura dan Sasuke?! Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?!" Tanyaku panik,_

"_Tenanglah, mereka ada didunia roh. Mereka juga kan punya kerjaan masing-masing."_

"_Ta…tapi tadi Sasuke ada di sebelahku!" kataku tak percaya dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dalam waktu satu detik._

"_Ya, dia memang ada tadi. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan sanggup mengejar langkahku. Sudahlah. Mereka kan bukan pengawalmu. Ayo kita urus pekerjaan kita dulu, merepotkan." Katanya dengan wajah yang enggan._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?! Kau ingin aku semakin menderita kan?"Tanyaku curiga._

"_Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau merengek-rengek ingin menemui Hinata-chan?! Aku disini akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Ayo masuk!" perintah Shikamaru dengan tak sabaran._

"_Iya sih, tapi…" aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Shikamaru._

"_Tunggu apa lagi?"_

"_Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi! " Tidak, setelah kau mau mengambil memoriku tentang Hinata. Aku berbalik pergi dan menjauh dari rumah sakit._

_Mana mungkin aku sanggup melihat Hinata-chan? Dasar Shikamaru bre**s*k!_

~MoriMorio~

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi suasana di rumah sakit tetap saja sibuk seperti biasanya. Pasien-pasien yang keluar-masuk setiap menit membuat pusat kesehatan Konoha Gakure terlihat luar biasa ramai. Semua sibuk, entah itu dokter, perawat, pasien, penjaga, yah semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit sudah menjadi sangat sibuk sekali. Begitupun dengan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang telah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan laporan kesehatan pasien berjam-jam yang lalu. Persis saat matahari masih mewarnai langit dengan cahayanya yang terang.

"Sakura-chan? Kau belum pulang?" Shizune membuka daun pintu ruang kerja Sakura.

"Eh, Shizune-san? Belum nih, kerjaan masih numpuk." Aku Sakura dengan cengiran yang semakin menunjukkan garis-garis lelahnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Cepat pulang dan istirahat. Kapan istirahatnya kalau nunggu kerjaan beres! Yang namanya kerjaan ga akan beres-beres. Udah pulang sana, malam ini biar senior yang kerja." Bujuk Shizune.

"Yah, kau benar! sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Kepalaku udah ga mau diajak kompromi nih," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menyimpan kembali sebagian berkas yang tercecer di meja.

"Istirahat ya, jangan bikin kue terus!" Sindir shizune dengan menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Eh?" Pekerjaan Sakura terhenti seketika.

"Hehehe, udah berapa kali gagal?" pertanyaan Shizune bagai panah yang melesat dari busurnya dan menanclab tepat di jantung sakura.

"Ba..Bagaimana Shizune-san bisa tahu?" Wajah Sakura memerah hebat.

"Hey ayolah, ini kan musim si-pangeran ulang tahun. Dari kemarin kamu juga bolak-balik beli bahan kue. Hahaha" Ungkap Shizune.

"He he he, kau memang luar biasa Shizune-san!"

" Kamu sendiri jauh lebih hebat. Sudah sesibuk ini masih sempet-sempetnya berlatih bikin kue. Jadi, sudah berapa yang gagal?" Tanya Shizune kembali pada permasalahan awal.

"Uh, aku malu. Yah sekitaran lah. Jangan menginterograsiku seperti ini dong. Udah ah, aku mau pulang." Ujar Sakura. Langsung menyambet tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ha ha ha.. masa muda memang indah." Guman Shizune.

~MoriMorio~

"Hey Sakura! Kau bagaimana kue mu? Sudah ada yang berhasil?" Tanya Ino yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sakura yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Ah, Ino-channnn~~~~" Sakura langsung memeluk Ino, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Belum berhasil satupun…" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, nada suaranya bergetar.

"Jangan nangis dong, masa gak bisa bikin kue aja jadi nangis sih?!"

"Aku gak nangis, tapi sedih Ino-chan! Gimana dong, bentar lagi kan ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan aku masih gagal."

"Kau sih, mau ku bantu tapi gak boleh. Yah sudah gimana kamu."

"Ya gak boleh dong! Ini kan hadiah special."

"Terserah kamu aja, udah di kasih resepnya masih aja gagal. Aku heran, memangnya kau masak seperti apa sih?"

"Seperti apa bagaimana? Ya sama aja kayak ibuku masak."

"Kalau sama seperti ibumu pasti berhasil. Lah ini, gagal mulu."

"Itu karena resepnya yang terlalu sulit."

"Kau mau menyalahkanku?" Tanya Ino, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Enggak ko, Otakku aja yang bego. Udah ah, aku harus berlatih lagi. Malam ini pasti berhasil."

"Kau udah bilang kayak gitu tiap malem." Ejek Ino.

"Biarin. Bye bye Ino…"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlalu di tikungan. ~MoriMorio~

Sakura menatap frustasi tumpukan bahan kue dihadapannya itu. Separuh dari kekuatannya sudah melayang entah kemana dan ia merasa sudah sangat lelah. Berkali-kali ia menguap, berkali-kali pula ia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantunk yang tengah menggila.

_Ayolah, kali ini harus berhasil._

Ucapnya memantapkan hati. Entah apa yang salah, tapi tiap kali ia membuka oven, kue itu selalu terlihat mengerikan. Dan ia harus kembali membuatnya dari awal. Sangat melelahkan.

Dan ini adalah kue ke 9 yang ia buat. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan mantra dalam hatinya. Kue ini tidak boleh gagal, jika ia masih gagal juga maka tak ada pilihan lain selain mencari hadiah yang lain, dan belum menentukan hadiah apa yang akan dia gunakan sebagai pengganti kue kalau-kalau kue-nya ini gagal lagi.

Huft,

~MoriMorio~

_Ah, dasar Dewa menyebalkan! Mana bisa aku melihat Hinata setelah apa yang kau katakan padaku. Yah, meski separuh hatiku ingin melihatnya, tapi tidak boleh! Kalau aku melihatnya saat ini hanya akan menambah penderitaanku. Ayo, tegarlah Naruto!_

"Kau, masih menunggunya?"

_Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar mengusik pendengaranku, aku mendekat, menuju salah satu pohon besar dibalik jendela sebuah bangsal rumah sakit._

"Hem, bagiku dengan mengingatnya saja sudah cukup." Jawab sang lawan bicara dengan lembut.

"Tapi dia bahkan sudah seperti mayat saat ini, kau akan terluka hinata!"

_Mendengar nama itu disebut, kakiku seolah menjadi kaku._

_Dibalik pohon itu ada sebuah jendela besar dari kamar yang berada di balik ujung lorong sebelah selatan. Dan dari jendela besar itu Nampak sesosok perempuan berkulit pucat yang satengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang penuh memar tak membuat wajah itu menjadi buruk, tapi dia malah semakin terlihat cantik. Terutama untuk diriku yang saat ini seakan terhipnotis olehnya._

"Aku akan lebih terluka jika aku melupakannya Neji-nii." Jawabnya, masih menyunggingkan senyum yang rapuh.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?!"

"Karena aku tidak cukup pintar untuk melukiskan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku bukannya gila, ataupun buta. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tengah lumpuh logika karena cinta."

Diam, Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah ia bingung… apa ia harus terkesan? Terkesan pada sesuatu hal BODOH? Tidak tidak logikanya masih cukup kuat untuk menanggung semua doktrin bernuansa cinta yang membuncah dari mulut sepupunya.

"Aku tidak akan berada disini, sampai detik ini, jika bukan karena Naruto-kun."

Kepala Neji sontak terangkat. Sebelah alisnya naik. Seakan ingin bertanya'maksudmu apa?'

_Sial, aku harus segera pergi! Atau semuanya akan segera terlambat._

"Dulu, saat aku masih kecil aku sering bertanya-tanya 'kenapa laki-laki berambut orange itu selalu dijauhi teman-teman? Apa dia pernah berbuat salah?' semakin lama aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi biarlah itu tetap menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, karena aku malah menemukan sesuatu bernama kekuatan." Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam,

_Aku tahu, walau akal sehatku memaksaku untuk pergi secepatnya, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tak bisa berkompromi. Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan perempuan ini._

"Neji-nii adalah orang yang paling tahu betapa payahnya aku. Di keluarga besar yang mereka sebut klan Hyuga ini, aku adalah penerus. Tapi bagaimana bisa jadi penerus? Aku bahkan jauh lebih payah dari Hanabi yang masih sangat kecil waku itu dan Neji-nii lebih hebat dariku. Setiap hari aku bertanya 'apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi penerus? kenapa? Kenapa?' dan aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya sampai detik ini."

Neji terdiam, masih bingung dengan maksud cerita Hinata, tapi ia tetap mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

"Tapi satu hal, seperti apapun kita, nasib seperti apapun yang menghampiri kita, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Dan aku menemukan itu pada diri Naruto. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan dari semua ini. saat dimana aku sudah sangat lelah, saat dimana aku ingin pergi dari semua ini, dan saat dimana aku menyesal akan nasibku sendiri, dialah yang mengajariku untuk bertahan. Untuk tetap berjuang walau semua orang mengacuhkan, walau semua orang meremehkan. Karena kita hidup bukan untuk menyerah.

"Naruto-kun, selalu berjuang lebih keras dari siapapun dan itulah dia menjadi sekuat ini. Dan aku ingin berjuang mencintainya lebih dari siapapun karena itulah aku harus tetap tegar dalam keadaan bagaimanapun." Senyum rapuh itu kembali tersungging.

"Aku, harus pergi." Lirih Neji, bangkit dari duduknya. Bahunya dibiarkan terkulai. Ia merasa sudah sangat lelah. Ia telah kalah.

"_Bodoh," umpatku, entah pada siapa._

~MoriMorio~

"_Mengenai roh revisi…" Kakashi mengambil jeda panjang, entah apa tujuannya tapi jeda panjang itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup._

"_Kau tak harus melanjutkannya, aku sudah tahu apa yang kau maksud!"_

"_Kamisama!" kepala Kakashi sontak terangkat,_

"_Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan?! Apa tujuan dan maksudku. Lihatsaja, dan kau akan tahu. Ha ha ha!"_

"_Aku mengerti mengapa Kamisama membuat revisi kematian Naruto, ya aku sangat mengerti. Tapi untuk bertemu dengan Dewa Pikiran? Aku benar-benar…"Kakashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya,_

"_Kau tahu, apa yang membuat kisah romeo-juliet menjadi sangat romantis?"_

_Kakashi terdiam, kekagetan menghiasi wajahnya, "Karena mereka tidak bersama. Meski mereka saling mencintai." Jawab Kakashi lirih. _

"_Dan apa kau tahu kenapa putri duyung menjadi kisah yang paling kusukai?"_

_Lagi, Kakashi tersentak kaget. Matanya menerawang jauh, "Karena mereka tidak bersama. Meski mereka saling mencintai." Jawab Kakashi semakin lirih._

"_Yah, Sang putri menjadi buih dan lenyap, bagian itulah yang aku sukai. Bukankah itu romantis?"_

_Kakashi tersentak, "Maksud anda?"_

_~MoriMorio~_

"_Kau sudah mendengarnya?"_

_Aku berbalik, dan menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku._

"_Kau merencanakan ini?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan! Apa dia hanya ingin aku menderita?_

"_Yah, ini bukan murni rencanaku. Karena bagaimanapun Ada Kamisama yang mengatur semua ini." Shikamaru menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar._

"_Apa maksudmu?'_

"_Benang takdir!" Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya, kemudian menatapku dengan serius. "Tak ada yang bisa lari dari takdir." Lanjutnya._

"_Eh?" A..Apa maksudnya?_

_~MoriMorio~_

"_Sebuah cerita bisa dikatakan romantis jika cinta keduanya tidak bersatu."_

_Kakashi tak merespon, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menerawang jauh, kosong._

"_Aku ingin membuat kisah yang romantis."_

_Dan jawaban yang Kakashi cari semakin jelas. Ya, sangat jelas._

_Naruto yang malang._

_~Episode 4 End~_

Episode 4 beres,,, yey!

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update yang luar biasa ini. Gomennnn~ Kesibukan membuat saya harus menunda dan menunda kembali publish-an cerita yang sebenarnya entah mau dibawa kemana.

Satu hal yang tak kalah penting dan begitu berharga bagi saya, terimakasih atas review kalian ^^, untuk episode ini pun saya mohon bantuannya untuk review… kritik, saran, pertanyaan, komentar dan apapun itu akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang follow sama fav, hehehe…

Saya sadar betul, gaya penceritaan saya memang sangat lambat, bahkan terkesan bertele-tele. Tapi setelah saya coba mempercepat laju cerita, hasilnya malah diluar dugaan –malah membingungkan, akhirnya saya kembali lagi pada gaya penceritaan yang sepertinya mulai mendarah daging. Saya benar-benar ingin tahu, apa menurut kalian gaya bercerita saya menjemukan? Mohon saran dan kritikannya terlebih untuk senpaitachi yang sudah memiliki pengalaman yang lebih dan juga untuk readers –saya buat cerita aneh ini kan buat kalian, hehehe… #peace

Akhir kata, semoga episode ini tidak mengecewakan. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya… ^^

MoriMorio.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 5: "Mimpi di dalam mimpi. Sadarlah Sasuke!"

.

.

Burung berkicau menyambut pagi. Awan kabut perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan naiknya posisi mentari pagi itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari keseharian masyarakat di Konoha Gakure, meski kesedihan masih menyelimuti negeri. Sasuke bergelung dari kasurnya, terbangun oleh sibuknya kota memulai hari. Ia tertidur. Semalam kakinya tak tahu arah mengajaknya pergi dari aktivitas keseharian yang membosankan. Sebelum akhirnya kembali pada pemukiman Uchiha yang teramat lenggang, duduk tercenung sendirian di pelataran rumah. Memandang jam pasir. Mengenang masa-masa kecil dulu.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya yang kotor. Beranjak dari posisi malasnya. Bersiap memulai kembali hari-hari sibuknya. Sambil melakukan peregangan ringan, Sasuke berjalan santai kearah gerbang rumah. Melihat kalau-kalau ada surat missi masuk dan membuatnya pikirannya sibuk sementara waktu. Alih-alih surat missi, tumpukan amplop berwarna pink lengkap dengan pita lah yang kini malah memenuhi kotak suratnya hingga sebagian besar surat-surat sejenis tercecer di tanah.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Tak ada sedikitpun hasrat baginya untuk memungut dan membaca satu saja dari ratusan surat-surat beramplop pink itu. _Ada apa dengan hari ini?_ Pikirnya heran.

"Permisi, Tuan Uchiha." Sebuah seruan dari gerbang sebelah utara membuyarkan lamuanannya.

"Hn" jawabnya sebelum kemudian kembali terkaget-kaget dengan tumpukan bunga yang muncul dibalik kurir pengirim.

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya kurir itu, walau ia tak sedikitpun bisa melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kiriman untuk anda. Silahkan tandatangani ini" Si kurir menyodorkan tumpukan kertas diantara tangannya yang penuh memegang bunga.

Terdiam, tangan Sasuke tak seinchi pun bergerak menyambut uluran kertas ditangan si kurir.

"Tu..Tuan?" panggil si kurir. Merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Hem." Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengambil kertas dari si kurir bunga dan membubuhkan coretan tangan dengan asal.

"Kirimannya sangat banyak. Anda ingin saya menyimpannya di dalam?" tawar si kurir, sopan.

Terdiam, bukannya menjawab kepala Sasuke justru terlalu sibuk berpikir. _Ada apa dengan hari ini?_

"Dengan Tuan Uchiha?" Seorang pria seumuran Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan rodanya tepat di samping roda si kurir bunga. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya."

"Ada paket untuk anda, silahkan tanda tangan surat terimanya." Pria berkaus '_Toko Kue Saruyama'_ ini menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang hampir sama dengan si kurir bunga.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengambil lembaran kertas itu. mengacuhkan kurir toko bunga yang masih berdiri dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya.

"Anda ingin saya meyimpannya di dalam? Paket kuenya sangat banyak jadi…" belum selesai kurir toko kue berkata, seorang pria berkaus '_Paket kilat Konoha Gakure' _menghentikan rodanya dan bertanya, "Dengan Tuan Uchiha?"

Alis sebelah kanan Sasuke naik. Lagi-lagi?

Sasuke memandang ke tiga kurir dihadapannya dalam sunyi. Kemudian mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam gerbang. Mendengus. "Bawa semua ini kembali. Katakan aku sedang ada missi." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menutup pintu kediamannya dengan rapat.

"Eh" para kurir ini terdiam, saling berpandangan.

Tak lama, datang seorang kurir karangan bunga berhenti tepat di gerbang rumah Sasuke.

"Dengan tuan U…"

Belum sempat kurir ini berkata, kurir lain menyela, "Sedang missi katanya,"

"He? Bagaimana ini? kiriman bunganya banyak sekali. Kalo di simpan di toko tidak akan muat."

"Yah, kami juga sedang memikirkan itu…"

~MoriMorio~

Tumpukan potret itu kembali bertambah. Setelah menyesakkan mejanya, kini potret-potret yang entah milik siapa itu telah memenuhi lemari paper di ujung ruang kerjanya. Ditambahlagi tumpukan itu akan semakin menggunung bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kakak sulungnya yang hampir setiap jam datang ke kantornya. Entah angin jenis apa yang menyerang otak Temari, tapi yang Gaara tahu, _Death glare_ andalannya sudah tidak mempan lagi.

Gaara merasa semua urat di kepalanya ingin meledak. Saking kesalnya, ia bahkan tak sudi membuka mulutnya hanya untuk berkata "ya" atau "tidak" pada saudara perempuannya yang tiba-tiba menjelma bak wartawan majalah gossip, bertanya ini dan itu tanpa mempedulikan raut kesal Gaara yang telah terukir dengan sangat jelas.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Memberikan _Death Glare _yang jika Kankuro-nii yang berdiri dihadapannya ini pastilah sudah pergi sedari tadi.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau lebih suka wanita yang anggun ya? dengan rambut panjang dan pipi kemerahan kan?"

Matsuri meneguk ludahnya, pemandangan yang disuguhkan Gaara di pagi yang indah ini sudah membuat nyali Matsuri ciut. Meski ia yakin betul bahwa _Death Glare _itu tidak disuguhkan untuknya. Dasar, kok bisa-bisanya Temari-sama tidak mempedulikan pandangan membunuh itu?

"Bagaimana dengan putri dari keluarga Fujiwara? Ia sangat cantik dan pintar memasak juga. Atau putri keluarga Abe? Dia sangat anggun dan manis. Tapi putri keluarga Genji juga manis, aku malah sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat energik dan lucu..." dan masih banyak lagi.

Gaara meneguk kopi yang terhidang di mejanya. Kemudian menyesapnya sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang. Berpikir.

"Aku akan mengirimkan semua Foto yang masuk pagi ini. mungkin ada sekitar 50 lagi, tapi nanti siang sepertinya akan bertambah mengingat keluarga yang mengembalikan folmulir calon pengantin bertambah. Kau santai saja, pikirkan dengan baik-baik. Mengambil lebih dari satu juga gak masalah, Tetua ingin kau mengambil 4 istri…"

Brak!

Temari dan Gaara tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menggema dari balik punggung Temari. Temari menoleh, Gaara mengalihkan focus matanya ke arah meja yang ada di sebrang tempatnya. Ke arah Matsuri yang tiba-tiba memukul mejanya dengan keras.

Hening merayap.

"Ada apa Matsuri?" tanya Temari pada akhirnya.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya di beberapa detik yang lalu, Matsuri tersenyum gugup. "Ah, a..ano…" kepalanya sibuk berpikir. Mencari alasan yang bisa membawanya keluar dari pandangan ingin tahu kedua Sabaku di depannya.

"Ya?" desak Temari.

Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya. Semua syaraf otaknya mendadak kelu. Buntu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Semua tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja. Dia sendiri bingung. 'dasar bodoh!' umpatnya.

"A..ano… ta..tadi…."

"Temari-nee, aku ada rapat. Permisi." Potong Gaara yang spontan berdiri sambil membawa sebundel berkas yang sedari tadi terpajang dengan anggun di meja kerjanya.

"Rapat? Rapat apa?" tanya Temari.

Matsuri memandang kearah Gaara seolah ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Perubahan system pendidikan" Jawab Gaara pendek. Lalu keluar meninggalkan Temari dan Matsuri yang keheranan.

"Tapi Gaara, buku yang kau bawa itu kan laporan harga pasar?!" gumam Temari seakan menyuarakan suara hati Matsuri.

~MoriMorio~

_Jika benang takdir itu sesuatu yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, lantas kenapa aku harus diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki hal yang sudah tidak mungkin diubah? Jika aku memang dari awal sudah di takdirkan untuk membuat takdir orang-orang di sekitarku berantakan, lantas kenapa aku harus mengalami revisi? Jika revisi menjadi bagian dari takdirku, lantas kenapa aku di berikan kesempatan untuk hidup lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan?! Kenapa dia membuat semua ini semakin tidak masuk akal?!_

_Pagi ini, kuil Dewa Pikiran terasa sangat sepi. Semua arwah yang berdiam disini nampaknya sedang istirahat. Harusnya, Naruto pun begitu, tapi perjalannan kemarin membuat otaknya tak mau diajak istirahat._

_Ah, bahkan langkahku saja sudah semakin ringan. Mungkin sebentarlagi aku sudah bisa melayang seperti Sasuke dan Sakura-dunia-arwah. Rohku juga sudah lumayan bisa menyesuaikan dengan jam arwah. Itu artinya sabentar lagi aku akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia. Lantas, apa maksud kesempatan yang diberikan Kamisama ini? apa ini bagian dari membunuh waktu agar aku tidak bosan saat menunggu surat keputusan revisi selesai dibuat? Sepuluh hari lagi, dan aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun?! Rasanya seperti diberikan harapan kosong. Menyakitkan._

"_Penderitaan adalah bagian dari ujian mu."sebuah suara tiba-tiba mendengung ke kepalaku._

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Yo!"_

_Bunyi 'pop' menggelegar bersamaan dengan munculnya dua pria dan seekor anjing dihadapanku._

"_Chouji? Kiba? Akamaru?!" kataku, tersentak dengan kemunculan tiga roh tak terduga ini._

"_Wah, benar apa kata Sakura, kita tak harus memperkenalkan diri." Bisik Kiba pada Chouji._

"_Yah, kau benar. baguslah, aku tidak harus buang-buang waktu." Ujar Chouji sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian terdegar jeritan kecil._

"_Em… maaf," kataku sedikit penasaran._

"_Ya?" Chouji mendelik tajam kearahku yang sedari tadi tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku pada karung yang menenteng di tangannya._

_Dipelototi seperti itu, aku ciut juga. Ah, paling-paling makanan. Tapi kenapa mengeluarkan jeritan begitu? Apa aku salah dengar?_

"_Kau tidak salah, itu memang makanannya Chouji." Jawab Kiba_

"_Hah?" responku bingung._

"_Ini kentang setan. Aku tidak akan membagimu walau kau berlutut! Aku sangat butuh nutrisi karena akan bekerja lembur hari ini." Chouji memeluk karungnya dengan erat._

_Setan kentang? Ugh, serem juga makan yang begituan. Mana masih hidup pula, menjerit-jerit saat dikunyah? Huek.. menjijikan._

"_Apa? Kau bilang makananku menjijikan?"_

"_Ah, maksudku menjanjikan kesegarannya." Kataku cepat._

"_Kau mengerti juga, tapi aku tak akan membagimu walau sedikit."_

_Tak masalah. Habiskan saja kentang setan itu._

"_Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?"_

"_Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menghadap komisaris bagian salah kirim, jadi…" Kata Chouji terpotong oleh ritual memakan kentang setannya._

"_Hari ini, kami akan jadi pengantar roh mu. Nah mari kita mulai tugas kita." Lanjut Kiba sambil membuka gulungan laporan dengan perlahan._

"_Nah, yang pertama adalah…." _

_Kata-kata selanjutnya sama sekali tak terdengar karena jantungku seakan meledak keluar melihat Akamaru yang tiba-tiba jadi sebesar gunung dan memakan kami bertiga bagai camilan ringan dipagi hari._

"_UWAAAAAAA…."Jeritku, sial apa lagi ini?!_

_~MoriMorio~_

"Sasuke-kun, kebetulan sekali…" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan cerianya.

"UAAAA…" Sasuke meloncat kaget, lengkap dengan pose kuda-kuda. "Kau mengagetkanku Sakura." Ujar Sasuke lega saat melihat sosok Sakura yang muncul.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu karena kebetulan lewat. Oh iya, ini." Sakura menyodorkan sekotak kardus kecil ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Tadi malam aku terlalu banyak membuat kue, dan aku ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunmu…"

Mendengar 'hari ulang tahunmu' Sasuke seakan menemukan potongan terakhir puzzle yang sedari pagi tadi mengusik otaknya. 'Pantas banyak kurir dan surat beramplop merah jambu hari ini.' pikirnya.

"Ini untukmu. Sekalian kado. Selamat ulang tahun…" Senyum Sakura lagi-lagi mengembang dengan lebarnya.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke menatap kotak kue yang tersodor ke hadapannya. "Te…" tepat saat Sasuke akan memberikan respon, seorang wanita tua, tetangga Sasuke, muncul dengan sekantung sampah di tangannya.

"Wah, wah, wah,.. pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan. Di depan rumah orang lagi," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Nyonya, selamat pagi." Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Aku iri pada kalian yang masih muda. Nanti jangan lupa undang aku ke pernikahan kalian ya."

"A…Apa?! Apa maksud nyonya. Ka..kami tidak…" Sakura tidak sanggup menjelaskan lagi karena wajahnya sudah terlanjur memerah dengan hebat.

"Tidak udah malu-malu begitu." Goda si Nyonya. "Nah, silahkan dilanjutkan…" dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Ah, a..anu… ini Sasuke-kun." Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan punggung Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh. "Tunggu Sasuke-kuuuuunnnnnn~" panggil Sakura kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban Sasuke malah terus berjalan seakan tak mendengar apapun.

"Jawab aku!" Sakura menarik ujung baju Sasuke dan membuatnya berbalik ke menghadap Sakura.

"Hn." Responnya.

"Terimalah." Sakura menyodorkan kembali kue ke tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka kue. Buang saja." Jawabnya dengan pandangan datar.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dunia Sakura seakan runtuh.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak mau." Ulang Sasuke seakan itu adalah jawaban yang wajar.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta..tapi…" suaranya mulai bergetar.

Melihat raut Sakura yang mulai berubah, Sasuke memijat keningnya yang mulai pening. "Anggaplah aku menerima kue ini sebagai kado, nah sekarang aku memberikan kuasa kepadamu atas kue ini. Terserah kau mau memakannya, memberikan pada orang lain atau membuangnya." Sasuke berbalik pergi.

"Ta..tapi kau harusnya,"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik dengan kesal, dan saat itulah kue yang di pegang Sakura menyentuh siku Sasuke lalu terlepas dari pegangan Sakura. Terjatuh.

"Kyaaa…" teriak Sakura panik.

Kue itu, kue tomat yang ia buat dengan susah payah semalaman, terjatuh begitu saja. Mengenaskan!

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya bergetar. Sedih, kesal, kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

PLAK!

Tangan mungil itu meluncur dengan mulus di pipi pucat Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN NO BA–KA!" teriaknya lalu berlari dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Mata Sasuke membesar. Kedua bagian gerahamnya saling menekan satu sama lain. Melongos. Bingung. 'Apa salahku?' pikirnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh! Harusnya Sakura membunuhmu saja!"_

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tapi tak menemukan siapapun.

"Aku pasti terlalu lelah." Gumamnya, sambil berbalik.

"_Dasar tak tahu Sopan-santun!"_

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu menekan pelipisnya.

"Pasti hanya perasaanku saja."

"_Heh, TEME KAU MENDENGARKU KAN?!"_

DEG!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika.

"Na..Naruto?!"

~MoriMorio~

"_Begitulah, kau mengerti?" Kiba menutup lembar laporan ditangannya._

"_Ah, aku tidak yakin bisa." Ucapku putus asa._

"_Kau mau membiarkan temanmu bersikap dingin selamanya? Kalau dia bersikap begitu terus klannya tidak akan pernah bisa dibangun kembali!"_

"_I..Ia juga, sih! ta..tapi,"Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ragu._

"_Tenang, Dewa pikiran ada bersamamu." Hibur Chouji._

"_Memangnya apa hubungannya? Sejauh ini ia sama sekali tak berguna! Hanya membuatku semakin sengsara dan putus asa saja." Umpatku. Teringat kejadian semalam._

"_Kau pikir untuk apa kau membayar mahal jika ia tidak berguna?! Kau belum mencobanya saja, jadi kau belum tahu."_

"_Memang apa gunanya?" gumamku bingung._

"_Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri." Ujar Chouji sambil memasukkan Kentang setan ke mulutnya._

"_Aku berharap kegunaannya setara dengan memori Hinata yang akan ia ambil dariku."_

_~MoriMorio~_

_Waktu berlalu sejalan dengan matahari yang mulai meninggi. Naruto menunggu dan menunggu adegan demi adegan yang terlewat di depan matanya, semakin lama menunggu semakin keras kepalan tangannya. Kedua geraham Naruto beradu, saling menekan hingga rahangnya menegang._

_Disampingya, Chouji dan Kiba mengawasi dengan ketat. Mengatur timing dan bersiap melakukan transformasi._

_Tepat saat kotak kue itu terjatuh, Chouji melempar arwah Naruto dan melakukan transformasi._

PLAK!

"SASUKE-KUN NO BA–KA!" _teriak Sakura sambil berbalik pergi._

'Apa salahku?' _Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang memerah._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh! Harusnya Sakura membunuhmu saja!" teriak Naruto kesal setengah hidup (A/N: karena dia sudah mati)_

_Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling_

"Aku pasti terlalu lelah." _Gumamnya, sambil berbalik._

"_Dasar tak tahu Sopan-santun!"_

_Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu menekan pelipisnya._

"Pasti hanya perasaanku saja."

"_Heh, TEME KAU MENDENGARKU KAN?!"_

DEG!

_Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika._

"Na..Naruto?!"

"_Dasar tidak punya perasaan! BODOH!"_

"Apa?" _Kening Sasuke berkedut_

"_BODOH"_

"Berhenti mengataiku dan keluarlah!"

"_DASAR BODOH! SAKUKE BODOH!"_

"Apa-apaan kau?! Cepat keluar!"

"_Orang brengsek sepertimu, yang tak bisa punya hati nurani ini, harus kuajari sesuatu!"_

_Chouji mendekat kearah Sasuke, melempar rohnya pada Kiba yang langsung melakukan transmisi bersama dengan roh Naruto._

"ARGHHHHH…." _Teriak Sasuke. Kepalanya berdenyut keras dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum beracun, ah tidak ini ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan dari itu…_

"_Nah Akamaru, berjagalah sebentar. Aku percayakan jasad ini padamu." Ujar Kiba kemudian bertransmisi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Chouji._

~MoriMorio~

_Ah, apa itu tadi? Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sangat ngilu. Apa aku baru saja terkena Shanaro Sakura? Apa dia semarah itu padaku? Ah, mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Ya, sebelumnya aku mendengar suara Si bodoh dobe. Aku pastilah sudah mati saat ini dan dijemput oleh Naruto. Benar-benar riwayat hidup yang tidak bagus. Masa karena di shanaro seorang gadis yang kuenya terjatuh dengan tidak sengaja. Kenapa harus semarah itu? kue itu sudah diberikan padaku, kan? Jadi meskipun marah, aku lah yang seharusnya marah. Dasar bodoh!_

"_Justru kau yang bodoh!"_

_Tuh kan? Aku pasti sudah mati dan dijemput oleh si Dobe. Jika jasadku ditemukan mati terbunuh karena shanaro Sakura semua usaha yang kulakukan saat membunuh Orochimaru dan Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu akan sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya aku malah mati konyol karena sepotong kue?!_

_Menggelikan._

_Setidaknya, aku harusnya mati karena dibunuh saat perang saja. Atau mati karena membela Konoha. Seperti si dobe misalnya, atau Itachi?! Kenapa aku malah terbunuh dengan cara yang jauh lebih mengenaskan seperti ini? aku bahkan belum sempat membangun kembali klan ku… ah, berakhirlah sudah klan Uchiha. Ayah, Ibu, aniki, maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa melestarikan klan Uchiha._

"_Ah, untuk orang sebodoh dan sebrengsek kau sampai kapanpun juga gak akan pernah kejadian tuh! Klan Uchiha sudah pasti berakhir di kamu!"_

_Lagi-lagi, suara bodoh itu. mengesalkan… dia pikir siapa dia? Ah, sial kenapa harus gelap seperti ini? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun._

"_Heh TEME keluar kau!" teriakku._

_Apa itu? ah, silau sekali…_

_Setitik sinar di ujung pandanganku datang mendekat, semakin mendekat dan membesar hingga muncul sosok perempuan berambut merahmuda dihadapanku. Sakura?_

"Ah, tomat ini segar sekali…"

_Sakura? Ke..kenapa dia….?_

_Tu..tunggu dulu bukankah tadi aku sudah mati? Kenapa dia ada dihadapanku sekarang? Aneh sekali…apa-apaan ini? terlebih lagi….Dimana ini?_

"Tomatnya se-kilo ya pak!"

"Ya ibu dokter, tunggu sebentar!"

_Apa…? Uaahhhhh…._

_Tubuhku?_

_Pluk pluk pluk pluk…_

"_To..tolongggg! aku tertimbun dalam tumpukan tomatttt…. Siapapun?! Tolong aku…."_

"_Kelihatannya kamu sudah sadar."_

_Ah, lagi-lagi suara si dobe! "Heh Dobe, keluar kau! Apa-apaan ini? kau yang mengubahku jadi tomat kan?!"_

"_Yah, bukankah kau tadi sudah membuang kue tomat yang dibuat sakura? Sekarang merenunglah!"_

_Eh? Merenung? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Renungkanlah hal bodoh yang sudah kau perbuat!"_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku…. Apa-apaan ini?"_

"_Kau tidak bisa kembali. Tidak, sebelum kau bisa merenungkan apa kesalahanmu."_

"_Apa?! Kesalahan apa?"_

"_Pikirkan baik-baik!"_

_Arghhhh… jika ini mimpi, siapapun bangunkan aku!_

"Hey Sakura! Kau bagaimana kue mu? Sudah ada yang berhasil?" _Tanya Ino yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sakura._

"Ah, Ino-channnn~~~~" _Sakura langsung memeluk Ino, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dibahu perempuan berambut kuning itu._

"Kenapa denganmu?"

_Jeez.. apa aku harus mendengarkan curhatan anak perempuan yang tak penting seperti ini? Sial!_

"Belum berhasil satupun…" _Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, nada suaranya bergetar._

"Jangan nangis dong, masa gak bisa bikin kue aja jadi nangis sih?!"

"Aku gak nangis, tapi sedih Ino-chan! Gimana dong, bentar lagi kan ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan aku masih gagal."

_Eh? Ulang tahunku? Kue? Ma..maksudnya?_

"Kau sih, mau ku bantu tapi gak boleh. Yah sudah gimana kamu."

"Ya gak boleh dong! Ini kan hadiah special."

_Hadiah spesial? Kue itu?_

"Terserah kamu aja, udah di kasih resepnya masih aja gagal. Aku heran, memangnya kau masak seperti apa sih?"

"Seperti apa bagaimana? Ya sama aja kayak ibuku masak."

"Kalau sama seperti ibumu pasti berhasil. Lah ini, gagal mulu."

"Itu karena resepnya yang terlalu sulit."

"Kau mau menyalahkanku?" _Tanya Ino, sebelah alisnya terangkat._

"Enggak ko, Otakku aja yang bego. Udah ah, aku harus berlatih lagi. Malam ini pasti berhasil."

"Kau udah bilang kayak gitu tiap malem." _Ejek Ino._

_Tiap malam? Apa maksudnya? Jadi dia belajar membuat kue itu tiap malam untuk hadiah ulang tahunku?_

"Biarin. Bye bye Ino…"

_~MoriMorio~_

_Sakura menatap frustasi tumpukan bahan kue dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat letih dengan garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya. Berkali-kali ia menguap, berkali-kali pula ia merentangkan tangannya. Berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang datang._

_Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Seakan telah merapalkan mantra yang tak terdengar. Kemudian menarik napas panjang dan memantapkan hati._

_Sejauh yang terlihat, ini adalah kue ke-9 yang gagal dibuatnya. Perempuan bodoh!_

_Setiap Sakura membuka oven, kue itu selalu ia masukan kedalam baskom besar bersama dengan tumpukan kue yang lainnya. Ia kemudian harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Lagi dan lagi…_

_Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan waktu yang semakin mendekati waktu subuh. Dia pikir dia robot apa? Kenapa membuang waktu istirahat untuk membuat hal gak berharga seperti ini? orang yang masa bodoh dengan kesehatannya sendiri menyebut dirinya 'dokter'? tidak bisa dipercaya! _

"Baiklah…"_gumam Sakura, menatapku dengan saksama. _"Kau adalah tomat terakhir yang akan ku gunakan. Jadi kumohon… kali ini berhasillah…"_ ujarnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memohon._

_Dia masih mau membuat kue lagi?! Hey, ini jam 5 pagi! Apa dia benar-benar telah melupakan kenyataan bahwa manusia membutuhkan tidur?_

_Perlahan, tangannya meraihku. "Oh tidak! Apa aku akan di mutilasi?!" Sakura mendekatkan pisau padaku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku tahu-tahu sudah ada di piring._

"Ah, akhirnya berhasil juga, syukurlah!"_ Senyum Sakura terkembang._

"Semoga Sasuke menyukainya," _dengan hati-hati ia memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah kotak kue. Kemudian menutupnya._

"Ya ampun, sudah pagi! Aku harus bersiap!" _dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh._

"_Apa kau sekarang sudah sadar?"_

_Ah, suara itu lagi…_

"_Jika kau memang manusia, aku berharap kau telah menyadari semua kesalahanmu."_

_Hn,_

"_Kau pikir untuk siapa dia bergadang tiap malam?"_

_Hn,_

"_Menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu istirahatnya yang berharga."_

_Hn,_

"_Membuat kue rasa tomat, karena kau suka buah merah itu."_

_Hn,_

"_Bagaimana ia berharap lebih pada kue tomat yang ia buat dengan susah payah,"_

_Hn,_

"_Kau mengerti sekarang?"_

_Tidak, aku masih tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Kenapa ia berbuat sampai sejauh itu? tapi aku merasa apa yang kulakukan padanya memang sangat buruk. Dasar bodoh!_

_~MoriMorio~_

Burung berkicau menyambut pagi. Awan kabut perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan naiknya posisi mentari pagi itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari keseharian masyarakat di Konoha Gakure, meski kesedihan masih menyelimuti negeri. Sasuke bergelung dari kasurnya, terbangun oleh sibuknya kota memulai hari.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlonjak.

"Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya. Kemudian menghela napas.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya yang kotor. Beranjak dari posisi malasnya. Bersiap memulai kembali hari-hari sibuknya. Sambil melakukan peregangan ringan, Sasuke berjalan santai kearah gerbang rumah. Melihat kalau-kalau ada surat missi masuk dan membuatnya pikirannya sibuk sementara waktu. Alih-alih surat missi, tumpukan amplop berwarna pink lengkap dengan pita lah yang kini malah memenuhi kotak suratnya hingga sebagian besar surat-surat sejenis tercecer di tanah.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Tak ada sedikitpun hasrat baginya untuk memungut dan membaca satu saja dari ratusan surat-surat beramplop pink itu. Berpikir.

"Permisi, Tuan Uchiha." Sebuah seruan dari gerbang sebelah utara membuyarkan lamuanannya.

"Hn" jawabnya sebelum kemudian kembali terkaget-kaget dengan tumpukan bunga yang muncul dibalik kurir pengirim.

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya kurir itu, walau ia tak sedikitpun bisa melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kiriman untuk anda. Silahkan tandatangani ini" Si kurir menyodorkan tumpukan kertas diantara tangannya yang penuh memegang bunga.

Terdiam, tangan Sasuke tak seinchi pun bergerak menyambut uluran kertas ditangan si kurir. Berpikir.

"Tu..Tuan?" panggil si kurir. Merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Hem." Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengambil kertas dari si kurir bunga dan membubuhkan coretan tangan dengan asal.

"Kirimannya sangat banyak. Anda ingin saya menyimpannya di dalam?" tawar si kurir, sopan.

Terdiam, bukannya menjawab kepala Sasuke justru terlalu sibuk berpikir. _Ada yang aneh!_

"Dengan Tuan Uchiha?" Seorang pria seumuran Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan rodanya tepat di samping roda si kurir bunga. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya."

"Ada paket untuk anda, silahkan tanda tangan surat terimanya." Pria berkaus '_Toko Kue Saruyama'_ ini menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang hampir sama dengan si kurir bunga.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengambil lembaran kertas itu. mengacuhkan kurir toko bunga yang masih berdiri dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya.

"Anda ingin saya meyimpannya di dalam? Paket kuenya sangat banyak jadi…" belum selesai kurir toko kue berkata, seorang pria berkaus '_Paket kilat Konoha Gakure' _menghentikan rodanya dan bertanya, "Dengan Tuan Uchiha?"

Alis sebelah kanan Sasuke naik. Kemudian matanya melebar. Sasuke memandang ke tiga kurir dihadapannya dalam sunyi. Kemudian mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam gerbang. Mendengus. "Bawa semua ini kembali. Katakan aku sedang ada missi." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menutup pintu kediamannya dengan rapat.

"Eh" para kurir ini terdiam, saling berpandangan.

_Dejavu _ini kembali terulang, jika ia tidak salah maka…

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih seragam Anbunya. Dan berlari keluar.

"Sasuke-kun, kebetulan sekali…" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan cerianya.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke, kemudian seulas senyum tipis terukir.

"Oh iya, ini." Sakura menyodorkan sekotak kardus kecil ke hadapan Sasuke. "Tadi malam aku terlalu banyak membuat kue, dan aku ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunmu…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis bagi Sakura untuk menyadarinya.

"Ini untukmu. Sekalian kado. Selamat ulang tahun…" Senyum Sakura lagi-lagi mengembang dengan lebarnya.

Seorang wanita tua, tetangga Sasuke, muncul dengan sekantung sampah di tangannya. "Wah, wah, wah,.. pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan. Di depan rumah orang lagi," ujar sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Nyonya, selamat pagi." Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Aku iri pada kalian yang masih muda. Nanti jangan lupa undang aku ke pernikahan kalian ya."

"A…Apa?! Apa maksud nyonya. Ka..kami tidak…" Sakura tidak sanggup menjelaskan lagi karena wajahnya sudah terlanjur memerah dengan hebat.

"Terimakasih atas do'anya" Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Kaget, jantung Sakura seakan melonjak keluar.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Lebih cepat lebih baik." Goda si Nyonya. "Nah, silahkan dilanjutkan…" dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" lidah Sakura mendadak kelu. Wajahnya sudah memanas.

"Aku ada akan ada missi. Tolong simpan kuenya di rumahku." Sasuke menyodorkan kunci rumah pada Sakura dan menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi 'pop'.

Kembali, wajah Sakura memerah. Sangat merah hingga ia terlihat seperti sedang demam 40 derajat celsius.

~MoriMorio~

"_Syukurlah! Nampaknya kita berhasil." Kiba mengusap punggung Akamaru dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jasad Sasuke. Kerja bagus, Akamaru!" pujinya._

"_Nah, cadangan kentang setanku sudah mau habis nih! Ayo Kiba, kita harus kembali!" Ajak Chouji._

"_Hei, kita belum beres sepenuhnnya kan?" Naruto menarik uwagi Kiba._

"_Tenanglah, kita sudah memasang timer. Setelah matahari terbit nanti mereka akan terbangun dengan sendirinya. Dan merasa semua mimpi itu adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentu saja, jatuhnya kue dan pengalaman Sasuke berubah menjadi tomat akan dianggap mimpi."_

"_Ah, begitu ya!"_

_Saat ini, baik tubuh Sasuke maupun Sakura sedang tertidur dengan damai. Mimpi keduanya terhubung untuk semalam. Sehingga kejadian tadi pagi seolah tidak pernah terjadi dan hanyalah mimpi semata. Padahal, adegan Sasuke yang memberikan kunci rumah adalah adegan dalam mimpi yang sebenarnya._

_Dari sekian minggu berpetualang di dunia roh, aku baru merasa inilah teknik roh yang paling canggih. Sungguh, siapa yang akan menyangka jika kami –Aku, Kiba, Chouji, dan Akamaru- membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bermimpi dalam 'mimpi' mereka. Menyeting pikiran mereka dengan bantuan kekuatan Dewa Pikiran (sepertinya). Dan membimbing arwah mereka dalam mimpi untuk menciptakan skenario baru. Gila, canggih nian!_

_Dan hal selanjutnya yang muncul di pikiranku adalah, 'andai ini semua adalah mimpi…' sungguh, itu adalah kata paling mustahil bagiku yang mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang dunia mimpi dan pikiran. Sial…. Shikamaru brengsekkkk!_

~MoriMorio~

"Aku akan pergi ke Konoha."

Ujar sang Kazekage tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan hampir seluruh manusia yang kini berada di ruang itu.

"Saya mohon, ijinkan saya berlibur untuk tiga hari. Saya akan kembali sehari setelah festival kembang api."

Sebuah kalimat yang cukup panjang bagi seorang Gaara untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jadinya festival tanpa kazekage?!" Temari bagai menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi kepala tetua.

"Festival akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah memperhitungkannya. Begitupun dengan pekerjaan tiga hari sebelumnya."

"Tapi Gaara?"

"Aku mohon!" Gaara menatap Temari dengan tegas. Keegoisannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan para tetua termasuk kakaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa pasukan untuk mengawal..."

"Tidak! Aku akan pergi sendiri." Potong Gaara.

"GAARA!" teriak Temari menggema hingga kaca di dalam ruangan bergetar.

Kemudian hening.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, nee-san!" Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan meletakkannya di meja bundar itu.

"Kabulkanlah keinginan egois saya untuk terakhir kalinya." Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang seakan tengah dibungkam aura mencekam sang Kazekage.

~Episode 5 End~

Terimakasih atas review kalian...

Al-afraa: waduh, waduh, jangan panggil senpai (:malu) aku pendatang baru yang masih harus belajar banyak.. hehe, terimakasih atas koreksinya : ) sangat membantu sekali. Saya ga janji banyakin NaruHina (padahal pairnya NaruHina #ditimpukreaders) tapi tenang aja di akhir-akhir chapter nanti akan banyak NaruHina, so baca sampai akhir ya… terimakasih.

Aden L Kazt: Dari awal saya udah warning ini fict emang gaje bin aneh… tuh kan ada juga readers yang bilang. Btw meski ancur nian tetep baca ya.. hehe.

Fathiyah: waduh… dipuji macam begitu malu juga nih. Terimakasih ya. Saya akan cepet update kalo udah nemu inspirasi, jadi mohon do'anya saja agar inspirasinya cepat datang. Terimakasih. Baca sampai akhir ya… #puppyeyes

Rama the darkness: em… gimana ya? rahasia perusahaan tuh! Hahaha… jujur aja sy sendiri juga blm tahu, maklum plotnya dibikin dadakan. Jadi, ya bagaimana nanti saja… lanjut baca sampai akhir ya. terimakasih.

Hyu-chan: Udah saya update. Terimakasih. Terus review sampai chapter akhir nanti ya, ^^

Ritard. : Hallo juga. Jujur saya orangnya males ngedit jadi….ya seperti yang terlihat banyak typo dan EYD ga bener. Sy pendatang baru yg sedang belajar, jd mohon dukungannya. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya typo dan EYD bisa berkurang. Antara Matsuri dan Gaara (ehm..) rahasia. Huahahaha… btw bacanya di lanjut terus ya. terimakasih udh di follow : )

Vyan Young: Gak masalah mau di jamak atau enggak yang jelas harus review… hahaha… terimakasih atas reviewnya, mohon dibaca sampai chapter akhir ya, (meski lama update) Penggambaran Kamisama emang sengaja di buat minimalis. Cz sy gak akan terlalu menyorot Kamisama. Kemunculan dialog Kamisama dengan Kakashi sendiri hanya sebagai pendukung untuk menegaskan keadaan Naruto dan benang takdirnya. : )

Kiriko Mahaera: Terimakasih atas reviewnya dari chapter ke chapter… sungguh membuat saya terharu dan semangat update jadi naik… terus review ya senpai ^^

Hyuna toki: Chapter 5 udah Update… di tunggu review untuk chapter ini. ^_^

Pait-kun: Salam kenal juga. Akhir cerita dan semua yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya masih merupakan misteri. Karena _author_nya juga kebingungan dlm menentukan alur cerita (entah mau dibawa kemana?) sad/happy ending? Sy sndiri ga tahu T.T yah, terus review ya…

Arakida Kirito: Yosh sudah dilanjutkan.. ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. terimakasih. ^^

Delfiana Dei: terimakasih atas reviewnya. ^^ ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ya.

Console: Em….gimana ya? bagus juga nih! Biar konfliknya nambah. Yosh ditunggu aja _progress_ ceritanya.. hehe. Review review…

AN Narra: Sad/Happy ending? Sy sendiri blm tahu. Baca sampai akhir ya… ditunggu review untuk chapter ini.

Nothing-Name: Udah update… review ya, ^^

Ryuka: Hai Ganbarimasu! Ditunggu reviewnya…

Najwa: UPDATE…. Silahkan dibaca. Saya menunggu review anda. Terimakasih.

ArchieUzumaki: baca sampai akhir ya…. jangan lupa review juga, oke… ^^ yosh, semoga chapter 5 ini tidak mengecewakan.

Divine Emission: Kemungkinan besar Naruto akan cuek. Gak mungkin dia tiba-tiba langsung _care _sama Hinata. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, plotnya masih ngawang-ngawang jadi sy gak bisa memastikan. Hehe.. untuk update kayaknya bakalan sebulan sekali deh (kalau dilihat dari rata-rata sy update) tapi begitu dapet ide saya biasanya langsung update, jadi yah gimana mood-nya… btw review untuk chapter ini ya…

Kurosaki Caz: gak bisa janji buat update cepat meski begitu terus baca ya…. :D (ditunggu reviewnya juga)

Uzumaki faren: Saya usahakan update sebulan sekali. : ) review juga untuk chapter ini ya… terimakasih.

K: silahkan cek sebulan sekali. Saya usahakan udh di update… terus baca ya, terimakasih atas review nya…

Amexi chan: sy tunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini, Amexi-chan… hehe, salam kenal.

Nazu: Hai, Ganbarimasu… udh update… review ya, ^^

Arakida Amane: ditunggu reviewnya ya,

Moderato: ayo review lagi… ^^, Hinata-chan ga akan mati ko, kan ga rame kalo Naruto hidup lagi trus Hinata mati… hehehe

BrilliBerry Kurosaki: wah wah wah, dipuji begini saya jd terharu. Terimakasih… bagi saya ini adalah fict gaje bin aneh yang entah inspirasi dari mana bisa tiba-tiba muncul gtu aja. Btw ayo review lagi! Hehehe…

Hinata lover: syukurlah humor dan romance nya kerasa. Apa keanehan dan kengacoannya juga kerasa? Hehe.. di tunggu lagi ya reviewnya. Terimakasih.

Gtee: terimakasih atas review nya. Mohon baca terus lanjutan ceritanya, ya. hehe #ayoreview!

Kurosaki Caz: saya Update sebulan sekali. Nanti cek ya… #ayoreview!

DarkManta: saya update sebulan sekali. Ga bisa update lebih cepat lagi, udah di coba tapi banter-banter tiga minggu… hahaha, maaf ya… terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ayo review lagi.

Namikaze nakato: update sebulan sekali. Ayo review lagi…. Terimakasih.

Ardymmmm: fict ini masih panjang dan entah kapan berakhirnya. Terus baca ya. saya update sebulan sekali. Jadi, silahkan di cek. ^^

Benjiro Hirotaka: terharu dpt review dari senpai… terimakasih senpaiiii… (speechless)

Setshuko Mizuka: terimakasih atas jempolnya. : )… review lagi ya, Mizuka-san…

Gyurin Kim: Ayo baca lagi… sy update sebulan sekali (diusahakan) silahkan dicek ya… terimakasih.

Lucky-Hukman: Lanjut baca ya, semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan. Btw ayo review…

Asuna no Riisuka: terimakasih sudah menjadi pe-review pertama cerita sy senpai~. Saya harap senpai terus baca cerita ini… terimakasih… terimakasih… ^^ #ayoreviewlagi!

Akhir kata RnR Pleaseee… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Ghost Files

Episode 6: "Itoshii anata e"

.

.

Terlalu banyak!

Ya, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Saking banyaknya, kepala Naruto seakan tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir. Terlalu banyak _input _yang masuk. Dan itulah alasan kenapa sang pahlawan Konoha ini belakangan tak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. _Poor _Naruto.

Ujian Kami-sama sepertinya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami oleh otak 'sederhana' Naruto. Entah apa mau-Nya. Yang jelas para roh-dunia-arwah sendiri tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kami-sama mereka.

"_Ne, Sakura-chan!" Panggilku_

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini? kita harus segera mencari _partner_ bukan?" Tanyaku. Teringat akan waktu yang tersisa sebelum kalender dunia arwah berakhir._

"_Tunggu sampai Sasuke-kun kembali. Sepertinya ia sedang mengambil surat perintah!" Gadis berkimono putih itu duduk manis di sikat gigi terbangnya._

Hell_! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengomentari 'alat transportasi' dunia arwah. Terserah, mungkin suatu saat aku akan melihat keran terbang, atau mungkin bak terbang, atau mungkin lagi…_

"_POP"_

_Suara 'pop' menggelegar bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah closet raksasa di hadapanku._

_Ugh... pemandangan yang tidak sedap dipandang!_

"_YO!"_

_Dan dari dalam tutup itu menyembul sebuah kepala dengan model rambut batok dan licin berminyak._

"_SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriaknya sambil meloncat keluar dari dalam closet._

_Kok aku jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak ya? tau lah! Sedikit menji***kan… yah, ehm... lupakan!_

"_SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!" Teriaknya saat mahluk beralis tebal (sangat tebal sebenarnya) menangkap sosok Sakura yang terbang rendah di belakangku. Matanya bersinar-sinar. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar! Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang juga ikut bersinar._

"_Hai, Lee! Kau sedikit 'menyilaukan'" Komentarku, entah harus bicara apalagi?!_

_Fokus mata Rock Lee berpindah padaku._

"_WAH... JADI INI ROH YANG KETIBAN SIAL ITU, SAKURA-CHAN?... HEBAT! SEPERTI YANG DIKATAKAN KIBA DAN CHOUJI, AKU TAK PERLU MENGENALKAN DIRI PADANYA. PRAKTIS SEKALI…"_

_Jujur, entah apa yang seharusnya kurasakan. Ucapannya itu sedikit (sebenarnya sangat) menohok hatiku. Meski aku tahu dalam nada suaranya ia tidak bermaksud mengejekku. Kata-katanya seperti mengalir dengan tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dan itulah kenapa dilain pihak aku juga merasa terlampau malang..._

"_Ehm, Lee-kun! Sasuke kemana?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian._

"_AH! Ia ada sedikit urusan dengan bagian 'salah kirim' jadi tidak bisa menemani Sakura-chan…"_

_Mata sakura melebar, _Sasuke tidak bisa menemaniku?

" …_Oleh karena itulah aku datang untuk menemanimu menggantikan Sasuke-kun…"_

_Kepala Sakura mendadak pening. _Lee? Lee menggantikan Sasuke? LEE? TIDAKKKKK….

"…_Nah, kita akan kemana sekarang, Sakura-chan?" Lee menoleh ke arah Sakura._

"…"

_Hening _

"_Ne, Sakura-chan?" Panggil Lee._

_Kutengokkan kepalaku ke samping. Ke arah sikat gigi terbang Sakura._

_Disanalah gadis berkimono itu. terduduk bengong dengan muka tiba-tiba memucat! Dan…_

"_BRUK!"_

_Sosok roh itu jatuh begitu saja ke tanah._

_Jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke tanah!_

_Jatuh tak sadarkan diri = pingsan!_

_Roh Sakura Pingsan!_

_Catat itu, PINGSAN!_

"_UWA! SAKURA-CHAN! ADA APA DENGANMU?!" Kepala batok itu menerjang sosok Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat._

_Entah kenapa, adegan bodoh dihadapanku ini rasanya membuatku sangat kesal dan ingin menjitak kepala batok itu! ugh…_

"_KAU KENAPA SAKURA-CHAN? JAWAB AKU! HEI, SAKURA-CHAN!" Mata Lee terpejam, air mata tiba-tiba membanjiri pipinya. Membuatnya berkilauan saat tertimpa sinar mentari. Silau men!_

_Aku menundukan pandanganku. Jujur saja, mataku sakit melihat Lee yang tampak 'berkilauan' dengan latar belakang matahari pagi. Lalu sialnya mataku malah menangkap pemandangan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Uwagi ketat Lee mengekspos pantatnya dengan sangat erotis saat ia berjongkok memeluk Sakura. Bukannya disengaja. Tapi mataku otomatis meng-zoom pantat kepala batok itu! memuakkan! aku jadi pingin muntah!_

"_MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMELUKNYA BODOH!"_

_Sasuke yang entah kapan datangnya tiba-tiba muncul dan membantai habis Lee._

"_SASUKE?! KAPAN KAU DATANG?" Teriak Lee._

"_POP"_

_Sebuah keran air jatuh. Membuat dentuman keras saat menyentuh tanah. Kemudian kepala keran itu berputar sendiri. Dari dalam lubangnya muncul asap yang mengalir keluar dan membentuk dua sosok roh._

"_Selamat pagi, Naruto-san!"_

"_Hallo, Naruto! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mati secepat ini!"_

"_BRUK"_

_Belum sempat kujawab, sebuah dentuman keras kembali terdengar._

_Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menangkap raut wajah Sasuke yang memucat._

"_SAI! KENAPA KAU BAWA DIA KEMARI?!" Tanyanya _shock_._

"_Ah, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kepada aniki-mu ini?!" Senyum maut Itachi menguar._

"_Itachi-san ingin menemui ototou-nya. Jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jawab Sai tak lupa menambahkan senyuman palsunya._

"_Ah, sebenarnya aku sering bertemu ototou-ku." Itachi tersenyum kearah Sasuke-dunia-arwah yang terlihat pucat. "Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan ototou-ku yang asli di dunia manusia."_

_Otakku mendadak konek, oh ya! Sasuke dunia arwah sangat mirip sekali dengan Sasuke dunia manusia. Roh itachi ini, si _brother complex_, pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-dunia-arwah lolos begitu saja. Apa dia trauma?_

"_Itachi-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku._

"_Aku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke di dunia sana." Jawab Itachi seolah-olah Sasuke-lah yang sebenarnya telah tiada._

"_Dia menumpang di kendaraanku. Kau juga mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sai._

_Pupil mataku beralih pada sebuah keran yangtergeletak mengenaskan di tanah. Keran kecil yang tidak lebih besar dari kepalan tanganku. Lalu pupil mataku kembali melihat dua orang roh dewasa di depanku. Mataku menatap ragu. _Emang muat?

"_Naruto-san bodoh!" Panggil Sai. Topeng senyumnya menusukku dengan tajam. Ugh… rasanya bakal ada sesuatu yang gak enak nih!_

"_Huh?" Responku tidak senang. Tidak senang untuk beberapa faktor berbeda._

"_Atau kau mau menumpang pada Lee?" Tawarnya._

_Mataku spontan melihat closet super yang ada di samping Lee. Senyum Lee bersinar ketika giginya memantulkan cahaya matahari. Ibujarinya mengarah padaku. memberiku kesan Ayo-ikut-denganku! _

"_Aku ikut denganmu Sai!" Kataku cepat._

"_Seperti yang sudah kuduga." Sai berjalan menuju Sasuke. Lalu mengambil sepucuk surat dari tangannya._

"_Hari ini, kami yang akan mengantar Naruto," Kata Sai. "Shino-san dan Neji-san sudah pergi duluan." Sasuke mengangguk kecil._

"_Sakura-san, kita akan bertemu dititik pendaratan seperti biasa."_

_Sakura, yang sepertinya telah tersadar kembali, mengangguk kecil. Aku rasanya mengerti apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan._

"_Ah, maaf Sai. Sakura akan ikut denganku. Aku kesini untuk membawa Sakura atas permintaan Kakashi." Sasuke menunjukan sebuah kertas penuh coretan. Lalu Sai mengangguk._

_Senyum Sakura mengembang. Senyum Lee memudar._

"_SAKURA-CHAAAANNNNN…. TIDAKKKK KAU HARUS IKUT DENGANKU. KAU HARUS PERGI DENGANKU SAKURAAAAA…" Jerit Lee._

"_Aduh maaf Lee. Sepertinya aku dapat pekerjaan lain." _

_Aku dapat pastikan bahwa dalam persekian detik aku bisa melihat seringai iblis Sakura. Sumpah!_

"_BUG!"_

"_Ittaiiiii!" Jeritku. Sial, aku lupa lagi kalau dia… ah bukan semua arwah disini bisa membaca pikiranku._

"_Jaga pikiranmu NARUTTTTOOOOOO…." Jerit Sakura frustasi._

_Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan khidmat. "_Yes, my Lord_!" Jawabku._

"_Nah, mari kita pergi, Naruto-san!" Sai menyentuh bahuku. Aku mengangguk kecil._

"_Semoga beruntung, Naruto!" Sakura menunjukan ibu jarinya._

"_Hem. Ittekimasu…"_

_~MoriMorio~_

Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat senyum putrinya? Ia tidak ingat.

Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat putrinya menangis? Baru saja.

Kapan terakhir kali ia dipeluk putrinya? Ia tidak ingat.

Kapan terakhir kali ia ingin memeluk putrinya? Baru saja.

Hyuuga Hiashi termenung untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Melihat kondisi putrinya akhir-akhir ini membuat ia merasa sangat buruk. Ia ayah yang buruk.

Tidak jarang ia melihat putrinya diam-diam menyusup ke kamar pemuda kyuubi dan menangis di samping jasadnya.

Tidak jarang juga, ia melihat putrinya berbicara sendirian disana. Seolah Naruto telah sadar dan menganggap kehadirannya.

Ah, bagaimana bisa putrinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikannya?!

Keadaan yang ia rasakan saat ini sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan keponakannya, Neji. Sedari tadi, matanya pun tak lepas dari pandangan Neji yang ikut khawatir akan kesehatan Hinata. Namun sepertinya, Neji mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan dari cara ia menatap Hinata Hiashi tahu ada hal yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"Apa kau telah berbicara dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, membuat pria muda di sampingnya menoleh.

"Ya." Jawabnya tegas.

Hening merayap, keduanya kembali hanyut dalam dunia masing-masing.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Hiashi pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Neji, seolah sedang membicarakan orang lain.

"Perasaanmu mirip denganku." Ada jeda sebentar yang membuat hati Neji seakan tertohok pedang panjang. "Sebagai Ayah aku tidak sanggup melihat putriku seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memahami perasaan putriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat buruk!" Lanjut Hiashi.

Pandangan Neji menajam, kemudian ia mengingat-ingat kembali jalinan perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Hinata. _Apa nama perasaan ini?_

"Dalam pandanganku, Hinata terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia mengharapkan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Ia hanya mengejar sebuah ilusi akan pikirannya sendiri." Helaan napas terdengar. Beratnya atmosfer Rumah Sakit membuat napas menyesak di dada. "Tapi semua itu hanya luapan kekesalanku saja. Sejauh yang aku tahu, putriku adalah seorang perempuan berhati lembut yang tidak akan berani mematahkan tanganku bahkan jika aku memukulnya dengan kasar. Dia sebenarnya bisa jauh lebih sadis jika ia menginginkan itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya memaafkan sambil berharap orang yang memukulnya akan berubah. Dia pikir dunia sebaik itu?" Hiashi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Diam-diam, Neji mengiyakan semua perkataan pamannya tanpa bisa menangkap tujuan pembicaraan itu. Mungkin paman semata wayangnya ini hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaannya. Jadi Neji hanya diam sambil terkadang mengangguk kecil.

"Orang selembut itu, selamanya tidak akan pernah habis kesabarannya… Kau tahu siapa gadis yang selama ini menempel pada Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, itu namanya, ya? Gadis bernama Sakura itu jelas kalah jauh dari putriku!"

Kiba, yang tidak sengaja mendengar curhatan langka dari paman ini mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud paman?" Tanyanya menyela.

"Gadis itu hebat dalam bidang pengobatan karena Tsunade-sama yang menjadi gurunya. Maka hal itu menjadi wajar. Justru akan memalukan jika Sakura tidak bisa meningkatkan kemampuannya. Tapi Hinata, meski ia tidak pernah belajar ilmu pengobatan dari guru sehebat Tsunade, Ia merupakan seorang kunoichi dengan bakat alam dan kemampuan medis nomor satu di dunia ninja. Ia mampu menguasai tujuh elemen dengan baik. Ia memiliki akurasi dengan presentasi keakuratan 100%. Kemampuannya ini, bukan kemampuan sembarangan."

Baik Neji, Kiba maupun Shino. Ketiganya bagai menahan napas. _Hinata sehebat itu?_

"Aku berani bertaruh, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menyadari hal ini karena Hinata terlalu lemah saat bertarung."

Tanpa suara, ketiganya mengagguk dengan serempak.

"Dia bukannya lemah, tapi ia tahu betul resiko yang akan didapatkan lawan jika ia menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia terlalu lembut. Dia adalah gadis polos yang terlalu percaya pada kebaikan hati manusia. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mengubah sifat yang satu ini." Hiashi melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Menutupi kefrustasian akan kekejaman yang pernah ia lakukan pada putrinya ini. "Dulu, aku sempat berpikir. Jika Hinata tidak mengubah sikap tidak-tegaannya itu, dia akan selamanya menjadi lemah. Oleh karena itu aku mulai mengasarinya dan memperlakukannya dengan kejam. Aku pikir jika seseorang diperlakukan seperti itu, maka akan timbul dendam dalam hatinya dan ia bisa memusnahkan sikap tidak-tegaan itu. Tapi aku salah besar! Hinata malah menerima semua perlakuan itu dengan ikhlas dan sabar sambil tidak berhenti berharap supaya orang yang melukainya akan berubah. Hinata bahkan membalas semua perlakuan kasar dan kekejaman dengan perasaan hangat dan kata-kata maaf." Helaan napas keempat pria di ruang tunggu terdengar bersamaan.

"Maka detik ketika Hinata sudah menginjak Chuunin, aku menyerah! Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah sikap Hinata. Namun, disinilah dia sekarang! Membuatku merasa menjadi ayah paling buruk di dunia." Gumam Hiashi. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan mengatakan semua itu kepada tiga pria muda ini. Ah, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya seorang diri.

"Hinata adalah gadis dengan harmoni yang sempurna sebagai seorang Yamato Nadeshiko (gadis ideal). Tapi dia terlalu pemalu dan tertutup."

Ketiga pria muda itu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku harus berbangga atau malah kecewa pada sikap putri sulungku. Jika dia mau, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pria." Hiashi menoleh pada ketiga pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Meminta pendapat.

"Kau benar, paman!" Kata Kiba, disusul Shino dan Neji yang ikut mengangguk mantap.

"Haruno Sakura mungkin gadis cantik dan hebat. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, putriku bisa melebihi dia jika ia ingin menonjol. Ia hanya terlalu pemalu." Lanjut Hiashi.

"Naruto saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya!" Ungkapan singkat Shino mendapat respon baik dari lawan bicaranya.

Lalu keempat pria dalam kursi panjang ini menghela napas bersamaan. _Frustasi._

~MoriMorio~

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih dari ruang pemulihan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa kembali merasakan aliran chakranya seperti dulu. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok empat pria yang sedari tadi terlihat menghela napas.

"Ayah? Neji-nii? Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Keempat pria itu spontan berdiri. Lalu saling pandang seakan itu baru saja mendengar sebuah pertanyaan paling bodoh di dunia. _Tentu saja menunggumu!_

Hiashi menghampiri putrinya, lalu membantu memapahnya. _Ah, lebih mudah bagiku jika aku menggendongnya saja!_

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, membuat tiga pria muda di hadapannya spontan menahan napas.

"Aku? Lebih baik ayah." Jawabnya. Lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya.

Setelah Hinata dan Hiashi menjauh, Neji merentangkan tangannya dihadapan dua pria yang telah menjadi _teammate_ sepupunya itu.

Shino dan Kiba mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Jaga jarak kalian!" Tegas Neji, seolah melihat harimau buas akan berkeliaran disekitar adik kecilnya yang manis.

"APA?!" Kedua pria muda ini spontan terkejut.

"Kubilang jaga jarak kalian! Aku tidak mau adik sepupuku diterkam harimau."

Kening keduanya berkerut lagi, _sejak kapan Neji mengidap _brother complex?

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kalian mulai mengintai Hinata?"

Menyadari arah pertanyaan itu, wajah keduanya memerah hingga ke telinga. _Sejak kapan ia tahu?_

"Sejak ujian chuunin." Shino membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibalik kerah jaket yang tinggi.

Pandangan Neji menajam.

"Lebih tepatnya, sejak pertama bertemu." Aku Kiba. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"Bu…bukan hanya kami saja!" Menyadari kekesalan Neji, Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

Mata Neji melebar sempurna. Luar biasa, ternyata diam-diam Hinata _fans club_ berkeliaran dimana-mana.

"Benar, Kabuto juga…"

Belum sempat Shino merampungkan kalimatnya, byakugan Neji telah aktif. Membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan berat. _Sebaiknya aku diam saja._

Lalu obrolan panas itu harus berakhir saat sang putri meneriakkan nama mereka dari ujung koridor. "Neji-nii, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

~MoriMorio~

_Aku menggertakkan kedua gigi gerahamku. Sial, ternyata Shino, Kiba bahkan Kabuto pun?..._

_Sai mengusap punggungku lalu berkata, "Kau terlalu bodoh, ya?"_

_Sial, anak ini mau menghiburku atau apa? Ucapan dan perbuatannya tidak pernah sejalur._

"_Sudahlah Naruto, kalau kau hidup lagi nanti kau bisa mendapatkan Hinata! Aku jamin itu, selama hati Hinata tidak berubah untukmu." Itachi menyeringai nakal._

_Itachi, si playboy cap kadal, memberikan petuahnya. Ah, bagaimana ini? jika aku hidup? Kalau tidak bagaimanaaaa? Hinata chaaannnnn~ Jeritku._

_Ada sesak yang mendera di dada. Sejujurnya, aku bukannya bersikap masa bodoh atau tidak mempedulikan Hinata. Pria mana yang tidak senang mendapat pengakuan cinta? Tapi semua ini tidak tepat _timing_nya! Sangat tidak tepat! Kau tahu?!_

_Arggghhhh… aku frustasi sendiri._

"_Kami mengerti, apa yang kau maksud." Shino menepuk pundakku. Membuatku menoleh._

"_Benar, anda hanya sedang sial."_

_EUGH!... kumohon ada tidak sih orang yang benar-benar tulus menghiburku? Kata sial lagi?! Aku merasa ada Sasuke kedua!_

_Neji-dunia-roh menyeringai. Sai tersenyum palsu yang bagai menyudutkanku. Shino membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Lalu Itachi menarik ujung bibirnya._

_Keempat roh ini terdiam. Tapi aku merasa atmosfer diantara mereka memberatkanku. Apa mereka sedang melakukan telepati saat mengejekku?_

_Oh, Lee! Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merindukan sosok Lee! LEEEEE~ tolong aku!_

"_Ah! Sasuke?!" Pekikku saat melihat sosok rambut raven lewat di koridor Rumah Sakit._

_Itachi, si _brother complex_, spontan menangkap sosok itu. Lalu terbang mendekati adik kandungnya._

_Fiuh, setidaknya atmosfer berat ini sedikit berkurang._

_Suara jam kukuk terdengar nyaring. Ketiga roh di depanku kembali saling memandang dalam diam._

_Aku bergidik ngeri. Apa mereka selalu seperti itu? Saling memandang?! Euh,,, mengkhawatirkan!_

"_Ayo, Naruto-san! Mari ikut denganku." Sai membuka gulungan kertas panjang. "Tempat apa yang paling ingin kau datangi?" Tanyanya._

_Aku spontan menyebut "Ichiraku Ramen" tanpa pikir panjang._

"_Hem, Ichiraku…?" Tangan Sai bergerak cepat saat mata Neji menyorot kearah tempat Ichiraku Ramen. Tembok-tembok di sekitar mata neji mengabur, menampilkan sebuah kedai kecil yang sangat tidak asing di ujung fokusnya._

"_Waktumu sampai matahari tenggelam. Ingat! Yakinkan dia." Shino memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, lalu tangannya meraih pundakku. "Semoga berhasil!" Katanya._

_Dan Wussss~_

_Secepat angin di malam hujan penuh badai, tubuhku terserap kedalam gulungan kertas yang dipegang Sai._

_Disana, aku sedang duduk di kedai._

_~MoriMorio~_

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto?" Suara ceria Ayame-san menyambut Naruto.

"Ah, Ayame-san! Apa kabar?"

Kening Ayame mengerut, "Apa maksudmu? Pagi tadi kita baru saja bertemu! Dasar!"

"Ah, begitukah?! Aku merasa sudah sangat lama~ sekali tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang mencoba merayuku?" Selidik Ayame curiga.

"Merayu? Ya ampun Ayame-san, mana mungkin aku mau mengencani tante-tante sepertimu!"

BRUG!

"Ittai!"

"Kau panggil aku tante sekali lagi, maka kau mati!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Pasrah.

_Ah, dimana-mana aku dipukul! Apa aku akan menjadi korban kekerasan perempuan selamanya?_

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa!" Senyum Naruto terkembang. _Akhirnya aku makan ramen~… cihuyyyy!_

**Sementara itu, para pengantar arwah Naruto:**

"_Apa kau tahu rasa ramen?" Sai mengangkat tangannya dari kegiatan menggambar adegan di kertas._

"_Entah, mungkin seperti cabe?!" Gumam Neji yang sangat membenci tumbuhan satu itu._

"_Atau, seperti cacing?" Jawab Shino yang juga membenci hewan tak bertulang itu._

"_Oh, baik… Cacing dan cabe, ya?!"_

**Di kedai ichiraku.**

Sebuah gemerisik disela-sela semak belukar di luar kedai, mengusik pendengaran Naruto. Maka, selama Ayame dan ayahnya sibuk menyiapkan pesanan di dapur, Naruto bergegas berlari ke arah semak belukar.

Dan disana menyembul rambut indigo panjang yang membuat mata Naruto melebar. _Hinata-chan?_

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, keduanya menunduk dalam.

_Apa target _partner_ kali ini adalah… Hinata?_

"A..ano…" Suara gemetar mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"A..aku se..sebaiknya…" Hinata baru saja akan melayangkan jurus seribu langkahnya ketika Naruto dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Mata Hinata terpaku. Lalu turun ke tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Menyadari pendangan itu, Naruto segera melepasnya. Lalu mukanya memerah.

"Ah, i…itu..." tangan Naruto sibuk menunjuk pada kedai Ichiraku. _Aduh, kenapa aku segugup ini?_

"Kedai.. eh, bukan. Maksudku, makan! Ya makan! Tu..tunggu, maksudku…" Naruto bahkan tak mampu membuat sebuah kalimat dengan benar. _Ayo Naruto, Kau pasti bisa!_

"Apa maksud Naruto-kun?" Wajah Hinata telah merona hebat, dan Naruto sadar benar akan hal itu. Membuatnya merasa sangat senang. _Kesempatan ini tidak boleh ia lepaskan!_

"Kencan denganku!"

BLUSHHH…

Alih-alih 'Ayo makan!' kata-kata 'Kencan denganku!'-lah yang malah keluar.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tegang. _Apa yang kukatakan?! Dasar bodoh! _Rupanya, keinginan terselubung yang selama ini terpendam dihati Naruto mengambil alih. Karena sudah sejauh ini, maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!

Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu, berapa kali dalam seminggu Naruto mengatakan kalimat sederhana itu pada Sakura? Ia tidak sanggup menghitungnya. Mengingat kata-kata ini begini _familiar_ harusnya Naruto bisa santai. Toh, kalaupun ditolak. Tak masalah bukan? Ajakan kencannya sudah ditolak ribuan kali oleh Sakura! Harusnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa santai sambil tersenyum. Harusnya begitu… tapi kenapa? kenapa kini dadanya terasa tegang hingga ia tak mampu menarik napas? Kenapa ia merasa seluruh ototnya tegang? _Apa aku sedang menunggu eksekusi mati?_

"Hem," Sebuah anggukan kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat itu membawa Naruto ke angkasa… jauh~ dan melayang jauh hingga ia tak menapakkan kaki di bumi lagi.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkannya, lalu ia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi senyumnya terkembang bagai orang gila! _Memalukan._

"Ka… kalau begitu Hinata-chan mau kemana? Ada yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Bagai memenangkan penghargaan Nobel, Naruto merasa sudah menanyakan hal cerdas yang jauh dari apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Ba…bagaimana kalau tebing Hokage?" Jawab Hinata, senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

_Ah, senyum itu~ aku merasa akan mati karenanya!_ "Oke!"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Si perempuan memainkan kedua jarinya, sedang si pria melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Rasa canggung dan berbunga ini, benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan lagi.

Lalu, pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Naruto melupakan semangkuk Ramen yang ia pesan!

"Ayah, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Ayame mengedarkan pandangnya kesekitar ruangan di kedai.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Dia menghilang! Dia menghilang sebelum menyantap mangkuk pertamanya!"

"APA?!"

"Benar! katakan padaku bahwa yang kulihat itu benar Naruto, kan?!"

"Katakan padaku, bahwa ini bukan _April fool_, kan?!"

Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan.

~MoriMorio~

Berkencan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi, belakangan kau bahkan tak bisa menemukan perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba membludak dari dadamu. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi bibirnya terhenti begitu saja saat kalimat itu telah sampai di pangkal tenggorokan.

Debaran di jantungnya memaksa ia membuka suaranya, meski ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suara di pikirannya seolah mengatakan_ berbicaralah! Atau dia akan mendengar detak jantungmu._ Tapi bingungnya, mau ngomong apa?

Lama berkutat mencari topik pembicaraan, gadis disampingnya menyelamatkannya. Sebuah kalimat pendek yang membuatnya jadi berbunga-bunga. _Akh, ini aneh._

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun?" Sapanya.

"Aku? Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Pemuda itu tersenyum puas. _Jawaban yang cukup bagus. _Pikirnya.

"Kabarku lebih baik setelah melihat Naruto-kun."

Jawaban tak terduga! Sebuah senyum tersungging dengan lebar di wajahnya. Lalu ia merasa ingin tertawa puas. _Begitukah?_

Wajah perempuan di sampingnya memerah hebat. Tapi Naruto tidak heran sedikitpun. "Aku juga." Katanya setengah tertawa. Ada sebuah kebahagiaan dari nada suaranya. Kebahagiaan yang hampir tak di kecapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Dango!" Hinata berkata tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh padanya.

"I..Itu, dango!" Katanya lagi. Wajahnya memerah parah.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata, lalu menemukan sebuah toko dango yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Kita makan dango dulu?" Saran Naruto.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinta untuk mengangguk, entah apa yang terjadi pada teman kencannya ini. Hinata seperti melamun untuk beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum ia mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. keduanya berjalan memasuki kedai. Lalu harum dango langsung menyeruak. Merangsang perutnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah diisi.

**Sementara itu para pengantar roh:**

"_Apa kau tahu dango itu seperti apa?" Sai mengangkat dagunya, menatap kedua rekannya._

"_Dango? Apa itu sejenis setan?" Pikir Shino, "Aku tidak tahu apa itu dango…" Lanjutnya. Lalu menatap rekan yang satunya._

"_Ah! Mungkin seperti keripik setan yang sering dimakan Chouji." Neji mencoba mengingat bentuknya._

"_Keripik setan?! Benar juga." Gumam Sai._

"_Apa maksud kalian dengan keripik setan?" Itachi yang sudah kembali mendongkak penasaran pada gulungan kertas di tangan Sai._

"_Itachi, kau kan pernah jadi manusia! Apa kau tahu dango?" Tanya Neji._

"_Dango…? Oh, kue bundar manis itu…? Ah, aku jadi merindukan kedai dango langgananku. Kenapa? apa kalian merasa lapar?"_

"_Kue bundar manis?" Tanya Sai mengulang... keningnya berkerut bingung._

"_Itu loh, yang seperti sate!" Jelas Itachi._

"_Sate?"_

"_Ah! Masa kalian gak tahu dango?!"_

_Ketiga pengantar roh itu saling berpandangan, lalu menggeleng bersamaan._

"_SESUKA KALIAN SAJA!" Pekiknya, merasa tersinggung. _Masa gak tahu dango, sih!

"_Kenapa marah?" Shino mengerutkan keningnya melihat Itachi yang melesat pergi setelah berteriak._

"_Mungkin kehabisan seri Icha-icha paradise," Gumam Neji._

"_Ah, benar! katanya seri terbaru sudah terbit, ya?"_

"_Kau belum baca emang?"_

_Shino menggeleng._

"_Payah!" Kata Neji dan Sai bersamaan. "Akan kupinjamkan lain kali…" Lanjut Neji menatap iba._

"_Hei, Dango gimana?"_

"_Eh, iya!... kan sesuka kita, ya terserah kamu aja."_

"_Terserah padaku?" Senyum Sai terkembang lebar._

**Di kedai dango.**

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata begitu ia hendak mengambil potongan dango di meja.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Katanya,

Mata Naruto melebar. Lalu buru-buru ia palingkan wajahnya dan menutup kedua mata Hinata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, bingung.

_Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan Dango?_ Pikirnya. _Apa semenjak aku mati bentuk dango telah berubah?_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba meronta.

"Ah, ki...kita pergi saja, ya!" Naruto segera membawa Hinata menjauh dari kedai terkutuk itu. _Ini kedai atau _lovehotel?

_Apa aku sedang berada dalam pikiran Ero-sensei? Ah, tidak! Lalu..lalu kenapa…?_

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang kini wajahnya telah memerah.

"Ah, i..itu… memetik apel sepertinya lebih menarik!"

**Sementara itu para pengantar roh:**

"_Huh, kenapa Naruto selalu menghindar dari makanan? Aku kan sudah susah-susah memikirkannya!" Sai merutuk kesal._

"_Kenapa? Kemana lagi mereka?" Shino mendongkak untuk melihat kertas gambar di pangkuan Sai._

"_Pohon apel!" Jawab Sai ketus. "Bagaimana rasa apel?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_Neji nampak berpikir keras. "Mungkin seperti kentang setan?" Katanya lagi, "Ah, Itachi-san!"_

_Itachi yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka mendelik, rupanya ia masih marah. "Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu rasa buah apel seperti apa?" Tanya Sai polos, tidak peduli raut kesal yang terlukis di wajah Itachi._

"_Apel?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana rasa apel tersebut! Tapi ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sai. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengucapkan satu hal yang menurutnya mewakili rasa apel itu. "Sasuke." Katanya, kemudian melayang pergi._

"_Hah?"_

"_Apa katanya tadi? Sasuke?"_

"_Yah, kalau aku tidak salah dengar emang Sasuke katanya!"_

_Sai tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Lalu tanganya dengan lincah kembali mengoreskan tinta._

**Lalu di pohon apel.**

Naruto merasa Dewa sedang mengutuknya hari itu!

Bagaimana tidak, setiap ia hendak mengajak Hinata kesuatu tempat, ada saja keanehan yang muncul. Terlebih soal makanan.

Seperti sekarang…

Naruto menatap heran pada pohon apel yang tumbuh tak jauh dari bukit tempat ia biasa latihan dulu. _Sejak kapan buah apel berubah menjadi pantat ayam?_ Pikirnya. Tangannya hendak memetik apel aneh bin ajaib itu ketika kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. _Jangan ah, nanti keracunan!_

Hinata yang sedang menunggu di bawah pohon memanggil Naruto yang tak kunjung turun, "Naruto-kun… apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar itu, spontan Naruto mengguk mantap. _Masalah besar!_ Jawabnya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggilan Hinata terdengar lagi.

"Em… Hinata-chan, sepertinya lain kali saja ya! apelnya belum ada yang matang." Ujar Naruto berbohong. _Lebih baik, kan? Dari pada keracunan._

**Sementara itu para pengantar roh:**

"_Kau kenapa Sai?" Seringai biadab Sai membuat Neji tak bisa tinggal diam._

"_Anak itu, mau main-main dengan karyaku, ya?" Matanya berkilat saat tangannya dengan lincah mulai menggambar latar yang berbeda._

"_Tahan dirimu, Sai!" Shino yang mulai bergidik ngeri menepuk bahunya._

"_Untuk sekali ini saja, mengalahlah!" Lanjut Neji._

_Itachi, yang moodnya telah kembali, datang sambil tersenyum lebar "Bagaimana dengan apelnya?"_

_Ketiga pengantar arwah itu hanya menatap Itachi datar tanpa berkata apapun. Lalu Itachi mengintip kertas gambar itu dan memekik._

"_Kenapa kau gambar pantat ayam, Sai?!"_

_Sai, yang moodnya sedang jelek, menyeringai sadis. "Bukannya kau mengatakan Sasuke?" Katanya._

"_Iya, maksudku itu manis… kau mengerti?! MANIS!"_

"_SASUKE APANYA YANG MANIS?" Ketiga roh itu balas menyalak bersamaan. Itachi lalu bungkam._

~MoriMorio~

Akhirnya, kencan hari itu kami habiskan dengan duduk-duduk di sekitar bukit tempat kami biasa berlatih, sambil memandang desa dari tebing hokage. Sesekali kami saling bersitatap dan tersenyum. Tak jarang pula kami berbincang tentang banyak hal. Seperti jurus, masa kecil dan cita-cita.

Awalnya, Hinata tak berbicara banyak. Ia hanya memandangku dan tersenyum manis. Namun, saat aku menceritakan masa kecil ia mulai menceritakan ini dan itu dengan antusias. Aku terkaget-kaget karena ia mengenal diriku dengan sangat baik. Hingga ia menitikan air mata ketika dulu ia melihatku yang terus tersenyum walau sosok mungilku dimusuhi.

Hinata juga mengukir tawanya bersamaku. Aku menceritakan banyak kejadian bodoh yang pernah kulakukan semasa hidupku. Tawa renyahnya bergema, menyentuh hatiku.

Yang tidak bisa kulupakan adalah saat kukatakan tentang cita-citaku. Aku sedikit bersedih –mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengenggam tanganku lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Seseorang pernah berkata 'seberat apapun penderitaanku, aku akan tetap melangkah' sebuah kata-kata yang tidak bisa terlontar jika ia tidak memiliki ketetapan hati yang dalam. Seseorang juga pernah berkata 'Takdir setiap manusia telah ditentukan sejak lahir, tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir' mungkin Naruto-kun tidak ditakdirkan menjadi Hokage, tapi dengan kerja keras Naruto-kun pasti bisa menjadi Hokage. Aku pastikan itu!"

Aku hampir saja menangis saat mendengarnya. Itu adalah kata-kataku yang sudah kulupakan. Tapi dia mengingatnya dengan jelas, seakan kata-kata itu adalah mutiara yang tak ternilai harganya.

Lalu air mataku benar-benar pecah saat ia membungkamku dengan perkataannya, "Kalau Naruto-kun lelah, istirahatlah! Kalau Naruto-kun sedih, menangislah!... Naruto-kun selalu bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal dibalik itu semua kau selalu menangis sendirian, kan? Naruto-kun sudah berjuang sangat keras. Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi, berbagilah. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika Naruto-kun berbagi penderitaan itu… Jangan menanggungnya sendirian…"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku sebelumnya. Semua yang ia katakan bagai menyihirku.

Lalu waktupun begitu cepat berlalu…

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sinar matahari yang menyorot tepat di punggungku membuatku tersadar akan batas waktu yang dikatakan Shino. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kupikir inilah waktunya! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki. Sebelum aku… yah, kalian semua tahu bagaimana kondisiku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Kedua ujung jari tanganku kutempel di ubun-ubun kepalaku. Sebuah lambang hati mengitari wajahku terbentuk jelas pada bayangan di tanah yang dipijak Hinata. Membuatnya spontan menghentikan langkah.

Ada keraguan yang dalam tercekat di kerongkonganku. Namun, bukankah aku sudah mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan ini? Aku sudah memikirkan ini tidak dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku telah memantapkan hatiku sedari dulu dan aku tidak mau menunda-nundanya lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang akan kusesali nanti.

Kepala Hinata masih memandangi bayangan di bawah kakinya. Bayangan yang membuat napasnya tertahan cukup lama. Kemudian, rambut indigo itu tersibak. Mata lavendernya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

Aku yakin, matahari sore menyakiti matanya karena saat Ia berbalik menghadapku, matanya sedikit memincing. Tapi tak lama, matanya kembali melebar. Kutangkap tatapan itu hingga pandangan kami beradu.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Bagiku, ini bukan perkara mudah. Meski aku telah mengulang kalimat ini ribuan kali dalam sehari, aku tetap merasa tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya langsung. Aku terlalu gugup untuk merangkai huruf menjadi kata. Hey, ayolah! Kenapa aku jadi pengecut seperti ini?

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam. Lalu kuteriakkan dengan kencang apa yang kurasakan di dadaku.

"_Ore wa Hinata-chan ga suki_!" Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku yang memuncak hingga aku mulai berteriak lagi. "_Sukidayo_!" Ulangku dengan lantang dan yakin. Keraguanku telah musnah sepenuhnya.

Hinata langsung berlari kearahku dengan cepat. Kemudian memelukku erat. Seolah sudah berabad-abad lamanya tidak bertemu denganku. Aku yakin aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hingga mendadak aku balas memeluknya. Ada hangat yang menjalar seakan aku sedang berdiri di samping api unggun yang menyala-nyala.

"Naruto-kun," katanya, terisak. "Terimakasih …"

Perlahan, Hinata mendorong tubuhku menjauh, hingga aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena air mata. Tangannya meraih wajahku, membelainya lembut. Lalu dengan gerakan singkat Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hinata sedang menciumku!

Saat ciuman kami berakhir, aku merasa radar arwahku menangkap sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pekikan Sai di alam sana. Dengan cepat aku menjamkan pendengaranku.

"…_shi…maru…? Apa… kenapa…?" _ kata terputus-putus yang membuat keningku berkerut.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Suara lembut Hinata mengaburkan konsentrasiku. Kualihkan perhatianku adanya.

Dia menatap ragu padaku. Yah, ku akui beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat sedikit ragu. Tapi aku merasa semua itu tidaklah berarti sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Aku balik bertanya dengan nada tersinggung, sedikit menggodanya.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi aku sudah dapat membaca ekspresinya. Aku harusnya merasa lega akan semua ini. Namun herannya senyum di wajahnya membuatku sedih. Ada apa denganku?

"…_sial…aku… sudah… payah…" _

Lagi-lagi aku menangkap suara para pengantar roh di ujung sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sekarang matahari telah hampir tenggelam. Sinar _orange_ kehitaman tengah menghiasi langit senja. Aku tahu sekarang… waktu telah membuatku gelisah.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Naruto-kun." Bisikan Hinata membuat mataku melebar kaget.

Aku hendak bertanya tapi jari telunjuknya mengunci bibirku. "Apapun yang terjadi kejarlah impianmu, lalu..." Hinata mengangkat dagunya, menatap langit sore yang semakin menggelap. "Ingatlah satu hal," gumamnya, menangkap mataku dengan dalam. "Aku mencintaimu."

Detik berikutnya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak diberi waktu untuk mencernanya. Hinata menghilang… secepat debu yang tertiup angin sore.

Kemudian gelap.

~MoriMorio~

"_Semuanya sudah berakhir! Arghhhhh….!" Shino mengeliat frustasi._

_Geraham Neji beradu, "Semua ini salah si Dewa Pikiran menyebalkan itu!" Rutuk Neji. Mata Neji dengan liar menyorot setiap sudut Rumah Sakit, mencoba menemukan sosok Shikamaru. Tapi nihil! Dewa itu telah menghilang bersama angin._

"_NEJIIII, SHINOOOO, SAAAIIIII…." Teriakan yang tidak asing menyalak membelah ruang._

_Ketiga pengantar roh yang dimaksud melesat ke kamar ICU dimana Lee sedang menjaga jasad Hinata._

"_Kenapa Lee?"_

"_Ini Gawat! Hinata… arwahnya tidak kembali!"_

"_APA?!"_

_Roh Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru sampai di dunia manusia terkejut luar biasa. Neji, Shino dan Sai telah memperhitungkan hal ini, tapi Sakura dan Sasuke…? Kedua mata mereka seakan melompat keluar._

"_Apa maksud kalian."_

_Belum habis kekagetan para pengantar arwah, sirine Rumah Sakit berdengung keras._

"Hinata….!" Sakura hampir membanting pintu ruangan itu. Lalu seluruh tim medis ikut masuk bersama pimpinan mereka.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah mengecek alur chakranya hari ini?" Suzune setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru memeriksanya."

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Monitor di samping tempat tidur menunjukan garis datar, sedikit bergerigi, lalu datar lagi. _Kritis!_

"Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama, harap tenang!" Seorang Suster menahan kedua pria yang dengan panik mencoba menerobos masuk.

"Ah, tidak berguna!" Suzune menyeka keringatnya. Kemudian ia teringat pada Tonton, babi peliharaannya.

"Tonton, tolong bawa Tsunade-sama kemari! kau bisa, kan?" Ujar Suzune.

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, si babi melesat pergi.

"_Jelaskan padaku semua ini!" Sakura-dunia-arwah menekan keempat pria yang dalam pandangannya benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan!_

"_Shikamaru-sama! Dia yang membuat semua ini seperti ini."_

"_Apa?! SHIKAMARU?! Dewa breng**k itu….! Apa maunya…?"_

_Bunyi 'pop' terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang roh berambut putih._

"_Kakashi-san?!" Panggil Sasuke._

"_Yare-yare," Kakashi, yang seolah sudah menduga semuanya, menggaruk pelipis yang tidak gatal._

"_Apa anda tahu sesuatu?"_

"_Sudah dimulai, ya!"_

_Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat jantung para pengantar arwah spontan terhenti. Didalam benak mereka melesat sebuah kesimpulan telak._

"_DASAR KAMI-SAMA SIALLLLL…" Jerit mereka bersamaan._

~Naruto Ghost Files End~

Fiuh, akhirnya tamat!

Sebelum kalian semua berprotes ria, mari dengarkan curhatan saya sebentar.

Cerita ini, secara tidak terduga, dibagi menjadi beberapa season. Dengan kata lain akan ada sekuelnya! Jadi, secara keseluruhan sebenarnya belum tamat sodara… kalem, jangan langsung bawa golok. Hahaha :kidding.

Cerita ini mungkin baru seperempatnya (mungkin loh ya!) karena pesan-pesan cerita (alah so iye bener) belum dapat tersampaikan sama sekali… syukur sih kalo udah ada yang nangkep… hehehe, #ditimpukreaders! "Maksud loe apa, sih?!"

Buat kalian yang 'nyastra' saya berharap tulisan ini tidak akan sekedar menjadi fic yang setelah di baca lalu mangut-mangut gitu aja, harap dibaca kembali, readers… ada beberapa poin penting yang sebaiknya tidak anda lewatkan! Maka saya dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa saya penulis yang sangat buruk! (Gak pantes dipanggil senpai) #membungkukdalam-dalam.

Sebagai keterangan, apa yang dikatakan Hiashi di chapter 2 (disini tiap chapter dipenggal dengan tanda ~MoriMorio~) bersumber dari Wikipedia. Saya sendiri kaget Hinata bisa sehebat itu! #Ditabokrame-rame.

Di episode ini, banyak hal yang mulai bertentangan dengan aturan main… apa kalian kaget? (jujur saya sendiri kaget) tapi, tenang aja readers, semua pertanyaan dan 'keanehan' ini akan terjawab di sekuel yang akan saya rilis bulan depan...

Tunggu season selanjutnya, ya…

Readers: Lah, kenapa gak sekalian aja, sih? Bikin ribet aja di _season-season!_

Morio: Soalnya, genrenya ganti… #Digamparberjama'ah!

Akhir kata, maaf atas keterlambatan update saya yang luar biasa ngaret! Gomen, ne… MINNA... TT^TT

**Balas Review:**

Hitoki mangetsu: Terimakasih ^^/ #membungkukdalam.

Hinata lover: Benarkah? Wah, syukurlah… lalu, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?

Ristia15: Sudah lanjut… ditunggu komennya ya ^^

Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden: Terimakasih atas sarannya, Rock Lee udah mejeng nih! Hahaha… XD

Ocha-cha: Episode ini tamat, Cha-chan! Tapi nanti baca season 2 nya, ya?! eheuheu…

Hyu-chan: Sedih kenapa Hyu-chan?... Ya, ampun?! Saya dipuji? (merona hebat)… terimakasih… : )

Ryuka Uzumaki: Maaf, ya… padahal pairnya NaruHina… tapi, bagaimana dengan sekarang?

MinaKushiNaruHina Lovers: Sudah lanjut… silahkan dibaca,,

Namikaze Sarah: Cerita ini akan saya usahakan sampe rebes! (beres maksudnya) :D … Oh, ya? di share di FB? OMG! (_Speechless_)… Silahkan di _share_~ Gak masalah kok, tenang aja… tapi aku berharap bisa membaca komentar mereka TT^TT… Yuk kita berteman, silahkan add ym saya atau kirim surat via email… saya pasti akan sangat senangs menerimanya~ heuheuheu : )

Aoki kou: Terimakasih, ah saya bahagia… humornya tersampaikan pada pembaca… terimakasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan~, Bagaimana dengan episode ini? (aku berdo'a semoga tidak garing…) heuheuheu… XD

**Terimakasih atas review kalian semuaaaa~~~ TT^TT, aku sangat terharu membacanya… (dengan berbagai alasan) Any review will be highly appreciated. Thanks, :D**


End file.
